


Flawless

by Vaerin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Marriage, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Comedy, DomCastiel, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mating, Mating Bonds, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Smut, SubDean, Submissive Dean, Top Cas, Witchcraft, adventure... kind of, aftermorning regrets, bathtub fluff, dominant cas, drunken sex... sort of, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaerin/pseuds/Vaerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A contract is out on the Winchesters, a large sum of money the reward for throwing them off their game.  A witch in the town they happen to be passing through decides to collect.  She sets her sights on Dean, trying to seduce him into leaving his job to stay with her.  When she can't even convince him to warm her bed, she decides to turn her job into his punishment.  Knowing he fears commitment and can't stand the thought of being with a man, she works a spell between him and Castiel... the one friend he can call a safe haven.  When they end up mated the next morning, not only does the Winchester family business suffer... but so does Dean's friendship with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know those aren't very many tags ^^; I sort of wrote this around the time I started Mark of Grace and haven't read it since. I'll have to add tags as we go. The story is finished, I promise... I just don't remember what in it. *sheepish smile* Anyway, on to the story already! XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the war over, the Winchesters are keen on taking a vacation. Unfortunately, things can never be that easy for them. Within a bar, near the place they hunted down a Wendigo, they find yet more trouble. Unsuspecting and hoping to relax, Dean catches the eye of a pretty woman... but has to refuse her advances due to a promise he made Sam. Later that night, Dean finds himself struck with overwhelming lust... directed at Cas. after a night of mind-blowing passion, Dean wakes to a hangover and large wings wrapped around him. Cas seems terse about something and he wheedles until the angel finally gives in. Not only did they screw like rabbits in heat last night, but they're now bound as life-long mates... and it was Dean's unflinching trust that's to blame.

The world isn't as it seems. All those creatures that live in fairy tales and scary stories walk among the humans they devour and torment, their population kept in check only by humans that have opened their eyes to the horror around them. They've taken on the name 'Hunters' and stand between innocent humans and the evil that won't live in peace with them. It seems like a good set-up, the perfect justice; if it hurts humans kill it. There's nothing more simple. And the two hunters that excel at this line of thought, that have overcome a demon's plans of chaos, the rising of Lucifer, the apocalypse, a breakout of Leviathans, and an angel war... are the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean.

After the infamous angel war, the two decided a vacation was much needed. They would normally hole up in their bunker, away from the world and the problems in it, but this time they chose to go on a road trip. Though they've lived on the road for years, ever since their father started hunting, they never really got the chance to just take a road trip that didn't involve work. Driving to the job was always more fun for them than doing the job. So, keeping in mind that this is for relaxation only, the two packed the Impala and grabbed Castiel. The trip just wouldn't be a family thing without the angel.

Their current location is a small town in Colorado, a couple miles from where they hunted a Wengido together, the three sitting in the bar with a bottle before each of them. They've already located a hotel and checked in, so the next step is usually relaxing in a smoke filled room with drunk patriots all around. There are a few hot women, one in particular catching Dean's eye. It's been a while since he last got laid and he's feeling the itch something terrible.

“Don't even think it,” Sam murmurs.

“What?”

“I know what you're thinking, Dean,” the taller male comments. “And stop. We're here for family bonding time, that _doesn't_ include locking Cas and me out of the hotel while you bang some random chick.”

Dean pouts at that, yet lets his vivid green eyes follow the flirtatious woman a bit longer. She sends him a wink and a silent kiss. It's not hard to imagine she'd find him attractive. Hell, who wouldn't. He holds a height of 6' 1 1/4”, his skin a nice tan as it stretches tight over lithe muscle, and his eyes are like emeralds. He runs a hand through short brown hair, smirking playfully her way.

The hunter suppresses a yelp when Sam smacks him, the other getting quite a few looks himself. Sam has dishwater blonde hair, a blonde that's almost brown, and it's long enough to brush his chin. His eyes are large puppy eyes with a mixture of colors within the blue iris, a weapon used to get exactly what he wants without even realizing it. He's around 6' 4 1/2” tall, his skin equally tan from their time outside hunting. The only difference between the two... is the fact Dean doesn't know how to control his libido.

The busty woman with long raven hair moves over to the bar, leaning forward ever so slightly so her skirt shows a bit more thigh, and Dean nearly falls out of his chair looking. The table is pushed forward and he can hear a grunt from across the object. He's accidentally shoved it into Cas. Dean sends an apologetic glance to the angel, those huge blue eyes caught between confusion and innocence pulling him in. Castiel has quickly become a piece of Dean he can't get rid of. Ever since they met, when the angel pulled Dean from Hell, he's been like the hunter's extra limb.

He feels Castiel's absence like he would a missing arm... it's devastating and difficult to ignore. Should he be given a choice, Dean would never allow Castiel to leave for more than a few minutes. Especially after his time as a vulnerable human, where the angel was killed by a reaper. Dean thought his heart stopped right there in his chest at the sight. He knows it dropped to his stomach.

“Sorry, Cas,” Dean grins sheepishly.

The angel nods in forgiveness, returning to his beer. He's no slouch in looks either, which gives the patrons of the bar a double whammy. Castiel's eyes are a heavenly blue that always seems to lock Dean in a staring contest. Any smile is rare and minute, yet speaks volumes to those privy to it. Castiel stands at 5' 8”, his inability to grasp the majority of human references nothing if not adorable, and yet... he carries this domineering aura that's likely due to the massive power he has at his disposal. Confidence isn't lacking in the shorter male, nor is knowledge as long as more mundane things aren't brought up.

The room is coated in a haze of cigarette smoke. The smell of tobacco and, in some places, vomit is only covered by too much perfume on the women and even more alcohol at the bar. There are a few ceiling fans that hum quietly as they turn, the occasional clack of pool balls colliding echoing in the bar. All this is lost on Dean, though, as he gazes into Castiel's eyes.

A glare from the bar tears him from the trance that's become frequent with the presence of the angel. Those green pools turn toward the glare, finding the woman of before watching with a raised brow. Her skin is lily white and her eyes are electric blue, something the hunter normally wouldn't pass up. He groans at the prospect of doing so tonight.

“Hey, why don't you get us another round, Dean?” Sam wonders.

“You just want to rub it in my face, don't you?” the shorter Winchester grumbles. “Oh look, Dean, she's just your type but you promised not to bang any random women. Go look but don't touch. You're such an ass, Sammy.”

“Don't whine, Jerk, it makes you sound like a chick.”

“Don't call me a chick, bitch, that's _your_ role.”

Cas doesn't say a thing, though he obviously wants to question the remarks. He's learned to pick his battles carefully with the Winchesters, so he'll bypass this one... it'll likely just get Dean angry with him. He doesn't take the older brother's anger well, it makes him feel far too inadequate and worthless. Strange how that works. The man that felt he was too worthless to be saved from Hell and he manages to make an angel of the lord feel just as low. Dean never ceases to amaze Castiel.

The angel watches as Dean stands, making his way toward the bar with a sway to his hips he probably never knew he had. It's minute and can only be noticed if one really looks for it, but it's there. Castiel never would've noticed had he not been the one to put the hunter's soul back together. In that moment he knew everything about Dean; his habits, likes, dislikes, personality traits, and what they all stemmed from. He never told the other this, though, and never let on to knowing anything more than what he's been told. He respects the hunter enough he would never hold it above him.

The woman is smiling widely when Dean saunters over, the hunter ordering three more drinks before turning to face her. She's beautiful, her red painted lips parting just so. Every movement she makes screams 'invitation' and it's driving Dean crazy. He never should've promised such a ridiculous thing in the first place!

“Hey there, handsome,” she purrs. “I'm Sage, what's your name?”

“Dean,” he offers with a teasing smile.

“Mm... you certainly shouldn't have a problem picking someone up,” Sage grins. “How about I take you home with _me_ and save you from the mobs of ravenous women?”

“I wish I could,” he sighs. “I'm here with my family, though, and I promised I wouldn't pick up any random women. But _damn_ I wish I hadn't.”

She frowns a moment, an almost venomous look within those blue eyes. That's enough to get Dean wary about her. He made a mistake trusting his libido once before, at the hands of an Amazon, and he won't soon make it again. The woman scoots closer, that seductive air about her once more.

He'll give her props, she doesn't take no for an answer, and he's tempted to just give in and have his fun. Unfortunately, he's a man of his word. The three beers are set before him and he reaches out to pick them up, however her hand grips his. It's cold, which is weird in the stifling bar, and it catches his attention faster than any words can.

“You're quite the ladies' man, aren't you?” she muses playfully. “Probably gag at the thought of being with a man, right? Probably fear commitment even more, am I right?”

“... Men? Hell no! And don't even get me _started_ on commitment! That's a fucking taboo!”

“Is that your friend over there?” she asks curiously. “He's just as hot as you, maybe _he'd_ like to spend the night with me.”

“Yeah, but good luck catching his interest. He's bi-sexual, but the guy's completely _oblivious_ when it comes to emotions. I really have to get back to my table now. I don't mean to blow you off, but tonight just isn't my night.”

She grips his collar and yanks him in roughly, smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Dean's knees nearly go weak at the rough treatment, always liking a good demanding woman. Come to think of it, every woman he's hooked up with has taken lead. He shrugs that off, humming into the kiss as Sage's hand grips the back of his neck sensually.

When he's released, the hunter stumbles back to his table and nearly spills the beers in his hands. Sam and Cas save them, the angel taking Dean's as well until he sits down. He's glad he did, as Dean misses his seat on the first attempt and lands on his ass. As he corrects himself and sits on his chair, Sage walks past the table. She pats Castiel on the shoulder and winks over at Dean, yet the angel looks less than intrigued by her and she moves on.

“Well... that was weird,” Sam comments as he brings his beer up to drink.

“Damn she was a good kisser,” Dean breathes out. “I think it killed a couple braincells with the heat... what do you think?”

“I think you can't afford to lose anymore braincells,” the taller brother snorts in humor.

“She seemed very cold,” Cas comments, missing Dean's remark. “Like she was extremely angry at something. What did you say to her, Dean? That wink had underlying wrath in it.”

“How would you know that?”

“I'm an angel, I can read the emotions of others,” he points out. “She was very aroused aside from being angry and there was something about her I didn't trust... something about her aura.”

Dean shrugs, not really caring further than checking the woman out a bit more. Eventually, Sage leaves on the arm of a tall muscular man wearing biker clothes. With the hunter's eye candy gone, he has little more to keep him occupied than drinking.

It isn't long into their 'bonding' time that a fourth member of their group arrives. Gabriel never actually died, the ass just hid behind another illusion. Yeah Lucifer crashed the party the gods were throwing, however the archangel trapped in a double life expected it. He used Sam and Dean to keep Lucifer's focus off him, and then used his power as both Loki and Gabriel to cast out an illusion even Lucifer couldn't see through. That asshole was holding back on everyone! He rejoined the gang after the angel war. Figures he'd show up after all the hard work is over.

What Dean didn't expect, however, was the fact said trickster went all doe-eyed for Sam. That was a curve ball that hit him straight in the face... hard. He tries not to think about it, but it's so hard to ignore when they're getting separate hotel rooms and Gabriel is taking up so much of Sam's attention. He knows they're sleeping together, he just doesn't know how serious they are.

“Hey, guys,” Gabriel grins. “Sorry I'm late.”

“I'm not,” Dean mutters.

The childish male sticks his tongue out at Dean, sitting down and stretching his 5' 8” frame along the chair. He can never just _sit_ in a chair, he has to _lounge_ in them. His eyes are a strange hue reminiscent of gold, which catches attention everywhere he roams, and his brown locks a mess upon his head. Dean's fairly certain the guy has never touched a comb. He catches the man's hand lingering to the edge of the table, knowing it's about to drop down onto his brother's thigh, and kicks hard. Gabriel yelps at the pain blossoming in his shin, glaring at Dean before drawing his hand away from Sam.

He's never come across a man so protective over his grown brother. Then again, Dean pretty much raised Sam, so it's to be expected on some level. That warning look that reminds the trickster of Sam's many bitch-faces surfaces again. He knows better than to push Dean too far, the man knows far too many ways to hurt him... not to mention the fact he knows how to kill him.

“Wow, you look completely smashed,” he points out. “What the hell happened to 'I'm immune to alcohol, it's more of a vitamin by now'?”

“... I haven't even drank that much,” Dean murmurs in surprise. “I mean... I'm positive I haven't. Sammy, how much have I drank?”

“Not much, only about three or four. That shouldn't even give you a good _buzz_.”

“Maybe tonight just isn't your best night,” Gabriel shrugs. “Cas, why don't you take Dean back to the hotel? That way we know for certain he gets there in one piece.”

The younger angel nods his head and carefully stands up. He's surprised the alcohol is actually getting to his system, it never has before, yet brushes it off as recovering from being human. He's found that he's suffering more human quirks than he used to... like rolling his eyes or shrugging. Most of his bad habits have been picked up from the Winchesters, as he's spent the most time around them.

Carefully, Castiel lifts Dean out of his seat and allows the hunter to lean on him. They make their way toward the door, leaving Sam to Gabriel. That's probably the worst idea ever and, had Dean been more sober at the time, the hunter would've refused leaving up and down. As it stands, he's helpless against the idea of a comfortable bed and hours of sleep. Once they step outside, the angel takes flight and they're back at their hotel room. Dean thanks the stars the angels managed to fix Metatron's screw up.

The room is like any other they've stayed at; lumpy mattresses, dim lighting, and a broken AC. The carpet is shag and an ugly color Dean suspects hides puke, the bathroom surprisingly nice considering the rest of the room, and it has both a shower and a nice deep tub. Had Dean not been too tipsy to reach the damn bathroom, he would've soaked in the tub. Even _he_ likes a good long soak, though he'd never admit that to Sam in a million years.

He's about to head for the bed when something hits him. It's like a bolt of lightening, a fast strike that sends warmth throughout his body. His breathing picks up, his blood rushes south, and his pupils blow wide. One hand grips Castiel's shoulder tightly, almost needy, and Dean turns to look at him. Though those blue eyes are closed tight, he knows the other is feeling exactly what he is... completely unbridled lust. It's not the lack of sex he felt earlier, it's not the lust for a woman he's usually plagued by, this is different. This is all for Cas... and Dean's heart is racing more for fear than eagerness.

He's not sure what he's doing, he never gave his body an order to move, but suddenly he's pulling the angel toward him. That's about the time his mind goes blank. Electricity buzzes between them as Castiel grips the back of Dean's neck. He pulls the green-eyed hunter into him, smashing their lips together almost demanding. Dean gasps at the force of it, his knees going weak as Cas slips his tongue between those full lips. Long fingers card through Dean's locks, gripping tight as they pull at the strands.

There's no talking, only gasping and moaning as they stumble back toward the beds. Dean tugs at Castiel's clothing, the angel having taken to the assorted clothes he wore as a human. Today it's a pair of tight jeans and a tee shirt, a long brown jacket over that... which is tossed to the floor in seconds. Shirts are next, the two barely managing to break apart to shed them. Dean's fingers drop to Castiel's jeans, popping the button open and unzipping them with a lick of his lips. He drops to his knees as he pulls down those jeans and boxers, licking along the erect member there. Castiel gasps and lets out a soft moan, his hands gripping the hunter's hair roughly.

The green-eyed man alternates the pressure with which he sucks, running his tongue along the hardened length and scraping it with his teeth. He doesn't get to enjoy the taste of the angel long, however, as he's yanked off that straining erection and pulled to his feet. Castiel pins him to the closest wall, undoing his jeans roughly before yanking them down. Dean moans loudly at the treatment, his mind providing only that his female partners could never handle him in such a way.

When those pants are kicked to the floor, the attack on the taller male is reignited. Teeth clack together as kisses get passionate, Castiel grabbing Dean's thighs and hoisting him up. The hunter wraps his legs around his angel's waist, groaning when their members rub along one another. Dean's head drops to Castiel's shoulder, his lips unconsciously ghosting over tan skin. He latches on and sucks, nibbling a small mark onto Cas. The angel growls in return, grinding against his partner to draw out more tempting sounds.

“Ah! Cas,” Dean moans out. “Mm... want you so bad... fill me up real good, won't you... Ah!  F-fuck me...”

Cas moves away from the wall, holding Dean up with strength his stature probably shouldn't exhibit. Instead of dumping his partner onto the bed, they only make it as far as the middle of the shag carpet. The carpet is soft against their naked bodies, the two grinding eagerly as Cas begins exploring the hunter's figure. He kisses down the other's torso, the muscles bunch beneath his lips, and runs his nails lightly down the hunter's ribs. It's driving Dean crazy, all the attention he usually forgoes in his hook ups. He arches into Castiel's touch, his legs spreading in invite slightly. That's all the angel needs, flipping the hunter over onto his hands and knees.

There is no lube within reach and they're too far gone to care at this point, their minds filled with only one goal... release. It doesn't matter how it happens, how much pain is gone through, only that it does. The angel uses spit to stretch Dean, though only just enough, and then sinks himself in dry. The heat is deliriously perfect, the angel moaning in pleasure. The hunter is cringing, his breath caught in his lungs as he bites his bottom lip. Cas doesn't wait for a go ahead, or for the other to adjust, he simply pulls almost all the way out and slams back in. That one thrust nails Dean's prostate, tearing a scream of ecstasy out of the hunter he never thought himself capable of.

They rock into each other, their movements frantic and fighting to keep up with one another. Dean can feel friction burns from the carpet tearing up his knees and hands, but it's inconsequential at the moment. All that matters right now is the erection he's riding, the bursts of pleasure that erupt each time his prostate is hit. The hurried rhythm has him broken down and crying out like a wanton whore, something he'll likely deny when his mind clears up. Right now, however, it's all he wants. Cas nailing him to the shag carpet as it burns into his skin, that delicious heat building up in the pit of his stomach, and his body fiery with the building pleasure. Cas slides along him so much easier now, the sweat upon their skin acting as a lubricant, and Dean can't hold himself up anymore. His head is now pillowed in his arms, lying on the floor with his ass in the air, and Cas uses the new position to his advantage. He's aligned their bodies, driving deeper into his partner, and suddenly a darkness spreads over them. Dean's pleasure fogged eyes glance up, unconsciously searching it out, and stares in complete fascination at the sight of enormous black wings curling around them.

They're like the night sky, so many shades of black and violet and a deep blue with small specs of shining light. He could swear the constellations are depicted within the feathers. When he finally hits his peak, spilling his cum over the carpet and arching his back with a cry of Castiel's name, all he sees is the galaxy above them. Cas growls and thrusts in deep, his wings closing in more tightly around them, and spills himself into Dean. At that moment, the hunter is completely lax. His mind is swimming in the safety of the night sky and the embrace of the angel that saved him. There isn't a single wall between them and he grips their bond so tightly Cas is drowning in their combined ecstasy... That was his mistake.

The two collapse to the floor, the only thing keeping them warm being the body next to them. Cas turns to lie on his back, feeling exhausted for the first time since he became an angel again. He's out of breath and covered in sweat, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He should be feeling anything but pleased with himself at what happened, yet that part of his mind is buried for the moment. Dean hums to himself and turns to curl against the angel, it was too much for him and he's already passed out. He lies his head on Castiel's chest with a content sigh, the angel automatically wrapping him in his arms. The electricity that's been snapping between them since the first lightening strike is slowly fading, the angel unable to stay awake until it's gone completely.

The morning greets Dean with a sunbeam through the broken shade. He groans and cuddles closer to the warmth beside him, wondering vaguely why he hurts so much and why the rest of him is cold. Before he can complain about it, something warm is drawn around him and the light is blocked out. He's almost happy about it, yet something just doesn't seem right. The hunter opens an emerald eye and gasps at the sight of the night sky.

“No, wait... I'm inside,” he murmurs.

He reaches out carefully and draws his fingers through silky soft feathers. There's a soft moan from beneath him and Dean quickly moves away, the giant wings pressing tight against his bare back. Cas is sleeping there, both naked as the day they were born... well... the day Dean was born. The hunter sucks in a sharp breath and tries to scramble away between the wings. A pain shoots up his spine, his head spinning far too fast in his panicked state of mind and the wings quickly part. Dean turns and pukes all over the carpet, missing the fluffy wings and the angel they belong to.

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas wonders sleepily.

“No, dude! I'm not okay!” he shouts. “I had sex with a _guy_! A guy that happens to be my _best_ _friend_! My best friend that happens to be an _angel_! I fucking had sex with an _angel_! That has to be a sin...”

“It's not. You're not the first human to lay with an angel and I'm sure you won't be the last,” Cas waves off. “But the fact you were with an angel isn't what's bothering you, is it? You're upset my vessel is a male.”

“Cas, man, you're my best friend! I have rules about fucking my best friend,” Dean stresses. “And you're a _guy_! I don't bang men, I'm a _ladies_ ' man! Just the _ladies_! No men!”

“Will you just calm down,” Cas sighs in exasperation. “You're panicking for nothing. We didn't lay with one another because we wanted to, we did it because of a spell. There's lingering witchcraft in the air.”

“... Oh,” Dean murmurs a bit calmer. “Well... that makes more sense.”

Cas shakes his head and sits up, shaking his wings with a flurry of feathers before pulling them in. They vanish, once more invisible to the mortal eye. Dean can't help but feel a loss at that, though he can't understand why. Sure they were beautiful, but it's not like their presence will change anything... except the looks they get from passersby.

“We should clean up,” Cas sighs.

“... Why can't you just use your angel mojo?” Dean wonders. “You've done it before, right? Fixing broken things and cleaning up messes...”

“... Witchcraft is hardly our biggest problem, Dean,” the angel remarks tersely. “I used up a lot of Grace last night and I need to let it replenish before I use it needlessly. If you don't mind, I think I'll enjoy the shower. Would you like to use it first?”

Dean, taken aback by the tone, nods almost hesitantly. When he tries to stand, however, it's more difficult than he expects. Castiel has to lift him up and help him into the bathroom. It pisses the hunter off, having to rely on another to care for him, yet he allows it... for now. Something about the way Cas is closing himself off to Dean is bothering the hunter, the other rarely ever does that. Once he's set in the tub, Cas tries to exit the bathroom and he's stopped by Dean's hand on his wrist.

“What is it, Dean?” he wonders without facing him.

“Cas, talk to me. Right now. If being dirty is the only problem, then hop in the tub with me and we'll wash up together... it's not like we didn't see everything last night anyway.”

“I don't think...”

“Get in here before I pull you in,” he demands with a scowl.

The angel sighs and does as told, the hunter turning on the hot water once they're settled. The tub isn't huge, but they manage to sit in it together comfortably. Both are facing one another, the water running down Castiel's back as it fills the tub. They're quiet, far too quiet for Dean's liking, and neither says anything until the tub is half filled.

Steam rises from the liquid, the heat tingling along their skin, and Dean can nearly feel his muscles unraveling pleasantly. The pain in his spine is dulled for now. He grabs a washrag and the soap, lathering it up and scrubbing his skin clean. Cas doesn't move, yet his eyes linger on the flesh Dean passes over. It sends a shiver along the hunter's back, but not one of disgust. It confuses him. He knows he's not infatuated with his friend, he's not in love or in lust, yet the idea of having sex with the angel doesn't disgust him as it should.

“Here,” Dean murmurs as he passes the washrag. “Now, tell me what the hell's going on.”

“... You trust me far too much for your own good, Dean Winchester,” Castiel mumbles. “That trust transcends mere friends. When you released all but the profound bond we share, you created a mating link between the two of us. In human terms... we're married.”

Dean's green eyes widen, his jaw dropping in shock, and his back presses against the porcelain tub. He can feel bile rising again, the mere mention of commitment assaulting him worse than any target has. Cas watches as the other starts to hyperventilate, sighing as Dean's vision begins to blacken. Then he reaches out to keep him from submerging after he passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the witch's spell, Dean is in a tizzy and the angels valiantly volunteer Sam to deal with it. They abandon him with the excuse of searching for information on the witch. Though they talk through it, they come up with nothing more than they started with. When the angels return, they reveal the information on the contract. In Castiel's presence, Dean is avoiding eye contact and fidgeting more than usual. Sam and Gabriel leave the moment Dean's attention is elsewhere, giving the two time alone. With one unwilling to talk and the other unwilling to push, they get little resolved. That night finds them back in the bar it started at. That's the first time Cas finds himself jealous and ready to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the fic, I'm sorry it couldn't be an update for Angels Among Us. I'm going to work on that one today, so maybe I'll have a chapter for you tomorrow =) Enjoy your update! XD

When Dean comes to, he's dressed in a pair of boxers. He's lying in bed, which surprises him, and Sam is in the room now. Apparently, Castiel and Gabriel retreated just in case he blows up after waking. It was probably a genius idea, because that's exactly what he does. Sam sighs and props his head up with a fist to his cheek, just letting Dean explode and get it all out of his system. He honestly doesn't blame his brother.

“Stupid piece of shit witch! I hated them before, but I hate them even _more_ now! What the _fuck_ were they thinking? Why the hell would they _do_ this to me? I wasn't even here to gank anybody! I'm supposed to be on _vacation_! Why the hell can't hunters go on vacation? It's not fair, damn it!” Dean shouts as he paces the room. “This is bullshit! I can't be _married_! I can't be married to a _guy_! I _certainly_ can't be married to a guy that happens to be _Cas_! He's a fucking _angel_! I'm going to Hell. I just know I'm going to Hell. I can't go to Hell again, Sammy! I barely survived the first trip!”

Sam says nothing, just lets it all happen. Though he listens to Dean, he lets his gaze drift around the room. Clothes are still scattered along the floor, the result of Dean's regained control still soaking into the carpet, and the bed is perfectly made. A glance to Dean's knees tells Sam they didn't even make it to the bed, probably went at it right there on the floor. Gabriel wanted to do that last night, but Sam isn't fond of rug burn.

The sunlight still pours in from the window, the blinds now lifted to illuminate the room. The older hunter ignores this fact, too deep into his rant... which has now turned to plans of vengeance. The taller male sighs and gets up, carefully picking up the dirty laundry before grabbing a towel to clean up the vomit. He would make Dean do it, but this rant might not end anytime soon.

“Do you think an angel can get a divorce?” the other suddenly wonders.

“What?”

“Well... I mean... do you think he can break whatever bond we made last night?”

“You'd have to ask Cas about that,” Sam shrugs. “I know about angels, but only the typical bible stuff. When it comes to the finer details, it's best to get it from the source.”

“I don't _want_ to talk to him!”

The younger Winchester glances at his brother, catching the mortified sulk that clings to him. With a roll of his eyes, he considers throwing the vomit covered towel at him. He restrains himself, dumping it into a wastebasket before packing the clothes in an extra plastic bag. They'll need to be washed when they get the time. Thinking on that, Sam turns to face Dean and tosses the bag to him.

“Let's go do our laundry.”

The shorter male opens his mouth to argue, yet Sam's glare stills him. It's the 'no-nonsense' bitch-face and Dean's learned not to press his luck with that one. With a heavy sigh, he digs out some clean clothes and gets dressed. Afterward, he pulls on his boots and grabs the bag of laundry. Sam leads the way to the room next door, which he's been sharing with Gabriel, and heads in to grab his own dirty clothes.

The town is quiet today, probably sleeping off a hangover or something. Since the laundry mat isn't that far, the two decide to walk. The fresh air will do them good and Dean doesn't want to waste gas for such a short trip. Whatever storm hung in the air before, it's already passed. Drops of dew cling to the grass and tree leaves, puddles lying in random spots on the ground, and the chill is actually refreshing. In the summer it's so hot the two would prefer staying inside all day... if the AC wasn't broken, that is.

On the way to their destination, Dean stops at a corner store to grab a couple donuts. His stomach is rebelling at the lack of food, especially since his dinner ended up on the carpet. He'll have to ask Gabriel to clean the room when he sees him next. Inside the laundry mat it's like a ghost town. No one is lingering to wait for clothes, however there's a couple machines working to wash a few loads of laundry. Magazines lie on the counter-tops used to fold clothes, some empty pop cans overturned or littering the tiled floor, and a few candy wrappers and chip bags are crumpled up and scattered around the trash bins. The place is a mess.

“Gross,” Dean mutters. “Looks like the cleaning crew hasn't made an appearance yet.”

“It'll give us time to talk,” Sam remarks. “And we _will_ talk about this, Dean. No more whining about 'chick flick' moments, no more changing the subject, and no more mocking me about wanting to talk about your feelings. Got it? This isn't going to go away, we need to discuss it or you'll deal with Cas on your own!”

“... You're such a bitch today,” Dean comments in a sulking tone. “What, you didn't get laid good enough last night or something?”

He watches as his younger sibling rolls his eyes, wondering if someday they'll pop out of his skull from the repetitive motion. They grab a couple empty machines and stuff their things in, shutting them until they lock. The two exchange bills for change, buy some soap and detergent at a vending machine, and turn on their washers. Once the water is sloshing about behind the round glass window, they retreat to a couple hard plastic chairs and sit down.

Dean pulls out the donuts from the plastic bag, handing one to Sam. He checks the change in his pocket and wanders over to the vending machines, buying a couple sodas. When he returns to his brother, he hands him a can and sits down again. He doesn't want to talk about his new dilemma, he never wants to discuss _anything_ to do with emotions, but Sam is right... this isn't going away.

“... I don't know what happened,” Dean sighs out quietly. “One minute I'm drunk off my ass and the next it feels like a lightening bolt struck me with lust. And I'm not talking about the shit I usually feel, I'm talking completely targeted and feral lust... I've _never_ thought of Cas like that before last night.”

“Okay, so... that's probably what the spell was made for,” Sam muses. “It was probably set by someone that had contact with both of you. If I remember correctly, a spell like that has to have a mark on the target and another on the focus. You would've been the target and Cas would've been the focus of the forced emotion.”

The green-eyed male stares at his younger brother, surprised at his knowledge on witchcraft. He really shouldn't be, but it keeps slipping his mind that he knows these things. Ruby, the demon he attached himself to during Dean's time in Hell, taught him all she knew. That included whatever witchcraft she learned in her time as a human. That's how they stay unseen by demons and angels, with poultices Ruby taught Sam to make.

“Why do you think they cast such a spell, Dean?” Sam wonders.

“How the hell should I know? I actually _behaved_ myself last night!” the older Winchester scoffs. “You see what happens when you make me behave? I piss off a witch and they use me for spell practice! Don't ask it again, man, I'm not even kidding. I do _not_ want to go through this again!”

“This didn't happen because you behaved,” the other remarks with a roll of his eyes. “There has to be another reason. Until then, let's focus on something else. We know they wanted you and Cas to screw each other, but that's as far as that spell would've gone. How the hell did you end up _married_ to him?”

“... He said I trust him too much,” Dean shrugs. “That I released everything but the profound bond between us and that's what created the mating bond. Hell if I know what any of _that_ means.”

“We'll ask him later.”

“Hey... where are those two anyway?”

“Gabriel thought it would be a good idea to give you time to cool off, so he took Cas to gather information on why this happened and who might've done it.”

A nod is the only answer Sam gets, Dean's green eyes turning to focus on the washers. It's going to be a long day and the thought of having to sit down and talk to Cas just makes it that much worse. Dean's never been good with words, the angel should know that by now. Now that he's technically married to the other, it's something he probably can't avoid for very long.

He's not angry at Cas... well... okay, maybe a little bit. Really he should be mad at the bitch that caused all this, or himself. It's _his_ fault they're bonded on this level, Cas said as much. If he didn't make that one exception, if he didn't believe in everything Cas does and trust him with his very soul, this never would've happened. It would've been just another hook up had he not dropped every wall he ever built around his heart, had he just pushed everyone but Sam away like he always did. Why did Cas have to be so important to him?

By the time the bell on the door rings, Sam is reading a book and Dean is sleeping beside him. The taller male looks up to see Gabriel and Cas, the two lingering by the door in case Dean isn't calmed yet. At the sight of him snoozing away, however, they decide the coast is clear.

Castiel doesn't get too close, making sure to stay out of arms reach should Dean wake. His eyes gaze upon the hunter as he normally would, the gaze piercing and intense. Sam catches his brother flinching through his nap, as though he knows the angel is watching him even in the throws of sleep. Gabriel sits down on the counter across from the two, kicking his legs back and forth childishly. The lights above them flicker, the bulbs only a few days away from burning out, and the broken hum from them is the only noise aside from sloshing water to fill the room. Sam nudges Dean awake with an elbow.

“Mm... is it over?” he mumbles.

“No, but we might have some information,” the younger hunter offers. “Gabriel is back.”

“Awe, why'd you wake him?” the trickster asks teasingly. “He's so cute when he's asleep. Nice and quiet... and lacking hostility.”

“What the hell did you find out, Gabe,” Dean demands more than asks.

“It would appear there's a contract out on the both of you.”

At the sound of Castiel's voice, Dean flinches and glances his way. He can't hold eye contact, though, and his gaze drops to the tiles almost immediately. There's shame and embarrassment there, which doesn't inspire much hope in the angel mated to him. Sam, however, absorbs the information and frowns.

“What do you mean? What kind of contract?”

“An unknown creature is offering up a reward for throwing you two off your game,” Gabriel comments. “And before you ask about the amount, let's just say if I weren't infatuated with one of you I'd be tempted to collect myself.”

“So they get me hitched to Cas?” Dean snaps. “What the hell kind of logic is that?”

“I have to agree with Dean here,” Sam comments. “We're on vacation, we haven't taken a job in almost a month. Why go after us now? It's not like we're much of a threat at the moment.”

“You're always a threat,” Cas replies. “Should you enter a town with supernatural activity in it, you can't help but get involved. It's just the way you are, you can't leave a place knowing innocent people are suffering. Had that witch not announced herself so loudly, you probably would've left her be... but greed is a vicious virus and the temptation of money was too much for her.”

“Who was it, did you find out?” Sam questions.

“No, but we think if we go back to the bar we'll get another chance to catch them,” Gabriel grins. “Since we weren't aware there might be a supernatural presence, we weren't really looking for one and bypassed them. This time we'll be looking.”

Though he says nothing about their conversation, Sam knows Dean needs time with Cas. They have to work through this, or they'll drive the taller male crazy. When Dean isn't looking, Sam drags Gabriel out of the laundry mat to gather groceries. He tells Cas to stay put, hoping the two will eventually sit down and talk.

Unfortunately, Dean is the master of avoiding conversations he doesn't want to partake in and Cas won't push the topic unless the other is willing. They sit in silence for a long while. When the buzzer goes off on the washing machine, Dean jumps in surprise. He recovers by getting to his feet and heading that way. The hunter digs out the wet clothes and stuffs them in a dryer, setting in the coins Sam left behind and getting some dryer sheets out of the vending machine where they got the soap. After dropping a sheet into the dryer, he turns it on. The green-eyed man doesn't return to his seat, instead taking up Gabriel's abandoned perch on the counter.

“You're angry at me,” Cas remarks quietly. “I don't like it when you're angry at me.”

“I'm not mad at you, Cas, I'm made at that witch.”

“And me.”

“No,” Dean insists before finally breaking down a bit, “and _myself_. It's just easier to take it out on you.”

“That hardly seems fair.”

The two fall silent a while longer, the conversation dying on that last comment. Dean doesn't know what pisses him off more; the fact he feels bad about taking out his frustration on Cas, or the fact he just told him why. He shouldn't have to explain himself, damn it! Dean chances a glance at Cas, finding that level gaze on him once again. There's no hesitation or fear, no emotion at all, and the hunter wishes he could have a poker face that good.

Castiel sighs and stands up, wandering a bit closer to Dean. He can see the muscles in the hunter tense up, his entire form going rigid at the movement. Though every fiber of his being tells him to stop advancing and give the hunter room to breath, there's a part of him that demands Dean submit to him. He steps right up in front of Dean and reaches out to grasp his chin. The stubble there scratches his fingers as he forces the other to look at him.

“Dean, I understand you're not happy about this arrangement,” he begins. “I, myself, never thought I would claim a mate. Let alone a hunter I've been protecting since I raised him from Hell. You're my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt you... but this time another force was at work. This isn't my fault, or yours...”

“It is too my fault,” Dean mumbles as his eyes break away and look off to the side. “This is all my fault. You said it yourself, I trust you too much. If I would've kept you at arms length like I did everyone else, this never would've happened.”

The admission breaks Castiel's heart, he never meant to give Dean that idea. His grip on the other's chin is broken when Dean jerks his head away, those green pools downcast and filled with sorrow and self-blame. It seems that's all the hunter ever does... blame himself for things gone awry. He doesn't deserve this, doesn't deserve to be put through more suffering than he's already gone through. It pains him to know he's the reason for the hunter's suffering now.

“This is not your fault, Dean. I never should have said that, it's not your fault you trust me. I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. Had I not gotten so close to you, I would still be under the thumb of the archangels, you and Sam would be dead, and the apocalypse would've wiped out human life. Please, never regret our friendship.”

“... I don't, Cas,” Dean sighs after a moment of silence. “I just... I'm so _mad_! You have no idea how hard this is for me. I'm a ladies' man! I don't fuck dudes, I never planned on getting married... hell, I can't even manage a serious relationship! How is this supposed to work? Can't we just... I don't know... make it go away? Like... get a divorce or something?”

“Dean... I wish I could give you what you want, but... I can't. When an angel claims a mate on the level I have you... well... it's a lifelong bond,” Castiel sighs out a bit hurt. “Some mates last even past death, it just depends on how close they were when the bond was created.”

“... How close were we?”

“I really don't...”

“How close, Cas!”

“... You'll be bound to me even in the afterlife.”

Dean tugs at his hair in frustration, a growl escaping his lips. The angel before him stares at the floor, his heart clenching at the sight. When Dean had asked for a divorce, he had been stunned. He knows he's not the hunter's ideal mate, but he's taken damn good care of him over the years. It's an irrational thought, however an alpha angel like himself prides himself on his ability to care for an omega. The fact one doesn't see him an adequate mate is a real blow.

The green-eyed hunter seems to catch this, one brow raising in curiosity. He doesn't say anything, just files it away under 'Castiel's weird habits'. They're interrupted, thankfully, by the shrill buzz of the dryer and Dean hurries to retrieve the clothes. Anything to get away from that sad face, it makes him feel like shit without even trying.

Down the street at the store, Sam and Gabriel gather the things they need... as slowly as humanly possible. Granted, the trickster could've just snapped them into existence, but Sam really needs a distraction while Dean is dealing with Cas. He pushes the shopping cart down another isle, debating whether or not he should indulge Dean's pie obsession.

“They'll be fine,” Gabriel offers calmly. “Angels are very possessive and extremely protective, there's no way he'll kill Dean. He's far too proud to have a mate as famous as him to do that.”

“Okay, first off it's not Cas I'm worried about. Secondly, what the fuck,” Sam comments. “Dean is _not_ famous.”

“Oh please,” Gabriel sorts derisively. “You both are. You stopped the apocalypse, took out Lucifer, stopped an angel war on earth, killed Yellow Eyes, destroyed Lilith, and cheated Death... multiple times. What about that wouldn't make you famous in the eyes of the supernatural?”

“... You have a low bar,” Sam remarks.

The angel-turned-trickster shrugs, waving off the comment with that simple action. He reaches over and grabs a bag of suckers, dropping them into the cart before moving on. With a sigh, Sam follows him. He'll grab a pie for Dean on their way out, seeing as he basically abandoned him after he told him he'd face Cas with him. Not the nicest thing he could've done, but it was necessary. They finish up and check out, making their way back to the laundry mat.

By the time they reach the building, Dean and Cas are just exiting. The clothes they were washing have been stuffed back in the plastic bags, likely not even folded at the moment, and the angel holds both. Though the green-eyed hunter looks a bit miffed, no one asks the question they all what to know the answer to. Not that he would tell them what's going on anyway. He tries to get a bag from Sam or Gabriel, however there aren't that many and Cas doesn't seem to want him carrying anything. His excuse is that Dean needs to relax a bit.

The hotel isn't that far away and the group manages to get there without any mishaps... though they came close. Sam has to hand his bags off to Gabriel, as Dean nearly throttled his new mate at one point. He's not sure how it got to that point, but he's almost certain it was because Cas had questioned him on their night last night. It was an innocent enough inquiry, only wondering if he remembers seeing any markings on either of them during the act, but the hunter didn't like the reminder of his indiscretion. The rest of the day is spent keeping Dean and Cas apart, more for the angel's sake than Dean's... the hunter's temper has reached the 'weapon in hand' point.

That night the group returns to the bar, the four managing to get the same table as before. Gabriel heads to the bar to get them each a beer, somehow managing to show up with a tray of nachos as well... not that Sam and Dean are complaining. They wait for the night to pick up, eying the patrons carefully.

“I was in contact with her,” Castiel remarks with a nod to a pretty brunette. “She borrowed the salt from the table and when I handed it to her our hands touched.”

“I wasn't around her,” Dean sighs. “I was around _her_ , though. She grabbed my ass when I was on my way to the bathroom. Strong grip that one.”

It doesn't go unnoticed that Cas sends the redhead a venomous glare. He brushes it off, however, and admits she was nowhere near him. Sam makes a mental note to keep her far away from the angel tonight as well. Should he get his hands on her, there's no doubt in his mind he'll smite her. As they go through the crowd and pick out those that were around them, Gabriel begins to see a pattern. Everyone they comment on is female.

“Why not a male?” Gabriel asks. “I mean... just because it was a witch doesn't mean it has to be a woman. What men were you both in contact with last night?”

“Uh... the bartender?” Dean remarks questioningly. “I mean, I don't remember touching the guy, but... oh wait! There was one more. It was just a bump, but... when I was coming back to the table after taking a piss, some buff dude nearly knocked me over. I think he was in a hurry, like he was about to puke. Not that I blame the guy, the burgers here are fucking nasty.”

“Where is he?” Gabriel wonders. “Is he here yet?”

“Yeah, right over there. Doesn't look much better than he did last night.”

“I never came in contact with him,” Castiel sighs.

It's been about an hour and they haven't found anyone they've both come in contact with. Dean knows Gabriel's idea of a male witch isn't completely unfounded, however it wasn't the men paying him attention last night. He dealt with women, as he always does. Perhaps Castiel had male eyes on him, however his indifference sets a steel wall between himself and any advances. No one bothers to do more than just look, as his disposition screams 'don't touch'.

They give up for the moment, content to wait for more people to show up, and order some more nachos to pass the time. Dean heads over to the bar to retrieve the cheesy deliciousness, licking his lips eagerly at the prospect of sneaking some chips before handing them over to the table. Even Cas has begun eating them out of boredom. As he picks up the platter, someone sits on the bar-stool beside him. He catches the sound of a light chuckle, green eyes turning to find icy blue.

“Hey, Sage,” Dean greets with a smile. “How was your night?”

“You remembered my name, I'm impressed,” she teases. “My night wasn't as good as yours, I'm sure. Did you behave yourself last night, Dean? That _was_ what you promised, wasn't it? The reason you couldn't join me in a mind-blowing night of pleasure.”

“... You never mentioned anything about mind-blowing,” Dean remarks in faux indignation. “If you would've said _that_ last night, I would've told my brother to go screw himself.”

“Hmm... you didn't answer my question, Dean. Did you have fun last night? I heard from a girlfriend of mine that you were pretty drunk when you left. Alcohol consumption of that amount practically _demands_ a slip up in the behavior area. Surely you misbehaved with _someone_ worth while.”

“Man, I wish it were you,” the hunter chuckles. “But, alas, I'm not that lucky. I found myself in an extremely uneasy situation this morning... I mean, like, _extremely_ tense. Like, 'the shit hit the fan' uncomfortable.”

Sage watches him with laughter in her eyes, a small smirk on her painted black lips. Being around her is easy, it's something Dean's familiar with and he falls into old habits quickly. He tells Sage about his morning, leaving out a lot of stuff he would never tell anyone but Sam... maybe. He doesn't mention who he was with, only that they were male. He never tells her about his marriage, leaves out the morning bath, and admits he's been taking his anger out on Cas and Sam. He's surprised it's so easy to talk to the woman he barely knows. Then again, he's been this friendly with a lot of bartenders... mainly because he knows he'll never see them again.

The dark haired woman is getting comfortable with Dean, scooting closer and playing with her hair coyly. She doesn't notice the venom directed at her, nor does she feel the pulse of pure power creating a heavier weight of gravity in the spacious room. Cas is watching Dean flirt with the woman, his anger and possessiveness nearly getting the better of him. That's _his_ mate, she has no right to even _look_ at him in a lustful manner! Without thinking, he gets to his feet and makes his way toward Dean. Gabriel catches the pure wrath pulsing around his little brother, quickly following in order to talk him down as they go.

By the time they reach the two at the bar, Castiel at least has his head about him. When Cas steps over to Dean, reaching for the nachos in order to get his attention, Gabriel studies the woman testing his brother. She's a bombshell, to be sure, yet there's an emptiness in her that screams 'black widow'. He can practically taste the magic that coats her aura, gagging on the darkness there. Dean is surprised when Cas pulls the nachos from the bar, green eyes catching sight of livid blue.

“Uh... Hey, Cas,” Dean remarks. “I'm sorry about the nachos, I just... lost track of time. Have I really been here that long?”

“Around fifteen minutes,” he comments shortly. “I think you should return to the table with us. Gabriel will get a few more drinks.”

“No, I'm good. Thanks anyway,” the hunter smiles. “I'm talking to Sage.”

Cas can fell his eyes glowing blue in his fury, yet a pat from Gabriel has him calm in seconds. The archangel needs to get Dean away from that witch and fast. If she catches on to the fact he knows what she is, she just might get hostile with the unsuspecting hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sage stealing Dean's attention and Cas getting all the more jealous, Gabriel needs to think quick before something bad happens. Good thing he's good at that sort of thing. Once he has Dean back at the table with a little white lie, they deal with the problem at hand. With the two new mates arguing about Dean's behavior and Castiel's possessiveness, only Gabriel notes Sage making her way over. After pulling as much info as possible from Sage, the four return to Dean's hotel room. With Dean more agitated than ever, they choose their next destination and the angels once more abandon Sam. Sam and Gabriel both engage in a heart-to-heart with their ailing brothers. That night, Dean is faced with Castiel's jealousy and realizes they need to set up boundaries to better deal with their unwanted marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. I didn't get a chance to finish the next chapter of 'Angels Among Us'. I'm still working on it. I really wanna work on 'Loki's Cherubs' and 'Sleepwalk in Hell', but I'll do that after I finish the next chapter to 'Angels'. Anyway, enjoy your update =)

Dean is enthralled with this woman, it's easy enough to see. Though he's always been caught by attractive women, the fact Sage is a witch works double against him. Cas is getting more and more volatile, which means he'll likely smite the bitch in two seconds if the archangel can't think of something fast. He wracks his brain, catching the twitch of his younger brother's hand, and jumps into the conversation.

“Actually, Dean-o,” Gabriel remarks warily. “I think Cas has a great idea there. We were just gonna go over our next stop on the 'Winchester family vacation' route. You remember what happened last time you didn't discuss it with us... you don't want Sam picking the spot again, do you?”

“Hell no! I'll be back, Sage,” Dean smiles fetchingly. “Can't let my little brother pick some lame-o nerd spot again.”

She nods and watches him slip away, shivering at the chill Castiel's gaze sends through her. It's like glacier water in her veins. The angel turns his back on her and follows Dean to the table, pulling out the hunter's chair before walking around to his own seat. Gabriel is already there, trusting Cas to reign in his mate... well... for now. It's utterly impossible to control either Winchester brother for long.

When Dean sits down, he automatically looks for the map they've been using. Sam is just searching something on his cell phone, obviously not thinking about the trip in the least, and the older brother sends a glare Gabriel's way. With a frustrated growl, he goes to head back to Sage. Gabriel quickly snaps his fingers and Dean finds himself unable to move.

“You better have a damn good reason for this, Gabe,” he snarls.

“That woman is a witch,” the trickster points out. “I'm guessing she came in contact with both of you last night, right?”

“She kissed me,” Dean admits with a cocky smirk.

“She _what_!” Cas snaps. “That unholy harlot!”

Three pairs of eyes stare at the angel in shock, all trying their best not to laugh at his utterance. Dean breaks first, followed by Sam and Gabriel. The laughter only has the angel looking affronted, a light blush dusting the bridge of his nose. He's never really gone off like that before... well, he's beat the shit out of Dean once or twice, but his language has always been the same. This is the first time he's ever called anyone something unkind.

“Dude, Cas,” Dean chuckles. “That's the first time we've ever heard that from you! That's hilarious! We have _definitely_ got to teach you how to curse properly.”

“That's hardly the point!” the angel snaps. “That _witch_ kissed you, Dean. And just a few moments ago she was _flirting_ with you! Which, might I point you, you were shamelessly answering! You're _my_ mate now, Dean, you have no business with anyone else!”

“Whoa, chill out,” the hunter frowns. “It's just harmless flirting, Cas, nothing more. Would it make you feel better if I flirted with you, too? Wait... how do you flirt with guys, Sammy?”

“Don't ask me, man, I don't flirt with guys.”

“I do!” Gabriel grins gleefully.

Two glares cut his way, the Winchesters successfully shutting the trickster up. Things are getting hairy and Gabriel is about ready to call it a day... when Sage starts sashaying her way over. The trickster immediately wishes the woman had half a brain to work with. She's halfway to the table when the argument turns heated, the two hissing whispers at one another so as to not cause a scene.

“You don't _own_ me, Cas!”

“Does the word 'marriage' mean _anything_ to you?”

“Yeah, it does. It means _plenty_ of things. A headache, monotonous, a waste of time, the end of life as I know it... take your pick, I have plenty more.”

Sage lays a hand on Dean's shoulder when she reaches him and the hunter relaxes at the touch. Cas is immediately pissed, growling softly as his Grace slams into the woman in warning. Shocked at the unexpected feeling, Sage sets large eyes on the angel. Before she has the chance to move, Gabriel snaps his fingers and she's trapped on a chair as well.

The woman struggles for a few moments, the sadistic grin given her by the trickster doing nothing to settle her nerves. It's a few seconds before she notices Dean is in the same predicament she is. Surprised they'd stoop low enough to immobilize one of their own, she can't help the curiosity bubbling up. Her struggles cease and those icy blue eyes study those around the table warily.

“Hey, Sage,” Dean smiles sheepishly. “So... this is my family. Sam, my brother. Cas, my best friend... and Loki, Sam's boyfriend.”

“Loki?” she asks in shock. “ _The_ Loki? The trickster god himself? Why the hell didn't you tell me your brother's banging the trickster god? I _never_ would've bothered with you if I knew! Messing with Loki is like signing a slow-death warrant!”

“Gee, I'm sorry I didn't say anything,” the hunter bites back. “I was under the impression you were a human female that _didn't_ spend her time chanting over bubbling liquids and cutting the heads off chickens!”

“Enough!”

Castiel's voice echoes within the room, time seeming to stop thanks to the trickster's quick hands, and the outburst is heard only by them. They're locked in Gabriel's own little bubble, gone from the bar and the eyes of the other patrons. The group can still see _them_ , however, their still bodies like a garden of statues. The angel glowers heatedly at the witch, who wilts at the furious gaze. Even Dean and Sam sink in their seats, having never seen this from their long-time friend.

“You had better start talking,” he snarls out. “You have absolutely _no_ idea the consequences of your actions. Unless you'd like to find them out first hand, I expect you to be swift and truthful. Do I make myself clear?”

“There's a contract out on the Winchester brothers, they've been deemed a massive threat,” she spills immediately. “We just had to get them off their game. My original plan was to get Dean back to my place and douse him with a love potion. No Dean, no threat. He'd be my toy for the rest of his life.”

“Dude! That's so not cool,” Dean gasps. “I can't _believe_ I thought you were hot!”

“You think _I'm_ happy about the outcome?” Sage growls out. “You should've just said yes and come home with me! Now I don't know whether my fallback plan worked or not! It'll take _forever_ to find out and by then someone else will have said it was _their_ doing!”

“You're breaking my heart,” Dean snarls. “How do we undo it?”

There's silence for a moment, Sage looking positively confused. She looks around the table, trying to figure out if the other is serious or not. At the straight faces all around, she sighs and hangs her head in defeat. Sure she planned to take them out, probably even hoped for Dean to be destroyed when he woke up next to his friend, but she never thought she'd get caught.

“I don't know what you mean,” she sighs. “My spell was a one time thing. Flash, bang, done. The spell is activated, you screw like a couple animals in heat, it's all over with. Just like that. Whatever you did between and after that time wasn't my fault.”

“You attached the focus mark on an angel, what the hell did you think was gonna happen?” Sam wonders almost waspish.

“An _angel_? This is his _angel_ friend? Why the hell can't you people have normal human friends?” she hollers. “I thought he was just another hunter you knew!”

Gabriel sits back in his seat, thoroughly enjoying all the chaos being tossed about. He doesn't know whether to laugh or join in the shouting. Just for the hell of it, mind you. Outside his bubble, he can hear and feel everything moving about. Something is bothering him about it, it seems almost... mad. As though all hell is breaking loose and they're missing out.

Once more Dean and Sage are struggling to remove themselves from their chairs, mainly to get to one another's throats. Though their voices are getting loud, the ruckus outside the bubble is even louder. He's getting worried, his eyes darting between each person at the table. He's getting the feeling of witchcraft and maybe a little bit of demon presence. It's not looking good on the outside of their safe zone. With an irritated sigh, he realizes his fun needs to be cut short... if only for the safety of his family.

“Okay, guys,” he remarks. “Fun's over, we need to get going. Either gank the witch or give her a slap on the wrist, because I sure as hell ain't taking her with us.”

“Gank her!” Dean shouts.

“Dean, we don't kill humans,” Sam sighs. “Even though she's a witch, she's still human. Just... leave her here or something. There isn't much more we can do.”

“Let Cas or Gabe gank her! They're angels, they can gank whoever they want!”

Cas smirks and reaches over for Sage's face, a look of pure self-satisfaction within his expression. Sage's face has lost all color at the sight, her arrogance quickly turning to fear, and the only thing that saves her is Gabriel kicking his little brother from under the table. His warning look is just as terrifying to Castiel as the younger angel is to Sage. He backs down almost immediately... almost. There's still a small part of him that wants to say 'screw it' and kill the witch anyway, consequences be damned.

Once he's backed away from Sage, the disappointment shared between him and Dean thick upon the air, Gabriel turns to Sage. He doesn't need to say anything, she knows what's coming. It's horribly obvious the threat is there, especially when Gabriel's hand takes Sam's in an almost tender manner. This is Loki's family and any harm that comes to them will be quadrupled on the person stupid enough to cause it. Cas takes Dean's hand, though the hunter sends him a bitter scowl at the action, and the four disappear.

The hotel room they end up in is Dean's, the one he shares with Cas. They're not there half a second and the green-eyed male is pulling away from Castiel. If the angel is upset, he doesn't show it. Gabriel seats himself at the small table near the door, motioning to the other chair for Sam. Cas sits on the end of the bed. Since he doesn't need to sleep, he normally sits at the table and reads or takes a long walk. Dean is the one that uses the bed most often. Right now, however, he's pacing the room.

“We should probably get ready to move on,” Sam sighs. “I'll go get the map... Dean, you should start packing up our bags, okay?”

“... Fine.”

Sam stands up and heads outside to the Impala, leaving Dean in the company of their two angel friends. He doesn't like the way they watch every move he makes. Sure, he should be used to it thanks to Cas... but this is different. This time he has a feeling he knows what they're thinking. He can see disappointment in Castiel's blue eyes and he doesn't like the fact he put it there. Dean grabs his duffel bag and dumps their clothes onto the other side of the bed to fold.

It doesn't take Sam long to grab the map from the car, so when he returns Dean is still folding. The taller male sets the map on the table and joins his brother, carefully setting their clothes in the bags after Dean folds them. The room is so quiet he's afraid something bad is about to crash through the door demanding blood. A glance at Gabriel shows him gazing at the map, searching for a good place to head to next. Castiel, on the other hand, is still watching Dean.

“Stop it,” Dean mutters.

“Stop what?”

“Stop watching me! I'm just folding clothes, it's not that fucking fascinating!”

“Okay, you need to chill,” Sam states. “You're so wound up you're about to snap and we don't need that! Sit down and breath, okay?”

Dean opens his mouth to argue, yet his younger brother pulls that bitch-face he knows not to challenge. With a sigh of defeat, Dean sits across from Gabriel at the table and slouches in his chair petulantly. Cas has moved his gaze to the floor, if only to help Dean calm down. It works a bit, the hunter finally able to take deep breaths and chill.

Silence reigns again, the only noise being the rustle of clothing and the tick of a clock. The room is getting warm, so Dean gets up to open a window. It probably won't help, but if there's a breeze it'll be a little cooler. When he returns to his seat, he gazes upon the map with a sigh. A thought occurs to him and a smile breaks out on his face.

“We should go camping!” he states. “You know, I heard they set up a camping grounds where we ganked that Wendigo! We should go there next!”

“I don't know, Dean...”

“It's perfect, Sammy. Out in the middle of nowhere, no supernatural presence anymore, and no one is likely to follow us. Besides, it's been forever since we got to go camping.”

Sam is quiet, eyes downcast as he concentrates on his current chore. It's true, they haven't been camping in a long time. The last time they went just to go, they were kids and Bobby took them. With a sigh, he relents and nods his head. At least it seems to make Dean happy and, perhaps, he'll find the time to bond a bit with Cas. They really need time together.

Now that their next stop is decided, Dean gets up to help Sam finish packing. Cas glances their way, yet when he stands he heads to the door. Its about time for his walk and he's always liked the fresh night air... it helps clear his head. All eyes are on him a moment, his retreating form a surprise to all but one in the room, and Sam gives Gabriel a pointed look.

“Wait up, Cas,” he states. “I could use a good walk, too, if you don't mind the company.”

“Not at all,” Castiel replies.

The two exit the room and Sam turns to Dean. The older Winchester has returned his gaze to the pile of clothes, though Sam caught the glance Castiel's way. He hums to himself and tosses a few shirts into his bag. The tune is one Dean is familiar with and he can't help but join in with the words. It raises his spirits a bit and Sam knows that; his brother loves his music. After a short while, he's relaxed enough that conversation is open to any topic.

“You're hurting him, you know,” Sam remarks quietly.

“... I don't want to talk about this.”

“You need to. I know you're not happy about all this and I'm sure Cas isn't either, but that's no excuse for you to act like this toward him. He cares about you, you're his best friend, don't push him away because of something a witch caused. It's not his fault.”

“I know it isn't... it's mine,” Dean frowns.

“And you trying to punish yourself is punishing him as well. How fair is that?” Sam argues. “He thinks you're mad at him.”

“What am I supposed to do?” the green-eyed hunter snaps. “Play nice? Have sex with him? I didn't know what the hell I was doing last night! Deep down I knew it was wrong and I didn't want it to happen, how the hell do you think I can ignore that now? I'm trapped in a marriage I don't want, with a guy I'll probably never have sex with again, and I can't even flirt with a chick without him flipping out! I don't know what to do, Sammy, so please... tell me. Tell me what to do.”

Sam sighs and sets down the jeans he was folding. His brother is finally snapping, something Sam's been waiting for since he learned what happened. When Dean gets this worked up, it's best to start the healing process after he flips out. The other has teary eyes, his panic finally forcing his emotions to the surface. He's scared and lost, two states of mind that never sit well with the hunter.

“Look I know you don't want this,” Sam sighs. “You'll just have to make the best of it. Just because you're married to Cas doesn't mean you have to treat him differently. You guys can still be the best friends you were, you just can't do some things you're used to. Flirting with women, for example. Maybe you'll be able to some day, you just have to explain to Cas that it doesn't mean anything and he shouldn't take it personally. You should probably stay away from porn, too. A lot of people consider that an act of cheating.”

“... No _porn_? What the hell am I supposed to do with myself?”

“Spend time with your husband,” Sam comments. “Maybe if you guys spend enough time with each other, you'll find that you actually like the idea of being married to him.”

“... My husband? My very _male_ husband that I'll likely never have sex with again? _That_ husband?” Dean frowns with a scowl.

“No, Dean, the _other_ husband,” Sam remarks sarcastically. “You know, the one you neglected to tell me about. What other spouse could I _possibly_ be talking about?”

The shorter of the two bristles, yet says nothing in response. He knows Sam is getting just as irritated as he is. It's probably not because of the situation, but because Dean is being so stubborn about it. In all honesty, he could still treat Cas like nothing ever happened. The only problem with that, is the fact he _knows_ it happened. Try as he might, he just can't ignore the fact he was screwed by a guy... and a part of him liked it. It shakes the entire basis of his sexuality, of everything he ever knew about himself, and it terrifies him. He hates change, simply hates it, and this is the biggest change he's ever had to face aside from life without Sam and his father's death.

Castiel watches the moon rest among the stars. He and Gabriel stopped in the small park in town, the two sitting on a swing set as they stare up at the sky. Gabriel always loved the sight of the night sky, all the stars and the wisps of clouds... the moon soaking the earth in a silvery light. It's calming and beautiful, one of the reasons he doesn't mind turning his back on Heaven.

“He hates me,” Cas finally sighs out.

“No he doesn't, Cas,” Gabriel remarks. “That man could never hate you, he's just... uncertain right now. Give him time, okay? Things will work out, I'm positive!”

“He's never going to talk to me again,” he continues. “I thought I protected him well enough, I thought I was a good alpha... that I kept him happy and safe. I guess I was wrong. He doesn't see me as an adequate mate, he sees me as a nuisance he wants to get rid of.”

“Now you're just being dramatic,” the trickster frowns. “You have nothing to worry about, okay? This just happened too quickly for him, that's all. I see the way he looks at you, how he acts around you. The feeling is there, it's just a little seed right now. You have to nurture it, tend to it, and it'll grow into a beautiful flower. It just takes time and patience.”

“... I hope you're right. I can't stand him being angry with me.”

The older of the two pats Cas on the back, a comforting gesture meant to assure him he's not alone. It helps, if only a little, and he gets a small smile in return. It's enough for now. They turn their attention back to the moon, wondering briefly how everything is in Heaven. All Castiel ever wanted was to help fix the bickering and stop the fighting, yet after they all fell... he found he didn't care about it anymore. Though he wanted to help them, they saw fit to hunt him down and send a Reaper to kill him. Then he couldn't blame them, he would've done the same, but as he lived out life as a human... he saw the error of their ways. His time spent as a human was the best thing that could've happened to him and he hopes falling as they did helped the other angels learn about being human.

When Castiel returns to the hotel, Dean is already asleep on the bed. Sam has retreated to his own room, most likely waiting up for Gabriel. It's almost midnight and he could've stayed out a lot longer... but the trickster wanted to get back so Sam could get some sleep. He convinced Cas to go with him. Now that he's standing in the middle of the room, eyes on Dean's slumbering form, he wishes he stayed out longer. He's just not ready to face the human he gave up everything for... numerous times.

Just as he's sitting at the table, he hears Dean stir on the bed. The hunter grumbles to himself sleepily. One hand raises to rub at an eye, the green-eyed male sitting up to look around the room. Once he sees that Cas is across said room, he seems to hesitate a moment. It's a moment that has Castiel's heart in his stomach. Before Dean says anything, he clears his throat and stands back up.

“I can leave again if you want,” he remarks. “I like being outside at night anyway.”

“No, it's okay,” Dean sighs. “I would hate myself if I found out you were killed because I kicked you out. I just didn't know if you were the witch sneaking in or not.”

“... Would you have preferred the witch?” Cas wonders with a raised brow.

“Of course not, man.”

The angel wants nothing more than to pursue the fact that Dean liked Sage, that he flirted with her and was responsive to her advances. He wants to let the hunter know how much he didn't like the sight, how much it hurt that he's pushing Cas away but pulled that witch closer. Instead, he sits back down and turns his gaze to the window. Dean knows something is bothering him, yet he's not one to ask about another person's feelings. It's at that moment Dean remembers Sam's comment from earlier.

“You know, Cas,” Dean sighs. “I'm not very good with words and I hate talking about... stuff like this... but Sam said I should bring up the whole 'flirting' thing with you.”

“Dean...”

“No, it's okay. We should probably put down boundaries now so another misunderstanding doesn't pop up in the future,” he remarks. “Okay, look... I flirt. I flirt a lot. I can't help it, it just happens. I'm so used to doing it to get the better room, to get free drinks, even to get discounts here and there. I grew up watching it, I grew up doing it... it's just a part of who I am. I'm sorry you don't like it, but it's not like you didn't know. It never means anything, it's just something to do. I need you to understand that.”

“... I understand,” Cas sighs. “I just don't like thinking you want to be with them.”

“Dude, I don't,” Dean huffs. “I don't want to be with them. If I did, I would have already been married before this. I mean, yeah I like sex... who doesn't? I love having sex and I normally do it with random women, but I never stayed with them. I know I can't do that anymore, I don't plan on it. I'm not happy about it, but won't do it. I won't even look at porn anymore, just... don't tell me I can't flirt.”

Castiel doesn't know what to say to that. He can't help his territorial nature, yet Dean is giving up so much and he knows it's hurting the other. With a sigh of relent, he decides he has no choice but to play the hunter's compromising game. He nods stiffly, hoping the other understands what it's meant for. From the way Dean's figure relaxes, he can only assume he understands.

The angel has never had to worry about boundaries before, never thought he'd have them with his mate, yet he realizes where Dean is coming from. The hunter is scared, he can feel that through their bond. There's no reason for it, there's no threat staring him down, however Castiel knows it's not a threat he's afraid of... it's the situation. A situation the angel helped put them in. If this is what is needed to make his mate feel safe, then this is what he'll do.

“You spoke of boundaries,” he offers. “What did you have in mind?”

“... I know it isn't fair of me to ask this, but... I just want things to stay the way they were,” Dean replies. “I need to take things slower. Right now, I feel like I'm backed into a corner and facing down an army of demons alone. I can't take this stress. I don't like change, Cas, I really don't. I can't look at you and think 'that's my husband', it's too soon and it's freaking me out.”

“You're afraid of intimacy,” Castiel comments in realization. “I wasn't aware you would fear that, but if that's what will make you happy then it's fine. We don't have to be intimate. I can be patient, it's a trait I've learned to nurture when dealing with you and Sam.”

“So... no holding hands or kissing?” Dean asks warily.

“I don't know why you're being so adamant about all this,” the angel murmurs in confusion. “Why do you care so much about all this? It's not like you've been a particularly emotional and intimate person before all this... you barely hug your brother. It's not like I was expecting you to lay down for me the minute I asked... I honestly never even thought about it.”

“Well... good. I'm glad we had this talk,” the hunter mutters a bit baffled. “Anything you want to add?”

“I think you did a pretty good job, there's nothing to add,” Cas shrugs. “Besides, what I want doesn't matter. What matters is what you want and what will make you happy. It's my job to make you happy, Dean, to protect you. That's all that matters. Now go back to sleep, it's already rather late and you have to wake early tomorrow.”

The hunter hesitates, slowly absorbing what was said. He doesn't understand it, the way the angel can brush off his own wants for Dean's. It shouldn't be like that. They should meet halfway, shouldn't they? It feels like the brunette is only humoring him, that he feels he has to give Dean what he wants. He frowns and stares at the angel a little longer. Eventually, he lies back and closes his eyes. He'll try to coax the other tomorrow. Well... maybe. It might be nice to call the shots between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a good night's sleep, Dean's conscience is getting the better of him. He tries his hardest to coax Cas into making this negotiations thing a bit more equal in terms. Cas, however, is confused as to Dean's attempt. Just to appease the other, he tells Dean what he wants... such a simple little desire. Afterward, they're off to their next vacation spot. With their agreement to act as they always have to one another in place, Dean tries to spend some time with Cas. Their time together is more awkward now, though, and they both notice it. their time bonding goes well into the night as they take a stroll together, Dean constantly reminded of Castiel's strengthened ability to read his thoughts. Though they still find a good number of bumps to get over, the worst is when night falls. Dean is beginning to fall off the path he managed to get on, falling back on an 'it's all for the job and nothing more' way of thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no new chapter for 'Angels Among Us' yet. I'm babysitting all freaking week, which is why the update is so late. Those kids stress me out when they're together, no wonder I'm literally the only person that will watch them together... I should charge double. Anyway, enjoy your update =)

The morning wakes Dean with a harsh knock from the door. It isn't Sam, the younger Winchester would've just barged in, so Dean silently promises to hurt Gabriel later. Cas is still sitting at the table, eyes turned to the window in silent contemplation. When no one answers the knocking, Sam pushes past Gabriel to enter the room.

“Time to get up, Dean,” Sam calls. “We have to start early if we want to get out of here without the witch following us.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there,” Dean sighs. “I'll meet you at the car, just give me time to shower. Sound good?”

“I can live with it.”

The two intruders exit once more, yet when Cas attempts to follow he's stopped by Dean. The hunter knows it isn't fair he take advantage of Cas, especially if they're supposed to be in a relationship now, so he's going to try having that talk again this morning. Sometimes he really hates being such a righteous man.

As Dean showers, he leaves the bathroom door open so he can talk to Castiel. The angel refused to enter the room, trying his hardest to respect Dean's boundaries. He wouldn't have walked into the bathroom while the hunter was showering before the bond, so he refuses to now. It's a pain in the hunter's ass, but he isn't about to confuse Cas with exceptions.

“I was thinking about what you said last night,” Dean calls out over the running water. “It sort of gave me the impression that marriage to an angel and marriage to a human are completely different. I thought maybe you could explain how it works with angels and we can figure out how to deal will all this shit.”

“... I don't understand,” Cas remarks. “I thought you wanted to have boundaries. It didn't matter then that it might be different, why does it matter now?”

“Because it isn't fair that I get everything I want and you get nothing,” he informs. “I mean... that's like every other hook up I've ever had, except it's a lifelong hook up. I don't think those even exist.”

“I don't mind.”

“I do! I feel like a complete asshole. Just... there has to be something you want.”

“I just want you to be happy,” Cas admits. “I want you to think that I'm a worthy mate, that I take good care of you and protect you well enough. That's all I want.”

The hunter exits the shower and dries off, wrapping the towel around his waist. The angel's admittance makes him feel even worse, if that's even possible. It's such an innocent desire. It's so like Castiel to have such an innocent want it makes Dean feel like the biggest asshole in the universe. Here he's worried about holding hands and all Cas wants is his happiness. He resists the urge to smack his head against the mirror, groaning quietly before joining Cas in the bedroom. The angel immediately turns his back on Dean.

Though he appreciates the privacy, it still irritates him. He dresses rather quickly, knowing the angel is trying to resist the urge to peek. He would've. Hell, he probably wouldn't have even turned around to begin with! They're both guys, it's not like one of them has something the other doesn't.

“Okay, I'm done,” he mutters. “Let's go.”

“There is something else I want,” Castiel says as an after thought. “I would like you to talk to me. Not only about menial things or topics you usually bring up, but about what you're feeling as well. I know it isn't something you like, but I believe it's only fair.”

“... I'll try,” Dean remarks. “That's all I can give you, Cas. I'm not gonna change overnight.”

“That's adequate for now.”

With that, the brunette heads out the door. Dean grabs his bag and follows, throwing the duffel into the trunk of the Impala once he gets there. Sam is already behind the wheel, obviously not intending to allow Dean the spot in the least. Gabriel is in the backseat, lounging along the entire length with a sucker in his mouth. As Cas gets in on the passenger side, the trickster shifts to make room for him... and then sets his feet on the other's lap.

When they're all within the black car, Sam sets off toward the location of one of their first hunts together. It's almost nostalgic as they drive down the familiar roads, the trees towering over them the closer they get to the area. The town hasn't changed... at all. It's still small and holding on to the 'mom and pop' theme. The ranger's station is still in the same spot, though new people have been trained and employed after the Wendigo incident. It's a stroke of luck, as the hunters normally don't go places they've already been. They try not to be recognized by past 'clients'.

“Check it out, Sammy! We'll be having company! How cool is that? It'll be like a real camping trip!” Dean grins.

Sam barely brings the car to a halt in one of the designated parking spots and Dean is flinging his door open. His boots hit the dirt and he's moving toward the nearest trail in no time. By the time the Impala is parked and Sam has their bags, he's past the tree line and out of sight. With a heavy sigh, Cas disappears to catch up with him. The last thing they need is for Dean to run into more trouble.

A few bags are taken by Gabriel, his golden gaze filled with curiosity. There isn't any camping gear in the trunk, as they didn't plan on using any, so a snap of his fingers gives them what they need. Sam sends him a grateful smile. Together, they manage to lug the stuff down the trail. Thankfully, Cas has Dean held up close by. Once they reach the other hunter, Sam dumps a few bags into his arms. He knows the angel wants to take them instead, leaving Dean open in case of attack, yet he withholds the urge.

“Do you need help, Gabriel?” he wonders.

“Sure, Cas. Here.”

He takes what he can from Gabriel, always willing to help out, and Dean leads the way toward the camping area. It's a large area covered in dirt and grass. There's a lake near it with a dock and a few canoes, they're overturned on the shore and waiting for use. A few cabins are scattered about for those that can't take roughing it, a couple outhouses, and a large stone ring for a group campfire. A ranger walks out of the largest cabin, a fishing rod in one hand and tackle box in the other.

A few kids are swimming in the lake, some adults on the other end are fishing, and a couple women are tanning on the beach. Other than that, there are random tents all over and some people cooking lunch over their personal fires. At the sight of metal grills here and there, Dean gives a silent cheer and hurries toward an empty spot with one.

“Okay, Dean, let's put the tents up,” Sam sighs. “Looks like they're both doubles, so we can share with...”

“I know, I know, okay?” Dean huffs. “Cas will be in mine and you'll be banging Gabriel in yours... put it over there, I don't want to hear it.”

“You're just sore we get to have sex and you don't,” Gabriel smirks. “Well... you can, but you're too proud to use your spouse in that manner.”

“That's enough, Gabriel,” Castiel murmurs. “Leave Dean alone.”

He's sitting near the stone circle, setting logs in the middle to light later. On four sides are thick logs split in half and set down for benches. He's sitting on one of those with his back to his three companions. The trickster frowns, suddenly regretful he went after Dean in that way... the hunter isn't the only one he hurt. He pats Cas on the shoulder by way of apology and tries to help Sam set up their tent. It's not his forte, so he's more of a hindrance than a help.

Dean finishes first, reaching for the sleeping bags to place them inside with his duffel. His hand hesitates over the nearest bag, the realization there are only two sleeping bags strikes him. They're larger than usual, which means they're built for two, and he can't help the glare he sends Gabriel at that fact. He just knows the other is trying to piss him off. He knows Cas can't stay up like he does usually, not here. He has to stay within the tent like he's sleeping, or everyone will get suspicious and they'll have to leave early. Unfortunately, that also means he'll be sharing the sleeping bag with him.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean remarks as he shoves the bag into the tent. “Do you want to go fishing with me? I feel like grilled fish tonight.”

“Of course.”

Gabriel provides the gear, sending a small smirk toward his little brother. This is a good chance for them to bond. Dean leads the way to the lake, tackle box in hand and fishing pole resting on a shoulder. When they find a good spot, they sit down in the grass and bait their hooks. Cas has never been fishing before, so Dean has to teach him. He's rather patient with the task, showing him how to put bait on the hook, how to cast, and telling him not to pull the line in until the fish gets a hold of the hook. It's more to relax than to actually catch anything... for the angel any way.

They're quiet for a long while, watching the kids play in the waters and listening to their cries of joy and playful splashing. The men they passed to get to this spot are asleep at their lines. The water is clear enough they can see the fish darting about, which makes their chore a bit easier. Dean sighs and closes his eyes to the sunlight washing over him. Across the lake, Gabriel and Sam have changed into swimming trunks and jumped in the warm liquid. Cas can see them floating about away from the rambunctious kids.

“This is nice,” Cas comments.

“Yeah it is. Hey, I need to talk to you about something,” Dean says a bit nervously. “Gabriel only conjured up one sleeping bag for us... a couple's bag. We'll have to share while we're here. I don't mind it, I just... I don't want to wake up wrapped in your arms or something. The first time was shock enough.”

“I promise I won't hold you,” the angel states.

“... You're okay with that, right?” Dean wonders after a moment's hesitation. “I mean, if you have problems with that, just say so. I'm sure we can come to some sort of compromise.”

“It's fine, Dean. I don't mind.”

The hunter sighs and turns his gaze back to the fishing line. A few fish are circling his hook, however they're hesitant to bite. They remind him of Cas. It seems like the angel is doing the exact same thing; circling Dean carefully and uncertain when to bite. It's an unnerving vision within his mind, yet it makes sense to him. It also makes him feel like shit. Here this angel does so much for him and he gets stuck with Dean, an unworthy man wrought with sin and emptiness. Cas deserves so much better.

“I don't like your line of thought, Dean,” Cas remarks a bit sharply.

Dean starts at the tone, green eyes wide as they regard Castiel. He's scowling at the waters now, obviously upset about something. The older Winchester is about to yell at him for reading his thoughts, yet deep down he knows Cas didn't do it on purpose. This bond is beginning to be a bigger hassle than he first thought it could be. With a sigh, he tries to shut his mind off completely. The only thing he manages is thinking back to when he was dreaming about a relaxing day of fishing and Cas popped in for a hasty visit. That only leads to more thoughts about the angel and the hunter cursing his mind for going down that road.

When he glances over at Cas next, the angel is smirking and trying hard not to laugh. The hunter can't help a little chuckle at that. The entire situation is just so stupid. After that things are far more smooth, the two chatting about little things. When Sam and Gabriel arrive with a cooler of beer, spirits are lifted all the more. Though they don't drop in a line, the two sit down to spend time with their siblings.

“I have to admit, Dean, this was a good idea,” Sam comments.

“I have those sometimes,” Dean nods. “So, what are you two planning later? Anything special? A moonlit stroll or some other sappy romantic shit?”

“Actually, no,” the taller man laughs. “Gabe and I were actually just planning on sitting around the campfire. I think the camp is going to hold some bonfire or something later. There's supposed to be karaoke and ghost stories, shit like that. I thought it might be fun. What about you and Cas?”

“Don't know, didn't really talk about it. What are you thinking, Cas?”

“I would've actually liked to take a walk,” the angel admits quietly. “It relaxes me. You don't have to come if you don't want, you might actually like the karaoke better.”

Sam glances at his brother, catching the light blush he's trying to hide on his cheeks. Romantic isn't really Dean's specialty, in fact... he's the furthest thing from it. His idea of wooing is a few cheap drinks at a bar and a night of sex. Obviously, that's not happening with Cas. The thought of actually taking a moonlit stroll with the angel is embarrassing to him. Sam doesn't doubt he'll end up at the bonfire later, not one bit.

Fishing went well enough that they have dinner, the food left to Dean to get ready. Sam and Gabriel are sitting together by the fire, one reading a book and the other playing a video game. Castiel has lit the fire there, sitting so he can watch Dean at the grill quietly. The way the other moves around the metal contraption is almost captivating. His body moves so fluidly. The grace held within him is just as much so during such a menial task as it would be during battle.

“You're staring again,” Dean sighs.

“I don't have anything else to do.”

“... Hand me the salt and pepper. And that lemon over there.”

Castiel does so, watching as Dean sprinkles them over the fish. He's surprised the hunter has taken so well to cooking, he never seemed the domestic type. Dean flips the fish and deals with the other side, checking how white the meat is. When it's done, he pulls them off the grill and onto a platter provided by Gabriel... as pretty much everything is.

The trickster isn't really in the mood for fish, so when Dean turns around there's a platter of nachos and his fish are gone. With a frustrated growl, he nearly throws the porcelain plate at the golden-eyed man. Then Cas points out the fish in the nachos. With a heavy sigh, the hunter joins the other two to eat. The conversation is light and filled with laughs, mostly reminiscence on the past.

After dinner, the two couples part ways. Sam and Gabriel head over to the bonfire, both completely shocked Dean chose a walk with Cas over karaoke. He has to admit, the ambiance is incredibly relaxing as they walk along the forest trails. He looks up at a silvery moon, the stars winking back down at him. Cas is quiet at his side, his features almost contemplating.

“You didn't have to come,” he says softly.

“I wanted to,” Dean offers. “It's actually really nice. I've never really just enjoyed a walk before... I should do it more often.”

“You're missing the singing.”

“They'll have another bonfire tomorrow. Besides, maybe we'll get back in time for the ghost stories! They might tell something about the Wendigo Sam and I fought, wouldn't that be awesome?”

A twig snaps beneath Dean's foot. It stirs an owl in the trees to his left, the bird calling out to him in irritation before taking flight. The hunter tenses automatically, yet that's the only reaction given. Years of hunting instilled that precautionary measure within both Winchesters. Once the bird has gone, they continue their walk.

After a little while, the two come across a small hot spring. It's set away from the lake and deep within the trees, leaving them secluded in privacy. Dean is never one to miss opportunities, so he starts stripping down to his boxers. Cas quickly looks away in disbelief.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“Taking a dip, duh,” he answers. “Sammy and I do this all the time. Come on, Cas, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“There is no horse here...”

“Just take off your damn clothes and get in the water,” Dean sighs.

He tosses his own clothing into a pile, debating whether to skinny dip or not. If he wears his boxers in, he'll just pull them off before redressing anyway. With a shrug, he strips down to his birthday suit and enters the warm waters. The fact he's only with Cas sort of helps. He shouldn't be embarrassed to be with his spouse. Besides, they had sex together. There isn't really anything more intimate than that, so sitting in water nude will be just like their bath the morning after. That's his line of logic anyway.

Cas is hesitant to join Dean, yet once the hunter is relaxed on a stone bench beneath the water he relents. With a labored sigh, he pulls off his clothing and sets it with Dean's. He doesn't notice the curious look those green eyes give him, the way they move over his body in innocent contemplation. Though he doesn't go for guys, that never stops Dean from looking for a reason to. The brunette settles in the water across from Dean, who's arms are spread along the edge languidly.

“So?” he wonders. “This is nice, isn't it?”

“... Yes, it is,” Cas grudgingly admits. “But... someone could come across us, Dean. Aren't you worried about that?”

“Nope. We're the only people walking at this time of night, everyone else is afraid of getting lost on the trial,” he shrugs. “We're safe. Besides, if anyone comes you'll sense it... right?”

“... I suppose.”

“Then just chill out and enjoy yourself.”

Though he doesn't relax much more, the angel still sits back to enjoy the heat. The moon is full in the sky and the only sound is the chirrup of crickets in the grass. Dean watches Cas for a long while, his expression thoughtful. He should do something nice for him, yet that's just not something he's used to doing. What would be nice to do for the angel? The guy has infinite power and can do anything, can get anything, so... what do you give the angel that can get everything himself?

“Your line of thought is unnecessary,” Castiel remarks. “I don't need anything, Dean. Don't stress yourself out over all this. We're just friends, nothing more... remember? That's what you wanted, after all.”

“Okay, now you're making me sound like a bigger asshole than Crowley.”

“It's not my intention.”

The hunter sighs and slouches down in the water. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on that blasted bond, maybe sneak a peak at what Cas is feeling right now. The guy really isn't as difficult to figure out as Dean is, his thoughts are peaceful and understanding. He hasn't a negative cloud within his mind. It's both frustrating and reassuring.

By the time they get back to the campsite, Sam and Gabriel have returned from the bonfire. They're in high spirits, the trickster already pulling out a case of beer, and Sam's stoking their own fire for a little warmth. Dean walks passed him and sits on the log across from him. It only takes a single glance up and the taller male knows something is up.

“... Is your hair wet?” he questions.

“I fell in the lake,” Dean murmurs as he grabs a beer.

The younger Winchester sees through the light tones, searching his brother over for signs of a lie. His hair is wet and his skin is a bit damp, but his clothing is perfectly dry. He's reminded of their late night swims in hotel pools and random lakes. Their father never wanted them to go near water when he was on a job, he was afraid they would get hurt or drowned. He was always afraid something would come after them while he was away, but Dean spoiled Sam every now and then. At this moment, the older brother looks so much more alive... just like then.

“... Your clothes are dry,” he smirks.

“The rest of me missed the water,” Dean shrugs. “Drop it.”

“So, Cas,” Gabriel attempts with a mischievous smirk. “How'd you guys get your hair wet? Go for a late night swim?”

“There was a hot spring off the trail,” he answers nonplussed. “We sat in the water for a while and then came back here.”

“... Where is this hot spring,” the trickster demands. “Tell me right now.”

The angel opens his mouth to give in, yet Dean clears his throat and he stops. They had this discussion before coming back. Dean doesn't want Gabriel knowing about the location until he has a chance to talk to Sam, as he knows what the other will do in it. Once he starts thinking about what sort of fluids could be in that water, that's the end of his late night dips.

Once Gabriel realizes that Cas isn't going to spill, he starts sulking. Sam smirks and sits beside his lover, patting his thigh in support before kissing his cheek. It seems to cheer the other up a bit. It does nothing for Dean, however, who's glaring murderously at the trickster now. Cas seats himself by Dean, yet leaves a good space between them. He doesn't want to crowd the other. It's been a long night and the older hunter is exhausted. He's not certain why, but he knows he'd like to get some sleep. He finishes off his beer and gets up, murmuring a goodnight to the others and heading into his tent.

“You should go with him, Cas,” Sam suggests. “I'm about ready for bed, too, and we can't have you sitting out here all alone.”

“... Okay.”

He seems reluctant, however the angel gets up and follows Dean. Before he enters, he calls to the other and waits for permission. Dean is in the sleeping bag already, striped down to his boxers and lying there nervously. He's never felt so awkward before. Cas takes off his jacket and stops there, hesitating with taking off anything else. He glances over at Dean, catching the confusion from the other. The brunette takes that confusion as an okay, taking off the rest of his clothes and crawling into the sleeping bag in his boxers as well.

They lay there a moment, both needing to get comfortable and neither uncertain if they should move. Finally, Dean sighs and turns onto his side. He props his head up to look at Cas, the angel staring at the ceiling of the tent nervously. He's been in the same room with Dean while he slept, even watched him sleep, but this is the first time he knowingly and purposefully shared a bed with him. Sure they're not screwing each other, however they're still inches from touching... and he promised Dean he wouldn't act any different than before.

“Look,” the hunter sighs. “This isn't going to work if we don't relax. Now... I hate to admit it, but I'm a bit of a cuddler. Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, not at all.”

“Awesome. I'm gonna lay down and put my arm around your waist. This is perfectly okay, we're just two friends sharing a sleeping bag on a camping trip,” he attempts to convince himself. “We're only doing this so no one gets suspicious, there's nothing wrong with it... it's just for the job.”

“Job?”

“It's the only way I can do something I'd never do in my life without trying to lock it away in my subconscious,” Dean explains. “Just go with it.”

The angel nods and lays his arms out in invitation. Dean lays back down, laying an arm hesitantly over Castiel's middle. The brunette pulls him close enough Dean's head is on his chest. It has the hunter tense, however he forces himself to relax and close his eyes. He keeps telling himself it's for the job, that everything will be okay and this is fine. There's nothing wrong about laying there with his best friend... sleeping... just sleeping. Eventually, he drifts off to sleep.

Cas isn't as lucky at the other. Since he has no need for sleep and would rather sit up, he has all night to think about this newest development. He's not stupid by far, he can feel the struggle going on within Dean. Whereas a part of him is okay with what happened, thinks it's nothing different from usual, another part of him keeps wandering back to the whole 'sex' thing. That seems to be the only thing he's having trouble with.

Everything would be so simple if sex weren't a problem, yet Dean happens to be rather virile. One of his favorite pastimes was picking up random women for a bit of fun. Now that he's unable to, he doesn't have many other options to release his pent up frustrations. Cas sighs and glances down at his mate, the green-eyed male snoozing rather peacefully. Now that he's asleep, he actually looks like he belongs there within the angel's grasp. The images of him holding Dean, of his wings curling around them, infiltrates his mind. A soft smile touches his lips, the angel daring to leave a light kiss on Dean's forehead. The hunter hums in his sleep and snuggles closer. The only other person he's shared a bed with was Lisa, so this is something he got used to over his year of retirement. After getting back in the game, he missed it... and then he was alone long enough to forget what it feels like. Cas hopes he'll remember... that he'll grow to like it again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the awkward proposition of near cuddling, Dean and Cas manage to get to sleep. But Dean wakes from a nightmare before the sunrise. He finds Cas gone... entertaining a couple women from another campsite. An innocent piece of logic from Cas has Dean ready to beat him down, taking it completely wrong. Faced with Dean's jealousy and anger, Cas attempts to soothe him by using their new bond. The next morning, Dean is mortified to find Sam and Gabriel heard his outburst the night before. Sam turns into Dr. Phil, trying to talk out Dean's feelings, and that has the older brother retreating to the woods in complete denial. Unfortunately, his companions soon find Dean isn't alone out there. They join the search party to locate their lost companion, but not before Dean meets up with the creature inhabiting the forest. Though the missing campers are saved, the same can't be said about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! XD I hope you're enjoying the fic thus far! Still working on 'Angels Among Us', but I'm getting closer to the end of chapter 8! =D Until next time! =)

The sun isn't even touching the horizon when Dean rouses the next morning, a nightmare startling him awake. It's strange, as he really never had nightmares when Cas was around him. Then he realizes the angel is no longer within the tent. For a second, panic rushes through Dean... and then he forces himself to calm down. The feeling is irrational, he's perfectly fine and there are very few things that can best an angel. He takes a few deep breathes and heads for the tent's entrance. He's just about to unzip the flap, when he hears voices on the other side. Carefully, he pulls the zipper open to peek outside.

Cas is sitting by a newly stoked fire, dressed in a sweater and jeans. Across from him are a couple women. They're big breasted and showing it off with low cut shirts, flaunting their beauty in hopes the angel falls for it. Dean can't help but roll his eyes. He wonders what their excuse for coming over in the first place was... 'excuse me hottie, but I seem to have lost my vibrator. Can I use your dick instead?'. The hunter scoffs to himself at the thought.

“Thanks for letting us join you,” a bleach blonde sighs. “I never did feel safe when my boyfriend is off playing paintball at night. I don't understand why he insists on it...”

“It's fine,” Castiel remarks. “I would have just sat here alone.”

“A sweet guy like you? There's no way you're alone,” the brunette with the blonde chuckles flirtatiously. “There has to be a woman at your side... a girlfriend? Fiance maybe?”

“There is no woman in my life.”

There's a sudden gleam of hope and lust within their eyes, something Cas misses with his blue gaze on the flames. Dean sighs and decides to take pity on his best friend. If he doesn't do something soon, these two will _never_ let Cas out of their sights. He opens the flap the rest of the way, shivering at the sudden chill on his still bare skin, and crawls from the tent. Though the hunter is still in just his boxers, he's never been ashamed of his body. If these two enjoy the view, then so be it.

“Cas,” he comments. “What are you doing up?”

“I... uh... couldn't sleep.”

“Come on, man, you know I have nightmares. When I woke up and you weren't there, I was worried. Come back to bed.”

“I would prefer not to,” the angel says. “I have too many thoughts in my mind, I don't want to wake you with them. Besides, you have more room now. You should be more comfortable.”

That comment has Dean's hackles ready to raise. The angel would rather sit out here with two bombshells than stay in the tent with him? Why the hell does he get to keep company with sexy women, yet demands Dean turn the other way when a woman gets near? This isn't fair at all! He's just supposed to be good with this?

He's quick to take a calming breath, glancing toward the sky in an attempt to make it seem normal. The women are drooling over the sight of him, their eyes raking down his built torso, and Dean's pride flutters ridiculously. He's used to women wanting him, it shouldn't make him feel _this_ good. And yet it does. That pulls at guilt, however he's always been _so_ good at ignoring guilt. He turns his attention back to Cas, wondering why he's trying so hard to help the guy when the angel is so adamant to dangle himself in front of these harpies.

“... Please come back to bed, Cas,” Dean states softly. “I don't like having those nightmares and you normally make them go away. I know you're having fun with your sexy camp-bunnies and all, but I would really appreciate a little attention thrown my way.”

“Your tone is bitter,” the angel realizes. “You're jealous of them, aren't you? I can assure you, I would never choose them over you. They just needed some company.”

“So do I,” the hunter frowns. “What, I can take care of myself so it's okay to leave me alone? They have boyfriends, let _them_ cater to their cheating little asses. You know they're just trying to get in your pants, don't you? They don't want any company that doesn't involve sex!”

“Dean, you're being highly irrational,” Cas sighs in frustration. “I have no feelings toward them. _You_ are my spouse, there's no room for anyone else. Please stop acting like this, they're no threat to you. If it would honestly make you feel better, I'll send them away and return to bed. Is that what you want?”

“... I just... I'm not threatened by them,” Dean bites out to hide his embarrassment. “And I _certainly_ don't care if you have feelings for them! You do whatever you want, Cas... I'm going back to sleep.”

Grumbling to himself, the hunter pulls himself back into the tent and zips the flap back up. In his haste he leaves a bit open and the cold air begins to seep in. He's too pissed to bother with shutting it, climbing back into his sleeping bag to curl up. It's only a few moments later when the flap is reopened and Cas enters, making certain to close it completely.

No words are exchanged as the angel takes off the clothes he threw on for the moment. He slides in beside Dean and sighs after getting comfortable, glancing toward the hunter's strong back. The fact those girls made him jealous gives Cas hope, however not much. He doesn't love Dean, yet his advances toward the women at the bar irritated him anyway. It could simply be more out of loyalty and respect toward their bond than intimate feelings.

“I'm sorry, Dean,” Cas sighs. “I didn't think you would get so angry.”

“Yeah, well... I did,” he mutters. “It just isn't fair you can hang out with sexy women like that, but you jump down my throat when I wink at one.”

“That was before we discussed all this. I apologize for getting angry, it was wrong of me. In all the time I've known you, you never really cared who I was with or what I was doing. I had thought we'd been together long enough for you to realize, I have little to no desire when it comes to engaging in sexual activities with humans. The only time I ever did so was when I was human myself. The loneliness is so great within your kind... it nearly killed me. How do you live with it?”

“I have sex... frequently,” Dean comments flatly. “And this conversation is so over I can't even _begin_ to explain how done it is. I'm going to sleep. If you want to go flaunt your looks for those harpies outside, go ahead and do so. I just don't care right now.”

Dean turns his back to Cas again, beating on his pillow a bit to get comfortable. His actions worry the angel, who immediately reaches over to soothe his mate. The peace that washes over him is almost welcome... almost. Dean is still pissed about the interaction he's not allowed to have and Cas knows it. With a frown, he turns onto his side and spoons the hunter. As he holds Dean close to him, he tries to send all his emotions through their bond; all the respect, loyalty, admiration, care, and even a bit of love he's held for the life he saved... gave up everything for. And even though Dean can hear that in the back of his mind, there isn't a shred of regret swimming around it. His heart aches at the overwhelming realization. After a long moment, he relaxes into the angel's arms and sighs in relent... this is a win for the blue-eyed man.

When the sun finally does rise a few hours later, Dean wakes with Cas wrapped around him. He feels a little better knowing the brunette didn't leave him again. Plus there's the added bonus of no nightmares. Then again, he did make a complete ass of himself earlier. He'll probably never live that down, especially if _Sam_ finds out about it. He'll want to talk about Dean's _feelings_ like he's some sort of chick talking to her girlfriend. The very thought makes the hunter want to gag.

“You're awake,” Cas states more than questions. “Are you feeling better?”

“I feel fine. Let's get up and get something to eat.”

Getting dressed is a bit of a hassle, as the two frequently bump into each other. By the time they're finished, they're dressed in tee shirts and jeans... and carry their shoes and socks out of the tent to put on. Sam is already sitting there with Gabriel, the two eating some fruit for breakfast. When the other two join them, Sam hands Dean an apple. The older Winchester gives a disgusted look at the red fruit before hesitantly taking it.

Breakfast is quiet and short, the group ready to head out and find something to busy themselves. The Winchesters decide to start the day off together, allowing Cas and Gabriel to spend time bonding. Sam wouldn't tell Dean this, but they heard the two arguing early this morning. He figured Castiel could use some brotherly advice.

They're floating around in the lake, the inflatable chairs courtesy of Gabriel. The golden-eyed male doesn't want the two leaving any time soon. In their cup holders is a bottle of beer, the sun warming their skin as they melt into the plastic chairs. There's a volleyball game going on in the sands, the kids from yesterday whooping it up, and a few more fishermen have found a spot on the other side of the waters.

“Why didn't we take a vacation earlier?” Sam sighs out in content.

“Hell if I know, but man were we stupid,” Dean scoffs. “This is awesome! Just you and me, our friendly angels, and all this nature! This is the life, Sammy.”

“... I heard you this morning,” Sam comments after a moment of silence. “What the hell was going on out there, Dean?”

“Dude, I don't know! I just... I saw him with those bombshells and flipped out!”

“It's not like he's ever shown signs of lusting after someone,” Sam laughs. “You got jealous of a couple women without even really caring about Cas on an intimate level? You're ridiculous, Dean! At least wait until he starts flirting to get jealous .”

“I wasn't jealous, damn it! I was pissed!” he snaps. “You saw how quick he was to get me away from Sage, he totally flipped when I said she kissed me! How fair is that?”

Sam rolls his eyes in exasperation. He and Gabriel had talked a lot before sunrise about the argument they overheard, both assuming Dean was upset Cas was paying attention to someone else. Even those two have to admit the older Winchester seems to love attention, though normally he prefers it from sexy women. Gabe has his money on Dean's jealousy, however Sam wasn't too sure then and now realizes his brother is just being difficult. It doesn't matter what the reason is, Dean will deny jealousy until he's blue in the face. He'll never admit to actually liking a guy.

After the comment on his feelings, Dean decides he's better off roaming the woods alone. He tells Sam as much, remarking on his irritation on his little brother butting into his business, and then makes his way to the shore. Sam stays behind, sighing in vexation and knowing Dean needs time alone to think. Turning his face back to the sky so the sun can warm it, he lets his brother go.

Gabriel and Cas are around the camp, the two in a heated discussion of some sort. Dean really doesn't care. All he knows is he'll kick Cas out of the tent should he try taking advice from that perv of an angel. The hunter slips into his tent to pull on something other than his swim trunks. As he's pulling on his jeans, he can hear the conversation by the fire pit.

“I just don't understand him,” Castiel's husky tone sighs out. “He can be so difficult at times. I have no clue what to say to him or how to act. It seems no matter what I do he's not happy. I treat him like a mate and it seems to anger him. He told me he wanted to act like it never happened, so I act as I would have before the bonding process. That doesn't make him happy either, it just gets him angry with me again. Is there some sort of secret to dealing with him I don't know?”

“Yep,” Gabriel nods. “It's a secret that's eluded mankind since the day they were created.”

“What is it?”

“... It's absolutely _impossible_ to make an omega happy,” he answers. “The only time they're ever happy is when they want something from you. When they want nothing from you, they'll cock block you until the moon falls from the sky. You are helpless to Dean's whim, just as every other alpha in the world is helpless to their own omega.”

“I'm talking about _Dean_ , not an omega,” Cas sighs. “He's not like other omegas, he's more... I don't know... aggressive? Dominant? He seems to be a contradiction.”

“Look, Cas, all I can tell you is that you're trapped in a vicious cycle. I'm sorry to have to tell you that. You will never make Dean happy, because he won't let you do so. He's not like Sam. Sam thinks he deserves a break, that he deserves to be happy and live for himself... maybe not retire from hunting completely, but perhaps back off it a bit. Dean, on the other hand, he's broken. You know that better than anyone. He doesn't think he deserves to be happy or saved, so he won't let you do either. You got stuck with the broken Winchester.”

There's quiet for a long moment, Dean nearly holding his breath for Castiel's response. It doesn't seem very nice to consider him broken. He doesn't think he's broken, just... difficult, maybe. So he's never been in a very serious relationship, those aren't for everyone. So he likes to sleep around, it's natural for a guy that lives his life moving from town to town. Okay, he could probably lay off on the alcohol a bit... he does drink a bit excessively at times... but even he deserves a vice. After all, his profession could kill him tomorrow!

“How do I make him let me?”

“That, Cas, is an answer I can't give you,” the trickster sighs. “I'm almost positive even _Father_ couldn't tell you that one. I honestly don't think it's even _possible_. But if anyone can make it happen, _you_ can.”

Dean, grumbling to himself at the lack of argument on his behalf, slips back out of the tent and sneaks away. The two angels are too busy with their continuing conversation to take notice. Things have moved on to how Gabe deals with Sam, which would have been a topic to scar Dean for life had he stuck around. As it is, he's in the trees now. The light is filtering through the canopy, the wind rushing past in a light breeze, and he can already feel himself relaxing.

On an impulse usually reserved for jobs, the hunter goes off trail to explore. He can see paint spatters deeper in. That reminds him of the women from the campfire, their boyfriends had went on a paintball escapade. He hums to himself and follows the trail, slowly pieces together the small 'war' for fun. It must've been quite the time. There's a small clearing with discarded clothes, mostly lost panties and underwear, and questionable stains. Seems the girls aren't the only cheaters in those relationships. Then he catches sight of red paint on the trees.

The hunter frowns and steps closer to it, realizing it isn't paint at all... but blood. There's a trail leading deeper into the brush. He remembers there are mine shafts left within these forests, the wendigo they ganked here hid within them. Dean's hesitant to head down one himself, however Sam would argue that they're on vacation and this should be the problem of another hunter nearby.

“Okay, first I'll see if the head count is down any,” he reasons with himself. “This could've just been an accidental injury. There isn't even enough blood to cause worry.”

He backs away from the blood trail, turning around to head back to the camp. It doesn't take him long to realize he inadvertently got lost. A bit irritated at the fact, he sighs and sits down in the grass. Hopefully Cas will locate him soon. Until then, however, he's happy to take a nap. Reminding himself of the fact there could be a killer on the loose, he closes his eyes and keeps his guard up.

Sam rejoins his angelic pals about half an hour later, his skin a harsh red from the sunburn. He curses himself for falling asleep on that damn lake. Gabriel can't help but snicker at the sight, holding a hand over his mouth to keep from getting in trouble. To make up for his laughter he grabs a bottle of aloe lotion to spread on the burnt skin. As the taller male sits for the treatment, Cas can't help realizing Dean isn't with him.

“... Is Dean still at the lake?” he wonders quietly.

“No. He left quite a while ago, needed to take a walk and clear his head. He's probably wandering the trails or something.”

“You brought up this morning, didn't you?” Gabriel snickers again. “He probably wasn't very happy with you when you did. I'll bet he's out there whining like a little bitch.”

Sam shrugs, unwilling to talk about it. The cool lotion is nice on his heated skin and he can't help the content sigh that slips from his lips. He leans back into the touch, sending the trickster a glare when he gets too intimate in his touches. There's a group of hurried footsteps rushing toward them, the trio glancing that way. The girls from early morning are at the head of the group, the rest containing men covered in paint and welts.

At the sight of Castiel, the girls sit on either side of him. There are tears in their eyes and murmured whispers are erupting from the men accompanying them. Now that trouble is in the air, the angel casts out his hearing... a couple other campsites are frantic with the loss of their friends. His heart skips a beat, his mind immediately providing him with an image of Dean walking alone in the woods.

“We're putting together a search party,” the bleached blonde sobs. “My boyfriend never came back from his paintball war! They said they lost him around the middle and he didn't return by the end. There were a couple women that left to use the hot springs, too... they never came back either. Will you help us find them?”

“Sam,” Cas gasps out. “Dean is out there.”

“Let me get dressed,” the taller male murmurs in determination. “We'll look for my brother while we're out there. I'm sure they're all fine, but it never hurts to be safe.”

Dean wakes to the sound of a twig snapping. The sun is beginning to fade, so the forest is darker than when he fell asleep, and the air is quickly cooling. He curses himself for not bringing a sweater or jacket. Upon checking his watch, the hunter frowns a bit deeper... it's around nine at night. Dean's stomach rumbles in hunger, reminding him he missed lunch. Another twig breaks and brings him back to the now.

The green-eyed male gets to his feet, wary of what's coming his way. It could be anything; werewolf, wendigo, vampire, or some random creature he hasn't dealt with before. His heart starts racing... he didn't grab a weapon before wandering off. Why would he? The hunter has gotten too relaxed with the thought of being on vacation. Dean slinks back into the brush, his foot falling into a hole. He topples backward with a quiet gasp, praying whatever is near him doesn't hear anything. His eyes immediately fall to the hole. They widen in shock at the sight... it's a huge footprint.

“You've gotta be fucking kidding me,” he mumbles.

A thin tree falls and his attention is quickly averted, those green pools widening as a huge shadow falls over him. He crawls backward, trying like hell to find shelter from the huge creature in the clearing. He manages to get to his feet, bursting into an all out run, and dodges trees as he makes room between them. His heart is in the back of his throat, thumping so hard he swears he'll leave it behind along the way. He looks back to see if he's being pursued, his body slamming into something that feels like a brick wall. Hands grip his arms and Dean immediately starts flailing in an attempt to get away. He's pulled close.

“Dean!” Cas shouts over his yelling. “Dean, calm down! Please, it's just me.”

“Cas try calling him something sweet, maybe that'll snap him out of it,” Gabe offers eagerly. “Call him... honey, or sweetheart, or baby, or something like that.”

“Uh... Honey, please calm down.”

Sam sighs and draws back his hand, smacking his brother across the face just as Cas pulls out of the way. The sharp feeling brings him back, the hunter still and quiet as he regains his bearings. A slight blush heats his face at his unprofessional actions and he murmurs an apology to Cas. He can see a bruise from a punch on the other's cheek.

Behind his companions, he can see a large group of people. They're all stunned and uncertain what to make of this. He clears his throat and brushes the dirt off his clothes, knowing he'll probably never get off without a good washing. Gabriel ushers everyone away, saying something about finding other lost campers, and Sam gazes at Dean expectantly.

“Are you all right?” Cas asks.

“Yeah... yeah I'm fine,” he breathes out shakily. “Dude, you're never gonna _believe_ what I just saw! I mean... I know it was real, man. I know it was. It had to be.”

“Dean, chill out and tell us what's going on!” Sam frowns.

“I just saw Sammy's soul mate!” he jokes to soothe his current state of shock. “Fucking Bigfoot!”

The two of them are silent for a long while, the green-eyed hunter's features still locked in shock. It's obvious the other two don't believe him. With a stressed sigh, he grabs for their wrists and drags them back the way he came. It's a general straight shot, so it's easy to find the footprint he tripped over. He tries to keep them silent, afraid that massive figure is still within the clearing. Cas sighs and looks over at Sam, catching his surprise when his eyes notice the print in the mud.

He kneels down and Dean leans against a tree. The older Winchester is still shivering from his encounter, his arms wrapped tightly around him in a protective manner. Cas strolls over to him, setting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the other. Normally Dean doesn't allow comfort, just shakes it off in a huff, yet this time he moves a bit closer.

“You should've _seen_ it,” he mutters. “It was fucking huge! Bigger than _Sam_ even!”

“You're sure that's what you saw?” Sam wonders skeptically. “I mean... wendigos are pretty damn smart. If they set up a rumor about Bigfoot, they'll have a steady run of prey coming in.”

“No, man, I know the difference! This was no wendigo, it was a Bigfoot! Either we're dealing with an urban legend, or your fucking boyfriend's trying to piss us off!”

Though every fiber of his body tells him this is a load of shit, Sam can't help but believe his older brother. There have been stories of hunters coming across the occasional Sasquatch. Right now, his brother is on the edge of freaking out rather badly and his focus needs to be on that. If he gets really bad, they'll end up putting their vacation on hold for yet another hunt. Though the younger male isn't against saving people, he'd really like to take it easy and keep their job at a seriously _huge_ distance.

The group is beginning make their way back to them, Dean already having mapped out everything he's seen thus far to Sam. Cas listened, yet he hasn't said a word since making sure Dean was unharmed. This vacation just continues to fall apart and it's worrying him. The boys really need some time to unwind.

“I think the missing people are in the mines,” Gabriel comments. “I don't think it's a wise idea to send everyone into that labyrinth, so I suggested we four go in. Considering we're volunteer rescue personnel... sound good?”

“Perhaps we should just call someone else, Gabe,” Sam frowns. “I mean... we're supposed to be on vacation to relieve the stress of the job. This could be bad on our health...”

“Don't be like that, Sammy,” Dean frowns. “These people need help. Besides, we know these mines. We've been in them before. It'll only take a few minutes and we'll be back on vacation like it never happened! Promise!”

“... Fine,” Sam sighs out reluctantly. “Let's go. Everyone else head back to the camp and wait for us! If we're not back there by sunrise, have the ranger call this number and tell the man at the end that Sam and Dean need assistance. Give them the coordinates for this place and wait for them to arrive. Do not, under any circumstances, come looking for us or the lost members of your parties! Just stay in the camp!”

Voices erupt in argument, yet they can all read the resignation within their stances. Slowly, everyone begins to head for the campsites. Once the area is cleared out, Dean and Sam turn toward the mines. They never thought they'd be going back to the wendigo's lair, let alone willingly. With a deep breath, the two hunters head toward the nearest entrance. Their angelic companions aren't far behind, neither happy about the strange turn of events.

The mine shaft is dark and silent, so still the two nearly expect a blast to go off at any minute. Cas is close to Dean. Though he promised to act as he would before the bond, some things he just can't help. When it comes to risking everything for his mate's safety he just can't give the space he normally did. As they enter the darkness, Gabriel snaps his fingers for some flashlights and demon blades. There's a drip of water echoing within the large tunnels, though they can't tell from where. The lights that still hang from the ceiling of the tunnels don't work anymore. As they get deeper, they catch the quiet echoes of sobbing.

“You hear that?” Dean whispers.

“Yeah... this way?”

“Sounds like it... Cas, can you sense them?”

“Yes, follow me.”

The hunters fall behind and Cas takes the lead. Behind them, Gabriel keeps his senses wide open to locate their target. The last thing they need is the Sasquatch sneaking up on them in this confined place. Down the tunnels they go, ending in the familiar area Sam was tied up in. This is where the wendigo kept it's food supply. In it now are the lost campers, all of them tied up and hanging from the same hooks Sam was. It would seem even supernatural creatures make use of abandoned lairs. Sam and Dean hurry to untie the campers, all of whom are still alive. Just as they're leading them into the sunlight and out of the mines... something grabs Dean from behind and they vanish back into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dean abducted by the sasquatch, Sam and their mates head in to find him. The confrontation leaves a bad taste in Dean's mouth, as he feels Cas isn't allowing him to hunt because he doesn't trust his skills. Cas, for once, is more hostile about dealing with Dean's temper. With the ranger in charge of the campsite not buying Gabriel's explanation of events, Sam thinks they may have to pack up and leave... but Dean doesn't want to go. Sam relents just this once. Now that the hunt is over, the older hunter is left with yet another complicated decision... satisfy his libido with the sexy women that offered, or deal with it himself.

They can hear Dean's screams through the dark, the sound of his body being dragged along the rails and rocks. It takes them less than a second to hurry after him. Gabriel is the only one thinking past Dean's welfare, taking time to send the campers back toward the others before running into the shaft. Dean's head hits something hard, whether it be rock or metal he can't figure it out, and he yelps in pain at the sudden thump. The creature's hold on his ankle is rough, almost tight enough to break bone, and he can already feel the throbbing that'll be left behind when they release him.

They turn another corner, the hunter's body makes a roll... right into the opposite corner. His ribs slam into the wooden beam there, another echoic shout erupting from his lips at the pain from the collision. The creature grunts and growls as it drags along its catch, uncaring of the further injury its causing. Dean knows he's bleeding, his back is rather tore up from the initial catch and his stomach is getting abused now after he attempted to get away without success. The hunter wonders why Gabriel couldn't just give him a damn gun.

Finally, he's flung forward and released. The green-eyed male grunts in pain when his body hits a solid wall. He can't do more then lay on the ground when he falls to his knees, bleary eyes gazing up at the thing that grabbed him. Halfway between an ape and a human, it flashes sharp teeth and long claws. Rage fills the thing's eyes, all it's ire directed at the hunter it managed to catch. Dean forces himself onto his hands and knees, one hand grabbing the blade from his boot. He had placed it there before they released the captives and it's a damn good thing he did.

The blade gleams in the darkness as Dean turns it, his body nowhere near ready to move. He'll move, though, the minute he has to. The creature and Dean have a stare-down, and then it launches itself at him. The hunter rolls out of the way, lashing out with his knife as he goes. There's a howl of pain and he's slightly pleased he managed one hit after receiving so many. He can hear the footsteps of his back up getting closer, his heart thudding in his chest painfully. Adrenaline is pumping through his veins, a wonder drug that makes him feel invincible as long as it flows, and he charges the Sasquatch. His knife comes down, the creature's claws move up.

“Dean!” Cas yells out.

A hand grabs the back of his shirt and jerks him backward with force. Dean gasps as his body slides through the large room and into Sam's legs. The taller of the two falls over him. There's a hiss of pain as those claws ram into Castiel's side, the angel taking the hit meant for Dean, and the green-eyed male feels sick with the thought. A sudden flare of anger lights up within him. Before he gets up to attack the thing again, Gabriel rushes past them. Cas has a hold of the Bigfoot's wrist, keeping it open for attack with his iron grip. It brings down it's other hand, trying to cut the angel down, and Gabriel spins along that limb. He brings it to a halt with his left hand, spreading his arms wide to grab a hold of the thing's face with his right. There's a flash of white light and a horrid scream from the Sasquatch... and then there's silence.

Cas turns to check on the Winchesters, the deep wounds within his side ablaze with white light as they slowly close. He seems as though nothing is wrong, his stance far from bothered as he walks over to the brothers. It doesn't take long for Dean to let out his anger, though it's expected and everyone is ready for it. Sam keeps a hand on his older brother's shoulder, keeping him on the floor as he takes in his injuries. After so many years of hunting together, he's grown used to working around Dean's outbursts.

“What the hell is wrong with you! I had it!” Dean shouts.

“It would've killed you,” Cas frowns. “That hit was meant for you, Dean, I was in the same position you had been before I moved you.”

“I had it under control, damn it!”

“I refuse to have this argument with you,” the angel comments firmly. “You're not thinking clearly and you're obviously lashing out. I will not shoulder the target for your anger at being jumped by a beast! Now, let's go back to the camp so you can eat. An empty stomach never helps your rage much.”

“Should we heal him?” Gabriel wonders curiously.

“No, you can't do that,” Sam replies. “Those campers saw the Sasquatch and they saw it take Dean, they'll be expecting injuries. We'll just have to let them heal naturally... or heal them a little at a time. For now he'll just have to suffer them. It might actually be a good thing, he won't be able to try and kick your ass... which would really only lead him to getting injured himself.”

“Shut up, Sammy!”

The taller of the two chuckles at his brother's ire, the other still speechless from Castiel's tongue lashing. Out of all the things the angel has done after their bond, this one has to be the worst. Dean is a fearless hunter, he's never needed saving during a job before... okay, not seriously. There were a few times he needed some information or a quick healing from the angel. This is different, though. Cas just made him feel like a helpless human, as though all those years hunting taught him nothing. How could he think that? Does he really think so little of Dean's abilities?

He doesn't let Cas touch him the whole way back, leaning heavily on Sam instead. The angel looks a bit putout, yet he understands on some level why Dean pushes him away. The campers didn't leave, rooted to the spot in a mixture of curiosity and horror. When the hunters show their faces there's a sense of relief that washes over the entire clearing. Dean is pretty beat up and the girls are quick to latch onto him, fussing and dabbing blood from his face. This time Cas doesn't say anything. He stays close to Gabriel, his head hung in an attempt to ignore everything around him. The brunette can feel the adrenaline buzzing along his bond with Dean, the lack of action replaced by beautiful women quickly turning it into lust.

“Something wrong, Cas?” Gabriel wonders.

“... You could say that,” he sighs. “Of course, _I_ can't say anything... I promised not to act like his mate. Before this bond, I wouldn't be able to feel the extent of his adrenaline or the form it takes, so _of course_ I would never say anything about it...”

“Cas, just tell him you can't live like that,” he sighs. “Dean might be happy to throw away a mating bond with an angel, but _no_ angel is wired to deal with something like that. Pushing you away like this isn't healthy for either of you.”

“This is what makes him happy, Gabriel. That's all that matters.”

He wants to say something. He wants to yell and argue and snap Dean into the worst possible dramas he can think of for a month or two... but he can't. This isn't his relationship, it isn't his fight, he can only listen to Cas and try to help his brother from the sidelines.

Back at the camp, everyone is excited to see their friends returning alive. Many offers are made to mend Dean, however Sam rejects them all politely. He's been stitching Dean up for years now and simply doesn't trust anyone but Cas or Gabriel to do it in his stead. He sits his brother down by the fire, the trickster quick to start one in the face of the incoming chill of night, and demands Dean remove his shirt. His blood has already soaked through the material.

As he peels off the shirt, the harsh red beneath is visible. Long furrows of blood are raked down both his chest and back, a few nicks and cuts littering his cheeks, and one of his arms are bruised up from hitting the wall in the turn. It's a nasty sight and Cas cringes at it. He wishes he could heal the other, take away his pain with just a touch, however Gabriel catches his line of thought and grips his shoulder. He takes a deep breath and kneels in front of Dean, taking a wet cloth from Sam to help clean the wounds of dirt.

“Does he _seriously_ have to help,” Dean snaps.

“He's your husband, Dean,” Sam hisses. “He was only trying to protect you. He can heal from a wound like that, you can't! I'm glad he pulled you away. Now shut up and let the man take care of you!”

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Gabriel and I need to do some crowd control,” he sighs. “The _last_ thing we need is an uproar followed by a Bigfoot hunt, that'll throw this whole place into chaos. Gabe thinks we can get away with telling a story of an old hermit trying to scare away all the campers for some peace and quiet. It's viable enough, it should work. He's already taken care of the body, so there's nothing to find.”

“But...”

“Cas will take great care of you Dean, just let him. I'll be right back.”

The hunter searches for something to say, yet he finds nothing. He's left with Cas as the other two men in their party quickly retreat toward the Ranger's cabin. Dean gives a quiet curse, green orbs trailing back to the angel kneeling in front of him. For all the fuss the hunter puts up, Cas rarely says a word. At the moment he continues to clean dirt from harsh red and bloody skin. Those brows are drawn together, either from worry or frustration... though Dean would bet both. He can feel a niggling irritation at the back of his mind. It's an emotion that doesn't belong to him, one of that strange frustrated worry mixed with a heart-stopping fear.

“... Cas...”

“Please just let me concentrate,” the angel murmurs. “I don't want to miss anything, you could develop an infection. If you must speak with me, wait until I'm finished.”

At a loss for words in the face of such an irrational emotion in Dean's opinion, the hunter sighs and lifts a hand up. He's never been very good at apologies and emotions, yet he feels this is needed. He sets that hand on Castiel's, squeezing lightly in place of the apology he knows he has to give at some point. The angel hesitates in his movements, impossible blue glancing up at the hunter. He never gets to lock eyes with those green emeralds, as Dean's eyes are glued to the ground and refuse to look at him. It's an action Cas has quickly pegged as embarrassment.

After cleansing his injuries, the angel pulls out some antiseptic spray from the first aid kit Gabriel provided. It stings rather badly, the hunter sucking in a sharp breath at the unexpected pain, and Cas murmurs an apology. Dean helps him dress the wounds afterward; nearly his whole torso is wrapped in gauze when they finish. His ankle is dealt with next, the angry bruising circling about a third of his shin. There's a pained look on Castiel's face as he looks it over.

“It's just bruised, Cas,” Dean remarks quietly. “Nothing's broken and bruises go away, okay? Just leave it. I'll try my best to keep my weight off it for now, that's the best we can do for it.”

“... We should leave,” he sighs out. “I can heal you once we leave.”

“I like it here, I don't want to go. The threat is gone, we'll be fine now,” the hunter argues. “There's no point in letting a memory drive us away, all right? This is our vacation, this place is relaxing and beautiful... let's stay a couple more days.”

“... We'll discuss it with your brother. If he agrees, we'll stay... if he doesn't, don't argue anymore. There are plenty of relaxing places for you two to stay at, you don't need to suffer these injuries to stay here.”

Dean sighs, yet nods in understanding. The thought of giving in without a fight would normally piss him off, however the constant throbbing in his ankle and upper body is rather persuasive. Sam and Gabriel are still with the Ranger, easily seen across the large clearing, and Dean can't help the sigh that leaves his parted lips. That jumble of emotions is still prodding at the back of his mind. When he gazes back over at Cas, the angel has retreated to the other side of the fire. He's scowling at the ground with his hands digging into the halved log with force.

“Can we talk now?” Dean wonders.

“I'm not going to apologize for saving your life,” Cas glares. “So if that's what you're looking for, you can save your breath. That conversation will get you nothing from me.”

“... I can feel your emotions in the back of my mind,” he admits quietly. “I understand the worry and the frustration. Hell, Sammy's complained that I'm frustrating more often than not... but... what are you so afraid of? I mean, you're an _angel_ , man! There's nothing that should be able to scare you.”

“But there is, Dean,” he sighs out. “I fear losing you.”

The hunter is stuck by the admission, his eyes widening in shock as he sits back a bit. He never expected something like that from the angel. It appears that Cas never really thought he'd say it aloud, as he slowly stands and heads toward the Ranger's cabin. Dean doesn't stop him, too stunned to think that far. He needs time to digest that information, even more trying to make sense of it.

When Cas joins them, Sam immediately searches for Dean. The hunter is still sitting at the campfire. The taller male breathes a sigh of relief and looks to Cas for answers, yet gets none. Cas is lost in thought, a look of near regret and far too much worry on his face. The Ranger is speaking with Gabriel about the 'hermit'. It was a stretch to begin with, however it would seem there have been enough Bigfoot sightings to ruin their slim chance.

“How are things going?” Cas wonders at the feeling of Sam's stare.

“I could ask you the same. Hopefully they went better for you than they're going for us. The Ranger has been posted here over a year, they've seen the creature multiple times before and don't believe Gabriel's story. We'll have to come clean and hope we're not dragged into any media coverage. How's Dean?”

“... Quiet,” Cas murmurs. “He seems less aggressive than he did in the tunnels, though. I suppose that's a good sign. I've cleaned and dressed his wounds, we'll have to check them later for infection. His ankle looks horrid, however. I wish you'd at least let me heal that.”

“We can't, Cas, I'm sorry,” he sighs. “You can once we leave, I swear it.”

“... He doesn't want to go.”

There's a long silence, the younger Winchester trying hard to soak that up. He knows this is a vacation, however their normal protocol after a hunt is to pack up and move on. He's not exactly certain it's a good idea to stick around. Gabriel heads back over, a frown on his face. The story didn't go over well, which means they're definitely leaving soon. The trio heads back to the camp, only to find that Dean's no longer alone. The girls that were after Cas are now after Dean, along with the two they saved, sitting far too close and touching way too much. Knowing his temper, Gabriel moves to intercept with Sam, yet Cas holds an arm out to block their way.

They listen to the girls flirting with Dean, the hunter surprisingly milder than usual. He still flashes that charming smile, possibly because he doesn't have any other one, however the flirtatious comments have dropped down to a minimum. It's a surprising difference and none of them can figure out what it's attributed to. Dean's normal routine is to almost die and then get laid. Perhaps he really is trying to stay loyal to Cas.

“You're so brave,” the bleached blonde purrs as she draws a finger down his arm. “I wish _my_ boyfriend were like you.”

“Every woman should have a guy like you,” her friend smiles. “You're so strong and capable... maybe even capable of handling all four of us.”

“Damn, if only that offer came up before,” Dean grumbles. “I'm married, so... you know... it's not happening. I don't want to hurt Cas.”

“He doesn't have to know,” a brunette grins. “Hell, that hot piece of ass can join in if he wants!”

“Look, I appreciate the offer, I really do,” the green-eyed male sighs. “But it's just not happening. Marriage means a lot to Cas, I'm not gonna upset him by even _suggesting_ such a thing. I'm his, no one else's. I'm sorry. Now, these injuries are really letting me know they're here so... could you please give me some time alone?”

There's a rush of comments, mostly soaked in fake worry and lust, and then the girls are leaving. They leave behind promises of returning, however, and tell Dean they're only a campsite away. He won't call on them if he needs anything, so it doesn't matter. They can keep thinking he will, though, as long as they leave him alone.

Once they walk past the trio, Cas allows Sam and Gabriel to go sit down. His curiosity got the better of him. The angel only wanted to see how Dean would react to the women lusting over him, especially since his adrenaline is still buzzing hot with lust in the back of his mind. Dean doesn't seem surprised when the others join him, Sam sitting beside him to check on his injuries. Their stomachs rumble, especially Dean's, and Gabriel looks around before conjuring up some food. As he wolfs down his bacon cheeseburger, the green-eyed hunter glances over at Cas. The angel simply watches him. His eyes are pinned to Dean's injured ankle, a slight twitch to the corner of his lips the only indication of his need to heal the other's pain.

“I'm getting tired,” Dean comments after he's done eating. “Cas, can you help me to bed? I would go myself, but... I promised to keep the weight off my ankle.”

“Certainly, Dean.”

He stands and walks over to help Dean up, careful to work around the injured ankle as he leads him to their tent. It's a dance, getting the flap open and holding Dean up at the same time, however he manages. The two make their way into the tent and Cas closes it behind them. At the inquisitive look on Dean's face, he simply shrugs off his jacket and pulls his shirt over his head. There's no sense in staying up when the hunter needs him.

Although it's completely embarrassing, Dean needs to concede he needs help undressing. The angel doesn't seem upset about it. As he carefully pulls Sam's oversized shirt off Dean, the hunter can't help studying his muscled chest. Curiously, he reaches a hand out and touches Castiel's tight abs. Though it startles the angel, he says nothing to it and allows Dean to explore. It doesn't last long, as Cas expected, and his spouse is helping shed his jeans.

“Those were my favorite jeans,” Dean sulks at the long tear in the leg. “Damn Sasquatch! I'm glad we ganked that fucker!”

“It's just a pair of pants, Dean,” Cas chuckles. “They're easily repaired, I promise. See?”

In the blink of an eye the denim is perfectly clean and the tear is gone. He folds the piece of clothing and sets it aside, rummaging in Dean's bag for something he can wear. The hunter places a hand on Castiel's and pulls him away from the bag. He normally sleeps in his boxers anyway when he's not sleeping in the clothes he wore through the day, so it doesn't matter much to him. With a slight blush on his face, the hunter reaches over to undo the button on Castiel's pants.

He's forcing himself to do it, Cas can see that much, and the angel wonders why he would. He carefully takes his mate's hands and sets them on Dean's lap. Though the hunter seems surprised by the action, he says nothing and simply watches as Cas finishes undressing. They get in the sleeping bag, the angel careful not to jostle Dean's injuries, and lie in wait of sleep.

“Why didn't you let me undress you?” Dean wonders.

“You were forcing it,” Cas explains. “I expect nothing of you, Dean, there's no reason for you to force anything. As long as you're happy, so am I. There is nothing I need from you, so don't feel as though you're obligated to give it to me. Okay?”

“... Yeah, okay,” he sighs. “It's just...”

The green-eyed male stops there. This is bordering on some seriously uncomfortable 'emotion' talk, which he's not willing to venture into right now. Cas doesn't press the issue, he usually doesn't. Dean is torn. On one hand he's suffering from sexual frustration, which is normally taken care of by screwing some willing woman he met at a bar. On the other hand, he's fighting to stay loyal to his husband. Either he's gonna have to bite the bullet and ask for some alone time, or he'll have to ask Cas how he feels about an orgy.

He tries to ignore the hormones playing pinball in his body, closing vivid green to the tent's ceiling. It doesn't work, however, and the insistent nag of his libido is quickly getting the better of him. With a labored sigh, Dean shifts on his side of the sleeping bag. His sex is starting to get hard, especially after his encounter with those sexy women. He doesn't know it, but Cas can feel his inner turmoil through their bond.

“I don't suppose you can give me a few minutes alone, could you?” Dean wonders.

“Are you really wanting that badly, Dean?”

“Dude, don't judge me! It's been forever since I've been laid, I just need a few minutes.”

The angel sighs at the snappish remark, almost defensive in its tone, and carefully gets up. He throws on a sweater and his discarded jeans. Dean waits until he leaves, sighing in relief as he palms his hard on. He pulls his thick member from his boxers, the heated flesh begging for attention. He groans as he puts pressure on his cock, removing his hand only a moment to slick it up with spit.

The grasp is returned to his dick, moving up and down the length. He doesn't have time to really enjoy it. He jerks his hand along his member, twisting a bit and squeezing every now and then. It feels so damn good. In the back of his mind, he can hear a small voice commenting on how it doesn't touch what Cas did to him. Cursing himself quietly, he closes his eyes and imagines one of those hot women from the campfire. He shudders in pleasure, biting back a moan as he works himself faster. As his climax rapidly approaches, that image of the woman changes. By the time he's gasping for breath and cumming all over his chest, it's not the woman he's imagining... it's his husband.

Shaking from the exertion and the amazing climax, Dean grabs his discarded shirt and wipes himself clean. There's a heavy weight on his chest, tears stinging at his eyes. This isn't normal. He's not supposed to imagine men while jerking off, he's supposed to get off on buxom women. Without telling Cas it's okay to return, he curls up on his side and cries into his pillow. It's a helpless feeling that tightens around his heart like a persistent boa constrictor. He doesn't cry for very many reasons, but losing his own identity to a force he's not ready to name seems a good reason.

Sam is sitting by Gabriel at the fire, the two watching a couple lingering women search for Dean from a distance. Cas returned to them, though they hadn't expected it, and never explained the sudden reappearance. He knows Dean is finished, he felt the blossoming of pleasure and sudden blast of ecstasy in the back of his mind. He also knows the other is having a mini breakdown. Dean needs this time to get it all out in private, away from the worried eyes of others. He's never done well when worry is directed at him.

“What's the matter, Cas?” Gabriel wonders. “You have that look on your face that says 'I just kicked a puppy and I think it's dying'.”

“I have no such expression,” he remarks with a frown.

“You're worried, what the hell's wrong,” he clarifies.

“It's nothing. Dean just needs some time alone right now,” he comments quietly.

It's apparent Sam wants to question the comment, however he doesn't get the chance. Cas closes himself off, eyes staring into the fire, and Gabriel motions for the taller hunter to drop it. After a short while, Cas stands and heads back to the tent. He's quiet the whole way, slipping in and zipping it back up. He gazes upon Dean softly, carefully undressing so as not to wake him, and joins the other in the sleeping bag. He doesn't touch the hunter, far too afraid of harming him or waking him up. Outside, the angel can hear Sam and Gabriel retreating to their own tent.

Dean stirs at the presence beside him, one eye peeking open as he listens to Cas breathing. There is no arm around his middle, no body curled around his own, and he feels a strange sense of loss that does nothing for his inner turmoil. It takes him a long while, however he manages to build up enough courage to roll over and face the other. Cas is looking up at the ceiling, any thoughts that may be rolling about his head hidden from the hunter.

“I'm sorry I kicked you out,” Dean mumbles.

“I don't mind, you needed it,” Cas comments lightly. “Are you feeling better?”

“... Yeah.”

“Is there anything you would like to tell me, Dean? Anything you want to talk about?”

“Dude, I'm not ready for this shit,” the hunter murmurs. “I'm just not ready. This is all happening so fast and I can't control anything about it! I just... I need to know everything will be okay, Cas. Please let everything be okay. I don't want whatever happiness I find to be ripped away from me.”

“Nothing could take me away from you, Dean,” Cas replies with conviction. “Never. You are my mate, I would never let _anything_ come between us. You have to trust me on that. I've been at your side for this long, Dean, that will never change. Maybe everything else will, but not that. That will stay a constant.”

The hunter gazes over at his spouse, the determination in heavenly blue putting his mind at ease. Carefully, he scoots closer and curls into the angel. There's a slight hiss of discomfort as his chest presses against Castiel's side, yet he works through it. With his head tucked beneath the angel's chin, Dean closes his eyes and slowly drifts off. The feeling of the angel in his grasp calms his worries for now. He lets himself believe in Cas, believe that whatever happiness he finds here will last forever. Cas rubs his back lightly, a slight smile touching his lips. He can feel the worry and emotional wreckage ease within their bond. This is going to be quite the fight, however it would seem Dean is doing a bit better with the idea of being with the angel. He can only hope it lasts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fluffy moment during the night, Dean is woken in the morning by Sam. Now that their story has taken a nosedive into disbelief, the younger hunter thinks it best they get a move on. With Dean sleeping off his healed injuries in the backseat, Sam chooses the next stop on their family vacation. A snap from Gabriel brings them all the closer to their destination... a ski resort! A mix up at check-in has Dean taking one step closer to admitting his marriage to Cas, though he's fighting it the whole way. He realizes, during their shopping trip, that Sam is the last person he really has to talk to. With Bobby gone, the only one that could read him like a textbook hunt, Dean divulges his deepest secrets to his younger brother. Suddenly Dean's inability to fall into his own emotions makes a lot more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! Sorry I haven't updated 'Flawless' in a couple days, but I did promise to update 'Angels Among Us' first =( I'm pretty sure more people read that one than this one anyway. I seriously need to get more diverse in tags. Anyhow, enjoy the update =D Tomorrow should be 'Angels Among Us'. Things get a little dramatic in the next update for that one. By the way, I'll be on a little 4 day hiatus starting Thursday. There's a convention coming up and I'm not about to take my laptop with me to the hotel. You never knew what accidents might happen. =( ON TO THE UPDATE!!!!!!!!! XD

Unfortunately for Dean, the minute he wakes up he's dragged out of his tent by Sam. Half their camp is already torn down and he's left to get dressed by the fire-pit. The hunter is far too tired to notice the eyes on him. A lot of them are the women lusting after him, watching avidly as he pulls on his jeans over his boxers. His movements are sluggish and he's having a lot of trouble bending to get his feet in the leg holes. After a long time struggling, he finally huffs and gives up. Cas notices and wanders over to him before those tramps get the chance.

“Do you need help, Dean?” he asks.

“... Yes,” he mutters bitterly.

“There's no need for that,” the angel scolds. “All you need to do is ask and I'll be happy to assist you, you know that. Hand me the jeans.”

Dean does as he's asked, the angel carefully getting the denim around the hunter's ankles. He pulls them up those long legs, helping the hunter onto his feet so he can pull them all the way up. Once they're on, Dean does up the fly and sits back down. Cas grabs a clean shirt from the duffel bag, slowly drawing it down the green-eyed male's torso once it's placed on his arms and around his neck.

Sam and Gabriel have finished packing up their campsite, the two lugging the bags into a pile so they can divide them up. They give the older hunter the duffel bags so he doesn't feel useless and Cas gets the responsibility of helping Dean to the car. No one says anything as the group heads out, though there are many disappointed women in the area.

Cas keeps one arm around Dean's waist, the other gripping the wrist over his shoulders. Their progress is slow. Sam and Gabriel walk ahead of them, trusting the younger angel to care for his mate, and soon they're out of sight with the rest of the bags. Dean hisses and grips the angel's hand tightly. There's a bench near them, so Cas sets him down on there to rest. He sits beside him and sighs. The wind is gentle today, carrying a slight chill to contrast with the heat of the day. They can hear birds chirping within the trees, the symphony relaxing to say the least.

“Are you hurting badly?” he asks in concern.

“Why are you doing this?” Dean wonders. “Before you would've let Sam deal with me.”

“Would you prefer Sam? I can go retrieve him if you'd like.”

The brunette goes to stand, however Dean's hand stops him once more. The hunter doesn't say anything. When Castiel sits back down he can practically see that question still hanging in the air. Those beautiful blue eyes turn toward the trees that surround them, a content sigh escaping his lips. His posture is perfect, as usual, and Dean waits curiously beside him.

“Well?” he wonders.

“You're my mate, Dean. It's my job to protect you and take care of you,” he offers. “I would've done the same before had you asked me to, but Sam normally dealt with any needs you two had out of habit. Sometimes I felt like I didn't belong, like I was the... third wheel? I believe that's the correct term.”

“Dude, you were always one of us, you know that,” Dean frowns. “I know I wasn't particularly good at voicing my appreciation, but... I wasn't lying when I said I needed you. You were a Winchester the minute you rebelled against Heaven for us, man. Don't think any different.”

“You're very difficult to read, Dean. You say you need me and you want me here, yet when I'm here you try to push me away. I can understand your hesitance at accepting our bond, even the irritation you hold because of its forming, however your reasons are clouded. You're hiding from me and I don't like that much. It makes me feel as though you don't trust me to care for you. An angel's pride at their abilities to protect and care for their mates is astoundingly great. Mine is just as strong and important to me. Unfortunately, the only person that can bruise that pride is you... and you do a wonderful job doing so.”

There's a flash of pain in the hunter's eyes, yet Cas doesn't comment on it. He needs Dean to know how much he hurts him without even meaning to. After a moment of rest, Cas gets Dean to his feet again and they finish their walk to the car. Gabriel is already in the passenger seat up front, so Dean is shoved into the backseat with Cas. He puts up a fuss, arguing that it's his baby and he should be up front. Sam, however, comments on how it'll be easier for Cas to heal him in the backseat... that point goes to Sam.

They have to wait until they're on the road for Cas to heal Dean. After the warmth of that angelic light passes through him, the hunter can feel exhaustion creeping up on him. He sets his head against the window, the relief that comes with the lack of pain overwhelming. He's asleep in no time. Sam glances back through the rear-view mirror, smirking at the sight of his brother snoozing away. He hears the snap of Gabriel's fingers, the car jerking to one side, and glares his way. Dean falls over at the movement, his head resting on Castiel's shoulder. The angel debates moving him away, yet can't bring himself to do so when the hunter snuggles closer.

Dean wakes to the sound of rain tap-tapping on the Impala's windows. The soft sound is almost drawing him back to sleep, however he can't help noticing he's snuggled into something warm... and muscular. His green eyes open quickly, taking in the sight of Cas looking out his window calmly. He acts just as unbothered by Dean's weight as he would anything minor and unimportant. The angel actually seems a tad more at peace than he has been lately.

“Sorry,” Dean murmurs as he pulls away. “I must've fell asleep. Where are we headed, Sammy?”

“A ski resort I've been wanting to go to,” the taller male answers. “I figured we could do with a remote destination that doesn't attract many supernatural creatures. What do you think?”

“Sure, I guess,” he muses. “We've never been to a ski resort before. It could be fun.”

“Awesome, because we're almost there!”

“What? What the hell, we were just in Colorado! I _know_ I didn't sleep that long!”

“Gabe gave us a pretty good push... or... snap, I guess.”

With a tired sigh, Dean says nothing. He can't even muster a pissed off glare. He's just so tired, a feeling settled within the back of his mind that makes him feel absolutely terrible. Cas is thinking of something, however he can't push past his guilt to see into the angel's mind. The angel hasn't moved his eyes from the window yet, not even to acknowledge his mate is awake.

A few hours later, an exhausted Sam parks the Impala and the group gathers their duffel bags. The resort is gorgeous, wooden cabins scattered around the area with plumes of smoke rising from chimneys. People are dressed in heavy coats and pants, winter gear pulled out to keep them warm against the snowy chill here. They can hear distant laughter on the slopes, chattering from those drinking warm cider near the entrance to the main building, and the occasional truck totting a ranger around.

The inside of the main building is decorated in the typical rustic fashion. There's a small store off to the right filled with gear and clothes, which Dean stops to gaze at. Though he doesn't stay with the hunter, Cas makes certain to keep eyes on him from across the main hall. Sam walks up to the desk and rings the bell, waiting patiently for the employee manning it to appear. She's a pleasant looking woman with bright green eyes and long blonde hair. With a smile only learned by those that deal with the public on a daily basis, she welcomes the three men at the desk.

“How may I help you?” she wonders.

“Um... we need two rooms if you don't mind,” Sam comments, reminded far too much of Becky at that moment. “You see, my brother sort of just got married and we're on vacation to celebrate.”

“Ah, I know just what you need!” she grins widely. “Which one is your brother?”

“Over there at the store's window.”

The woman glances in that direction, searching out the man that should look like this sexy mountain of a man. What she finds in place of her expectations has her jaw dropping. The light is hitting Dean's face in just the right way, making a sort of halo around his brown locks. His dark green eyes practically shine. Her eyes rove over his body greedily, her nose nearly gushing blood when he drops his wallet and bends down to pick it up.

“... You're sure he's married?” she squeaks out.

“Positive,” Cas frowns.

“Where's the ring?”

“He's not a jewelry type of guy,” Sam remarks quickly. “But he's very devoted to Cas here. They're so much in love it gives me cavities. So... about those rooms?”

With a disappointed pout, the woman checks them in and hands them the keys to their cabins. They're side by side one bedrooms with everything they need. It's not much of a walk from the main hall to the cabins, the group going straight to the first in line. Sam checks the receipt and hands Cas the key to the next cabin. The older brother isn't ready to leave yet, however, and sits down at the small dinning room table with two wire framed chairs.

They'll have to go get groceries to stock the kitchen areas, though it's likely dinners will be eaten together and Dean will be the one cooking. That's usually how things play out and the older Winchester wouldn't have it any other way. He glances over at Cas, who's still standing near the entrance. The cabin is nice, the sitting area holding a huge fireplace and a couch with two cushy armchairs. Dean can only hope his is similar. He could see himself snoozing away in those armchairs.

“So, when are we heading to the grocery store?” he wonders.

“I can just...”

“No,” Dean states quickly. “I _want_ to go to the grocery store. I miss it. You and Cas can just hang out on the slopes or something, Sam and I can handle shopping.”

His tone is light and doesn't seem to be hiding anything. Gabriel knows that shopping was usually a mundane activity that helped the boys relax and get away from their job. He relents without a fuss, shrugging his shoulders without care. They can spend their time however they want, it's their vacation. He heads to the back, checking out the rest of the cabin with childlike curiosity.

Dean and Cas decide to look over their own cabin before the hunter leaves for the store. They're in relatively good spirits when they slide the key into the lock, the click sounding before they turn the handle. Dean opens the door and lets Cas walk in first. The angel is his focus as he opens his mouth to say something. Whatever that is was lost at the confused look on the angel's face, which turns Dean's attention to the cabin... that's what killed his brain.

“Sammy!” he yells in fury.

The taller male hurries over, stopping in the door with Gabriel on his heels. The two can't do anything more than stare... until Gabriel starts laughing, that is. The cabin is dark wood, the carpet in the sitting room a deep red shag, and candles are on every shelf surrounded by rose petals. Dean's afraid to explore, he might find the stereotypical den of sin behind one of these doors.

“Sorry, Dean,” Sam chuckles. “I told them you just got married. She obviously gave you the honeymoon cabin.”

“Damn, you're gonna have fun in here!” Gabriel whistles. “We should of told her we were the married ones, I bet they have a colorful collection of sex toys and lube!”

“I don't want to hear this!” Dean shouts as he covers his ears. “Fix it!”

“Don't be such a baby, Dean-o,” the trickster scoffs. “Cas may be an angel, but even _we_ have something like a honeymoon after mating. You would deny him that? After all he's giving up for you? How ungrateful!”

“That's enough, Gabriel,” Cas murmurs. “If Dean doesn't want to stay in this cabin, I'm more than happy to have the woman change it.”

The trickster throws his arms up in frustration, the action not missed by Dean. Something isn't right here. There's something they're not telling him, something _Cas_ isn't telling him. He frowns slightly and shakes his head. As he and Sam get ready to head to the store, he promises to think about it and deal with it when he gets back.

The drive is quiet as they head there, the town they're looking to enter only a few miles away from the resort. Why anyone would want to live in cold weather year round is a mystery to Dean. Sam obviously wants to say something, yet holds off so Dean can think. Once his head is clear, he sighs heavily and parks the Impala outside the small grocery store. He doesn't exit the car yet.

“Why is this so hard?” he asks. “I mean... I like Cas, he's a great guy and I'm sure I'm fucking _lucky_ I have him. I know I sure as hell don't _deserve_ him. Why can't I just... make him happy?”

“Well, wanting to is a good step forward,” Sam offers.

“He's like family, Sammy, of course I want to make him happy.”

They get out of the car and head into the store, the defeat settled upon Dean's shoulders obvious to his younger sibling. The doors swish open as they step up to them, the two grabbing baskets on their way past the stands. They don't really have a list, they never really do, and head to the fruit and vegetables first. They always hit that aisle first or Sam throws a bitch-fit.

The younger male isn't sure what to tell his brother. Normally it's Dean giving _him_ advice... completely unnecessary and unneeded advice, mind you, but advice just the same. He thinks back to his relationship with Gabriel. He wasn't exactly thrilled when the trickster started putting the moves on him, however time opened his eyes and he started finding the other amusing and charming in his own right. The only problem with Dean, is the fact he _refuses_ to open his eyes.

“Look, I know you're not thrilled with having a husband,” Sam sighs. “I know he's not your typical fling and he's nowhere near as curvy... but... you guys have a chemistry that's rare to see. You may think you don't love him, but somewhere deep down I know you do. It's written all over your face when you stare at him, in your movements when you fidget around him, and in your voice when you stammer. You're acting just like you did with Cassie and you were head over heels in love with her.”

“I'm not into dudes!”

“And that's the last hurdle. I'm sure you two will figure it out, just give it time. This isn't a switch you can just turn on at will, you know. Just be patient... he's not going anywhere.”

A flash of uncertainty and pain flits through emerald eyes, however it's gone quickly. He's never been a patient person. As they continue through the aisles, each tossing food into their baskets, Dean can't help but reminisce over the past. He has a lot of secrets he never told Sam, a lot of stuff he was afraid would make the younger think less of their father. Sure the guy wasn't father-of-the-year, but he was the only dad they had... by blood anyway.

Bobby was a damn good father figure, he tired hard to pick up the pieces John was too busy or drunk to, and Dean appreciates all that effort. He's proud to call Bobby his second father. With the old man gone, he's had to harbor his secrets all alone and hasn't had the chance to talk to anyone about what troubles him. He's less than eager to speak with Sam, as he and Bobby had a certain system Sam simply can't abide by. Bobby just knew and Sam... Sam loves his Dr. Phil chick flick moments. Dean's allergic to feelings, he can't just open his mouth and let them all tumble out. It's just not him.

“Something on your mind?” Sam wonders as he reaches for a bag of chips.

“I love you, Sammy. God knows I'd do anything for you,” Dean starts. “And I would love nothing more than to talk to you about everything. And when I say 'everything', I mean _everything_. But... Dude, you just aren't Bobby. He just knew and I didn't have say shit, but you... you always have to hear all the gory details and shit! I don't need to tell you about my first and, hopefully, _only_ failure to perform!”

“... You're such an idiot, Dean,” Sam sighs. “You don't need to have sex with your partner to be intimate. Besides, how the hell do you expect to get anywhere with Cas if you two can't talk about your feelings? I talk with Gabriel about ours all the time.”

“... Seriously?”

“Yeah. Every night before we go to sleep, we talk for about an hour. It's healthy to get all that shit out in the open, especially the bad stuff. That shit can turn to poison in your system. You should know that, it happened after you were pulled from Hell. Bobby told me you nearly ate your gun.”

Dean's jaw drops in shock. He can't believe Bobby would tell Sam that! That was supposed to be between them, they were supposed to leave Sam out of it. And then, he can't help wonder _when_ the old man told his brother. It was probably well after the fact if he knows Bobby. Probably in a burst of irritation at the way Sam berated Dean for acting unlike himself. He would've done the same.

After a long moment of contemplation, the older hunter glances over at his brother. He trusts Sam with his life, why can't he trust him with his deepest darkest secrets? Because Sam has a tendency to cling to things like a pit bull on a bone, that's why! If he thinks something is wrong and finds out what it is, he'll badger Dean until the older sibling can't take it anymore. Then again... he's all Dean has now. He can't very well talk to Cas about this shit right now. He pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation.

“Okay, look. I'll talk to you about my... feelings and shit,” he nearly gags out. “But this stays between you and me, got it? No one else can know about this. No one! _Especially_ not your sadistic little bed-warmer!”

“My lips are sealed, Dean.”

“... After I graduated high school, I took a couple college courses on a hunt,” Dean murmurs out as they head to the checkout line. “We were after a werewolf ganking the jocks at the time. I met this guy and we became fast friends. We hung out a lot and dad got pissed, said I was shirking my duties. But I wasn't, I swear I wasn't!”

He pauses as the lady at the checkout counter sends them a pleasant smile and Sam goes over the story so far. Sam always assumed Dean was their father's favorite. For a long time, he believed that. When he finally saw them together again, he noticed a strange tension set beneath layers of time. He didn't question it, yet it seems plausible it be because Dean tried to get away from the plans their father had for them. If things didn't go exactly as John Winchester wanted, he got pissed and didn't easily forgive.

They grab their bags and start for the door, the two setting their groceries in the backseat. They don't want any passersby catching sight of the arsenal they keep in the trunk. It may be covered by the floor, however they can't remember if they put the few weapons they used against the Sasquatch away. Back in the car, Sam takes the keys from Dean before he can start the car and looks at him expectantly. With a resolute sigh, the older Winchester shifts his body to face his brother and continues.

“We went to a frat party one night. Dad told me to go and act as bait to draw the werewolf out. While we were there we drank... a lot... and we ended up making out in a bedroom. Things sort of got heated and we eventually passed out in bed together,” Dean states as a pained look filled with tears takes hold of his face. “Dad found me there the next morning. Not only was he pissed about his bait forgetting to leave the party... but he assumed I had sex with this frat guy.”

“... Did you?” Sam wonders hesitantly.

“No, we just made out,” Dean sighs. “Anyway, he called another hunter to finish the job and took me away from the college that night. I never even got to say good bye. After that, I refused to even _think_ about being with a guy. Dad was a phobic and I wanted to make him happy, so... I buried anything to do with that incident into the back of my mind and put a lock on it. It's under so much emotional shit it's difficult to remember a lot of it... and that's the way I wanted to keep it. I fell into a routine, picked up some of his bad habits, and stayed content for the most part.”

There isn't much his brother can say to that. This isn't just Dean's inability to commit that they're dealing with, nor is it just his tendency to sway toward curvaceous women... this is years of upbringing beneath a man that not only feared the fact his son may be gay, but refused to let him live a life where he was completely happy. Their father really fucked up Dean's mind.

On the way back home, Dean spilled his guts. Now that the dam had burst he just couldn't keep anything in. All the secrets of his sexuality and his inner struggles just tumble from his lips like vomit. The more Sam hears, the more furious he gets with their father... just as Dean had feared before. The younger of the two can't believe his brother's been dealing with so much on top of all the troubles hunting has brought them. So much emotional abuse from their father and so much physical from the creatures they hunt... it's amazing he's still as sane as he is.

Cas is waiting at the cabin for the two, reading a book by the fire. When Dean enters, he immediately gets up to help with the bags. Sam isn't with the older male this time, probably in his own cabin putting things away, so the two are alone. The silence is deafening. The bags are emptied and the cupboards are filled, all the perishable items stuffed in the fridge. When they're finished, Dean checks the wall clock.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean comments. “Why don't you go skiing with Sam and Gabe?”

“... You don't want me here?”

“It's not that, man, I just... I have to make dinner and I'm sure you'd have more fun with Sam and Gabriel then me,” he attempts to explain. “We can go play in the snow later, okay? The cold isn't really my thing anyway, but I know you love the sight of snowflakes and shit. Go enjoy yourself, I'll call you guys when dinner is finished.”

Though he looks a bit dejected, Cas nods and heads over to Sam's cabin. Gabriel had left earlier to people watch at the main building's cafe. Once the angel is gone, Dean lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He honestly didn't think Cas would leave. On their way home, Dean had a wonderful idea. He really wants to do something nice for his husband, if only to make him a bit happier than he has been. He recalled Sam's comment about being intimate. With a slight smile, he grabs some pans from a cabinet and starts dinner.

Cas is sitting on a bench as Sam and Gabriel talk. The snow has begun to fall far too thick, so they're curled up by the enormous fireplace in the resort's sitting room. The couches are occupied, along with the armchairs and beanbag chairs. Voices fill the air within the large open space, tones of laughter and joy almost drowning out the chime of Castiel's cell phone.

“Hello?” he answers.

“Hey, Cas, dinner's done,” Dean comments with a slight chirp to his voice.

“I'm on my way,” he states before hanging up. “Dean says dinner is finished... he sounds awfully happy about it.”

“You know, Cas, I think we'll eat dinner here,” Sam says lightly. “Why don't you head back, okay? We'll be just fine. Maybe we'll stop in for a movie later tonight, I think Dean will like that.”

With a suspicious look on his features, Cas stands up and leaves the couple there. Gabriel doesn't ask questions and Sam doesn't offer explanations, they just flag down a waitress to take their order. Cas, on the other hand, walks through the snow to reach his mate. When he opens the door, soft music meets his ears and he tilts his head in curiosity. The room is dimly lit, the table containing plates of food and silverware as well as a couple lit candles. The fireplace is roaring, more candles lit along the mantle.

“Dean?” he calls out.

“I'm in the kitchen,” Dean replies. “Have a seat.”

“... What is all this?”

“I made you a candle light dinner,” he grins proudly as he carries out a couple champagne flutes.

“... But... why?”

Dean sets down the glasses, returning to the kitchen to grab the bucket of ice he set a wine bottle in. He really put a lot of thought into this dinner... he just didn't expect to have to add an explanation as well. Cas watches him intensely, as per usual, and it sends a shiver along his spine. Not one of disgust, but not one he's willing to acknowledge yet.

“I just... I wanted to do something nice for you,” he murmurs in embarrassment. “You've been so cool with the whole 'pretending it didn't happen' thing and I know it's a lot to ask... I've been a real jerk, so... yeah... I just... just eat your damn food. This is way too mushy for my first act of kindness.”

“Dean... thank you,” Cas remarks after a long pause.

Though he has no need to eat, he sits and shares a dinner with his mate. The ambiance is wonderful and the angel can feel a slight fuzzy warmth along their bond. Dean is so proud with his attempt that the blue eyed man can't help humoring him. It's the first time they've been intimate since their bath together, the thought sending a ping of sadness wrapped in a bead of hope through him. He wonders if Sam had a hand in all this, yet decides whatever hand he had was miniscule. Dean gazes at Cas over the candle light, a small smile in his eyes he probably doesn't even know is there. He raises his glass to the angel, a smirk on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left off during Dean's attempt at being romantic for Cas. A nice candlelit dinner. As he tries to smooth out the troubles of is past that made him so emotionally constipated, trouble in the present has begun to brew. A body found frozen in the snow has Dean on edge, but he tries to delude himself. Later, the four are spending time together when a storm starts up. Dean sees something in the snow that has that delusion shattering quickly. Something has targeted him here and it's not something he can ignore without deadly repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read that somewhere, emotionally constipated. I just love it! It's so Dean ;p Anyway, here's you're update. I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it couldn't be 'Angels Among Us'. I've also learned that I completely suck when it comes to numbering chapters ;p Seriously. This is like the second or third fic I've noticed I put two of one number. I swear I can't count. I do it with my book, too ^^; Anyway, this fic apparently has 15 chapters and not 14.

Dinner is a quiet affair and Dean is shocked Cas actually finished his plate. He clears the table and sets the dirty dishes in the sink, planning on washing them later. For the moment, he heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change for bed. Cas only has to use his angel mojo to do all that, which is highly unfair in the hunter's opinion. When he's finished, he comes out to see the angel doing the dishes. All the leftovers are in the fridge already, which weren't many.

“Cas, you don't have to do that,” Dean frowns. “I was gonna wash all that in the morning.”

“It's fine, Dean. You made dinner, I can wash the dishes.”

“But... I was gonna spend the whole night with you,” he nearly whines.

“Then get over here and help me.”

The chuckle received from the angel is rich and perfect. It's a sound Dean has always loved to hear, though it's very rare. With a soft smile, he joins Cas at the sink and starts drying the clean dishes. They work in silence until Dean's phone goes off. It's just Sam and he sets the cell aside for now. Tonight he belongs to Cas and the angel will get his undivided attention.

After dishes, the two sit in front of the fire. They share a blanket, Dean laying in front of Cas so he can recline on his chest. The hunter put in a movie, an action-adventure to shake some of the sappiness from dinner. Although Sam had mentioned a movie before, it never crossed Castiel's mind he may have been dropping a hint. He sits with his back propped up on the couch behind him, which they moved backward to get a better view of the high definition flat screen above the fireplace.

“Are you still awake?” Cas wonders quietly.

“Yeah, this is the best part,” Dean comments with a grin. “No one could fall asleep at this part. I swear there's like fifty explosions.”

“... I don't understand why you like such violent movies after living such a violent life.”

“This is entertainment,” the hunter explains. “Our life is shit. At least if we get tired of the movie, we can just turn it off.”

The next explosion echos through the room. The movie slowly comes to an end and Dean is asleep in Castiel's lap, one hand on his chest and the other barely balancing on the angel's knee. He's tempted to keep them there like that all night, yet knows how grumpy Dean can be when he sleeps in an uncomfortable position and wakes with kinks in his back. Carefully, he rouses the other.

Dean stumbles into the bedroom, yawning wide and stretching deep. Cas follows, though only to make certain he gets to bed and doesn't pass out on the floor. The bedroom has a large four-poster bed with a bedside table on each side, a wardrobe, a large dresser, and a connecting bathroom. Once again there are candles everywhere, the sheets a black silk and the blankets smooth crimson, and rose petals are all over the bed and floor. As Dean feared... a den of sin. He's afraid to look in the drawers on the bedside tables, even more so the hope chest at the end of the large bed.

“I'll let you sleep,” Cas remarks.

“No, man, come lay with me,” the hunter argues. “I said I was gonna spend _all_ night with you. I wasn't joking.”

“Please, don't force this, Dean...”

“I'm not,” he assures. “I told you... I just wanted to do something nice for you, man. Just let me, don't make me go all mushy and female for it. I have more pride than that.”

The angel smirks and lets out a little chuckle, yet relents. He walks into the room and sits on one side of the bed, waiting for Dean to climb in on the other side. The hunter doesn't hesitate this time, getting comfortable in bed with a content sigh. As Cas joins him, he tries to stay on his own side of the huge bed. Though Dean appreciates it, he pulls the other into the middle of the bed with him. They lay with their shoulders touching, the green-eyed male quickly falling back asleep. When Cas attempts to get back up and leave his mate to snooze, Dean turns on his side and wraps an arm around him. With a sigh of relent, the angel spends the night running his fingers through Dean's brown locks, the hunter sleeping on his chest comfortably.

Sam and Gabriel leave the two to their own devices the next morning, neither willing to barge in on a honeymoon cabin. Well... Gabriel is more than willing. Sam just won't let him. They head to the slopes for the day, both eager to spend time in the freshly fallen snow. So many people are already there, taking a lift to the nearest slope, and they join in on idle chatter happily. They're bother rather social butterflies.

“Did you hear about that fucking hunk in the honeymoon cabin?” a black haired woman asks Sam in friendly banter. “I heard he's married to a guy... what a waste.”

“He's my brother,” Sam smirks.

“... Are _you_ available?”

“Hell no!” Gabriel snaps. “This here's _my_ pot of honey, sweetheart!”

“... An even bigger waste,” she huffs. “Unless of course you're into threesomes?”

The question is hopeful, yet Sam shakes his head and squashes them. With a groan of disappointment, she heads over to her friend to relay the newest gossip. It isn't long before the women are staring at Sam longingly. It's humorous and it takes all he has not to laugh at them, his hand gripping Gabriel's as they get ready to ski. The chill in the air is almost unbearable, their breath steaming upon it with each exhalation, and Sam wonders if Dean will even get to the front door let alone outside.

Dean is lounging by the fire at the main building. He had planned to join Sam at the slopes, yet this seems so much more relaxing than freezing his ass off. He wasn't kidding when he told Cas the cold wasn't his thing. The angel is beside him reading a book. Dean feels guilty about it, as he's almost positive Cas is only there out of obligation... or the fact he doesn't want to leave the hunter all alone. A large group of ski-bunnies have been eying him since he left the cabin today, their excited whispering only fueling the hunters confusion.

“What do you think they're talking about?” he wonders aloud.

“You, obviously,” Cas remarks shortly. “They're commenting on how your spouse is so lucky to have you... and how they hope you're not the monogamous type.”

“Look, Cas, I'm not gonna stray,” Dean frowns. “I swear it, you know I won't. Please... go have fun. I feel horrible that you're not enjoying our vacation. I just know it's my fault, I don't want that. If you're not out there enjoying the snow, please tell me it's not because you're afraid I'm gonna fool around with one of those airheads.”

“I have no such fear,” he waves off. “I may like the snow, but I have no desire to learn how to ski. Snow is beautiful, but the fire is much warmer and I can see its beautiful from right here. You're not the reason I'm not out there in the cold.”

Though he's still suspicious about it, the hunter knows Cas wouldn't lie to him. At least... he _hopes_ he wouldn't. He stretches and murmurs something about getting a warm drink before standing up. The only thing he gets in return is a request for coffee. The fact the angel doesn't even glance up when he leaves soothes his suspicions that much more. With a deep breath, Dean tucks his hands into his pockets and heads over to the cafe section. He orders a couple coffees and leans against the counter as he waits.

Eyes are on him in seconds, a couple women bravely moving toward him. He doesn't even smile at them, turning away and browsing the menu to keep himself occupied. The last thing he needs is to get Cas pissed again. Though he tries like hell to push them away, they're just not having it. He groans inwardly, cursing the fact he couldn't get _this_ lucky before he was taken.

“Hey, I'm Emily,” a raven purrs. “We're here on a holiday... you?”

“Dean,” he states. “I'm on my honeymoon.”

“Bummer,” a blonde with short hair remarks. “We could've had fun with you. I'll bet you can go all fucking night. Your wife is a lucky woman.”

“Actually... it's my husband,” Dean informs. “And he's sitting right over there.”

They all gawk in Castiel's direction, the angel still focusing on his book more than Dean. The hunter has no doubt he's listening in on their conversation, but it beats having him as his shadow. Especially when that shadow might just reach out and smite someone. The coffees are set on the counter and Dean picks them up after paying, nodding his thanks as he walks away. On his way back to the couch, however, he catches a snippet of gossip that causes pause.

“Frozen? Really?” a guy wonders. “What the hell was he out having sex in the snow for? How stupid can you get?”

“There's another storm coming tonight,” his pal states. “I hope everyone's smart enough to stay inside for it... don't want another accident like Timmy's. Poor guy, probably would've done anything to get laid on this trip.”

“Well, if he had to go... at least it was during the bliss of a good fuck.”

Dean nearly trips over his feet, his attention more on the conversation than where he's going. He shakes it off and returns to Cas, sitting close to the angel as one arm is returned to the back of the couch behind him. Still he has yet to look up from his book, the hunter setting their coffees on the table before them.

He dwells on the strange conversation as they sit together. Unwittingly, he snuggles close to Castiel's side as a chilly wind enters the area with a few people. They're covered from head to toe in gear, so it's difficult to pin an identity to them. Two break off from the small group of six, male from the height and build. They sit in the armchairs by the couple and one takes off his ski mask.

“Damn, Sammy, you look like your robbing the joint,” Dean snickers.

“Would you give me your wallet if I said I was?”

“No, I'd give you a swift kick in the ass.”

“How'd your night with Cas go?”

“Did you let him fuck you?” Gabriel wonders excitedly as he pulls off his own mask. “I bet you did! I bet he nailed you to every flat surface in the cabin! Did you make him scream like a wanton whore, Cas?”

Cas closes his book with an audible snap and hits the trickster over the head with it. It's the first time Dean's known him to make a scene... and he loves it! He and Sam burst into laughter as Gabriel pouts. The conversation is quickly forgotten as the four enjoy their time off, the fire crackling as it casts it's warmth out to them. It's been so long since they felt warmth and happiness, Dean decides to enjoy it as long as possible. The place is beginning to fill up with patrons, all of which create their own little groups and converse on completely different topics.

Around lunchtime, Dean heads back to the cabin. The others waiting for drinks to bring along. They may have beer and such, but Sam refuses to let them drink during the day when they might end up on the slopes later. He's afraid of injury due to drunken stupidity... and Dean honestly can't blame him. Hell, he doesn't doubt one bit he'd probably be the injured party.

When the others join him, Dean's already made grilled cheese and tomato soup. He doles out everyone's portion, leaving the leftovers for whoever wants to take them, and Gabriel makes the table bigger so they'll all have a place to sit. They really don't have much planned for today, especially since the snow has begun falling. It's not really thick yet, but the weather reported it should take a nasty turn later.

“You seem preoccupied, Dean,” Cas comments.

“... I'm just thinking,” he sighs. “Are you guys sure nothing supernatural is here? I mean... really, _really_ sure?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel offers. “It's not a common occurrence. If something is up here, it'll be an extremely rare stroke of bad luck. Not that you guys are new to bad luck or anything. Why? You hear something?”

“... No, nothing,” he murmurs. “Just a coincidence, I'm sure.”

The topic is dropped and the hunter brings up the idea of a movie night. After learning this place has Netflix, they can watch movies all fucking month without a repeat. Unable to do much else, Sam and Gabriel call first pick. It's a sappy romance and Dean is hard pressed not to tell them they're banned from picking. Sam and Gabriel curl up on the couch together, Dean and Cas returning to their spot on the floor. Both have a blanket to fend off the cold growing outside. Before Dean sits between Castiel's legs, which are drawn up slightly so his feet can sit flat on the carpet, he stokes the fire and adds a couple logs.

It's nearly dinner when Sam is startled awake by a slamming shutter. It's freezing in the room and the fire's gone out, the television nothing but static. Gabriel is snoozing soundly in the corner of the couch, one arm curled around Sam possessively. Cas is also asleep with Dean. With a groan of irritation, the taller male wakes his boyfriend.

“What?” Gabriel asks in a slight panic. “What is it? Are we under attack? Did Dean find out?”

“You're still having that nightmare?” Sam wonders with a chuckle. “Dean's known about us for a long time, Gabe, he isn't likely to come after you with Castiel's angel blade. I woke you because it's almost dinner and it doesn't sound very pleasant outside. Let's lock up the windows and shutters, okay?”

He snaps his fingers, too lazy to get up and do actual work. Just because they don't have to sleep, doesn't mean they don't enjoy a good nap once in a while. He motions for Sam to lay back down, closing those gold eyes to go back to sleep. The taller hunter, however, stands up and stretches. He kicks Dean's leg to rouse him, the older Winchester grumbling sleepily as he rubs sleep from his eyes.

Cas proves to be a light sleeper, his blue eyes opening immediately when he feels Dean move. Sam wonders why he wasn't woken when the shutter slammed. The green-eyed male glances at the television, flipping the channels a few times before shutting it off. The signal has been lost. If they want to continue watching movies, they'll have to watch the DVDs tucked away on a nearby shelf. Dean is terrified of even looking at the cases what with this being the honeymoon cabin. He's so scared he'll find one of Gabriel's pornos there he's nearly puking with the thought.

“Guess we better get back to our cabin,” Gabriel sighs. “Come on, Sammy.”

“You guys can take up the couch here,” Dean offers as he looks out the window. “It's really nasty out there. I know you can just fly over there, but you're welcome to stay. Gabriel can snap up some movies and we can use the DVD player. I think Sam and I bought some popcorn at the store.”

“Awesome,” Sam grins. “What do say, Gabe? I'm for it if you don't mind.”

He shrugs and snaps his fingers. A pile of movies appears on the floor near the end of the couch and the taller man immediately digs through them. Dean lets his eyes scan the thick snowfall outside once more, his whole body stilling at the sight of a woman out there. Her hair is long and black, her lips blue, and she's completely nude. She reaches a hand out to Dean, moving her body in a sultry manner as she beckons to him from beyond the snowflakes.

With a shiver born of fear and cold, Dean closes the shutter again and locks it tight. He returns to his seat with Cas, but sits beside him instead this time. He presses himself close to the angel's side, glad when he answers it with an arm around his shoulders. Whoever is out there... _what_ ever is out there... has struck a fright in the hunter akin to an avalanche burying him alive. Tonight, he'll be sleeping very close to Cas.

The storm hasn't let up by the time they go to bed. If anything, it's only gotten worse. Sam and Gabriel are on the couch together, the trickster almost lying on top of Sam as they sleep. Though Dean is in bed with Cas, his eyes are wide open and his mind won't rest. The angel isn't asleep either, but only because he knows something is bothering his mate.

“Dean,” he states. “You're exhausted, why don't you get some sleep?”

“I can't,” he admits. “There's something out there... it was calling to me. I know it was. I saw it and it reached out to me... Cas, we're not safe here. We're not safe anywhere, are we?”

“You're safe with me,” he remarks firmly. “I will always protect you, Dean. Nothing will harm you when you're with me. I swear it to you. Now... what is it you saw?”

“... A woman,” he sighs after the words soothe his nerves. “She had black hair and blue lips... and she wasn't wearing anything. I thought maybe she was in trouble, but I didn't see any breath on the air. She wasn't even shivering, man! I heard about a guy that was found froze to death after sex yesterday, but... Gabriel said we were safe here!”

Cas hushes him, holding him close and stroking his back. He draws all the emotion he feels at that moment; protectiveness, possessiveness, adoration, loyalty. The angel sends it all along that bond to wash away Dean's uncertainties. It works well enough, the other slowly nodding off with one hand clutching the blanket over Castiel's heart. The angel casts out his senses, searching for the woman Dean saw. He feels nothing of the human sort for a long while... and then he catches someone in the storm. They're not a female, but a male, and they're surrounded by a chilling cold filled with hate and malicious intent.

The morning is still filled with a flurry of snow, said snow burying them and blocking the exits. Cas enters the sitting area to find Sam glaring at the window. The drifts have covered a good portion of the glass, leaving only half of it for light to shine through. Gabriel is in the kitchen making breakfast for the hunters. Cas can hear him whistling to himself happily, the weather doing nothing to strain his cheerful nature. Why should it? It's not like he can't just snap his fingers and make it all better.

“Where's Dean-o?” he wonders.

“Still sleeping,” Cas informs. “He didn't get much sleep last night. He was still awake around two in the morning. I managed to get him to sleep, but I would much prefer he get as much rest as possible. Please don't wake him.”

“No problem, Cas,” the trickster comments. “What kept him awake?”

“... He doesn't feel safe here. Apparently, the supernatural follow them even here. He's afraid they'll never be safe and it's getting to him now that his omega tendencies are closer to the surface,” he remarks. “I would also appreciate it if you never mentioned that to him. He's very sensitive about his status.”

The trickster salutes his younger sibling, going back to the eggs he's cooking. There's a plate of bacon already fried up, which Sam's shocked didn't wake Dean sooner, and some pancakes piled high on a plate. He glances toward the bedroom, worried about his brother. He wonders what they're dealing with, why Cas didn't tell them everything, and why Dean didn't say something sooner.

Dean stirs around lunch, so rested he could swear he's in a hospital after nearly dying. He's alone in the room, a flash of panic striking like lightening before fading away just as fast. Voices drift down the hall to him. With a sigh of content, he pulls on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Gabriel is setting down some burgers when he walks into the area with a yawn.

“About time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty,” the trickster scoffs. “I made a kick ass breakfast for you and Sammy, but you slept right through it!”

“Sorry, man,” Dean offers sheepishly. “I thought Cas would've woken me up.”

“You needed sleep,” the angel states.

“Here, man, eat up,” Gabriel grins. “I made them just the way you like them!”

“... You had the nightmare again, didn't you?”

The trickster's grin turns sheepish and Dean can't help the snicker he gives. This happens all the time. Whenever Gabriel is nice to him, Dean knows he had a nightmare. Not just any one, though. This one has Dean trying to kill him after catching him banging Sam in the bunker. It's a small reminder of the older Winchester's overprotective side concerning his brother and the training he's grown with to kill all supernatural creatures... including angels living a double life as a trickster. Dean loves that nightmare!

He sits down and digs into the meal with relish. He didn't realize he was so damn hungry before now. Sam watches him, a mixture of disgust and worry etched onto his brow. The disgust isn't new, he's never really liked Dean's lack of manners and love of food. The worry, however, has the green-eyed male slowing down. Everyone is watching him, not just Sam.

“... Did I miss something?” he wonders. “Do I have food on my face?”

He wipes his face off absently, glancing back at the trio taking him in. When they say nothing, he raises a brow curiously. He can't very well eat with them staring at him like it's his last day on earth... he's had far too many of them not to be cautious. Dean heaves a sigh of annoyance, catching a hint of guilt from Cas. The angel obviously told them about last night. The question now, is how _much_ did he tell?

“Okay, somebody start talking before I lose my appetite.”

“Cas said you couldn't sleep last night,” Sam ventures. “He said you didn't think we were safe here... why would you think that? Did something happen?”

“... Did you hear about the guy found frozen the other day in the snow?” he wonders before pressing on at the confused looks. “They said he went out during the storm and had sex with someone... he froze that night. Last night, I saw a woman in the storm. She wanted me to go out there with her... I think she killed that man and she targeted me next.”

“Do you know what is was?” Sam asks.

“No, but I can tell you what she looks like,” he sighs. “While we're trapped inside, we might as well research it... right?”

“If that'll make you feel better,” the taller male says. “I'll have Gabriel go get my laptop.”

The storm is horrible outside, but that doesn't stop Cas from taking a walk. He doesn't feel cold like humans do and he has something he needs to check out. The safety of his mate is the only thing that matters right now and he needs to know if there's a real threat, someone looking to kill his soul mate. As he walks along the drifts, ignoring the harsh winds that sting his face, Gabriel appears beside him. The trickster isn't happy about the weather, yet doesn't want his little brother out here all alone.

“What are you doing out here, Cas?” he asks. “It's fucking cold out here.”

“We can't feel the cold,” he states.

“No... we can't... but that doesn't mean we should go romp through the fucking snow,” he sighs. “I left Sam with Dean, they're studying the internet and some old books I got from the bunker. I think they'll be busy for a bit. What I'd love to know, however, is why the hell you're wasting your time.”

They pass through the small resort, the younger angel scanning each area carefully. He doesn't say anything for a long while, his mind busy with thoughts of his mate. His precious, brave, righteous, beautiful mate. He pauses a moment, eyes wide at the sudden thought in his head. Gabriel notices it, curiosity and impish joy quick to take hold of him.

When Cas doesn't delve into his inner most thoughts, he pouts in disappointment. Obviously, he isn't just going to let it go like that. For now, however, he'll let Cas think he's in the clear. Half an hour after he started his walk, Cas finds that he's getting close to the area he felt the human last night. The snow has fallen with such anger that the resort is nearly buried in it. They can see smoke curling from chimneys all around them, the cabins half buried and the people inside unable to get out. There's one cabin, though, that has a pathway cleared at the front door.

“You're thinking about Dean,” Gabriel points out michevously. “What are you thinking about him?”

“Just that he's... perfect,” Cas admits. “I know he may have a lot of flaws, humans are just that because of their flaws, but... I couldn't ask for a better mate. He's brave and loving, loyal, beautiful...”

“You got it bad, man,” the trickster grins. “So... why the hell are you out here? To protect him? We don't even know what we're protecting him from, you know that right?”

“I'm aware. I suppose I'm really just attempting to make certain he doesn't end up like that.”

Curious, Gabriel looks in the direction Cas is pointing. At first he sees nothing but white. As he looks closer, though, he catches sight of a figure in the snow. Their skin is pale and nude, their face frozen in an expression of pure bliss. The two step closer to them, finding ice and frost along their skin. Their lips are blue, just like the woman Dean told Cas about. Gabriel sucks in a sharp breath at the sight of the erection, it's sticking up from the snow that's settled on his lap.

“Son of a bitch,” he murmurs. “What did this?”

He receives no answer, as the angel beside him has none to give. They gaze upon the frozen body of the man Dean overheard talking yesterday, frowns on their lips. Whatever this is, it's a threat to their mates... and they aren't about to allow it to breath much longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a possible threat closing in on them, the angels have taken it upon themselves to locate and destroy it. Unfortunately, that means leaving their mates alone within their cabin. While the two are separated within the cabin, the creature attacks Dean and Sam barely makes it in time to help him. Crisis diverted, Dean is faced with a new problem he wishes he weren't... the lack of sexual release is getting to him. Finally, he caves enough to take one more baby step in his relationship with Cas. the next morning, he learns that Sam found out who they're dealing with. With the body already cremated, they're left to find a personal effect containing DNA. But where could it have gone in the middle of a ski resort?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I hope you're enjoying the fics so far =D I'm still working on the next chapter to 'Angels Among Us' but don't worry, it should be done soon =) Until then, enjoy the update to 'Flawless' XD

The sun is dipping below the horizon, the two hunters hopped up on caffeine and jittery as they look through all their material. Cas and Gabriel returned a long while ago, however they only stopped in to check on the two. Afterward, they were off into the storm again. Dean is getting tired, his mind so wired he knows he'll be up all night regardless. Sam sighs and takes another drink of his coffee. He runs a hand through his long locks, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off an incoming migraine. They seriously need a break.

“So, how's the progress with Cas?” he wonders wearily.

“Huh? Oh... fine,” Dean sighs. “I mean... I guess it's fine. We had a nice dinner and we watched a movie together. I can sleep next to him without much problem.”

“Just the sex thing then?”

“Yeah. You were right, of course... it felt nice to be intimate with him. I just... I've never done that before with anyone. Romance has never been my thing and I've always kept everyone at arm's length. Sex was the only time I let go, but that was never out of love... just necessity. Now I just have to figure out how I'm gonna get out all this frustration and shit,” Dean babbles. “God I got a fucking itch to beat all hell. I need a lay, man, I'm not even kidding.”

Dean's always been strange when it comes to divulging information. Sam could get him smashed beyond belief and it'll only lead to him screwing the nearest woman with relish. Get him wired with caffeine and he'll spill just about anything. The younger Winchester smirks at the fact Dean still hasn't figured this out, hoping it'll be a long time until he does.

He scrolls down idly on his page, his laptop warm with the use. His battery nearly died already, so he's plugged in to charge. Dean is gazing at a thick book covered in dust and bound in leather. He's probably not even seeing the words anymore. The hunter looks ready to pass out right there, his head propped up only by a hand.

“Hey, I think I found something,” Dean murmurs. “It's called a Yuuki-Onna, a snow spirit. It says here they lure men into the snowstorms and freeze them with their breath. Some myths say they kill them during sex, others  say they can enter a home. It has both 'only when invited' and 'doesn't have to be invited' here, so I don't know which way that's going.”

“If she could enter without invitation, she would've done so last night,” Sam waves off. “If this is a spirit, we should be able to kill it like one. I'll search for any deaths here at the resort, I should be able to find at least one woman that froze to death here. We'll figure out the next step once I find one.”

“Dude, let's take a break and catch some sleep,” Dean yawns. “I'll make us a couple sandwiches and then we can crash for an hour or two, okay? The guys'll throw a bitch-fit if they find out we're running ourselves down to nothing... again. You'd think they'd be used to it by now.”

Sam chuckles at the afterthought, wondering if Dean's just blaming it on the guys because he's worried about the younger Winchester's health or not. He wouldn't put it past him. Food sounds good though, so he stretches and shuts down the laptop. His eyes are sore and he's tired. He can see the same in Dean's every movement, the other yawning deeply as he fixes their sandwiches.

The guys should've been back by now. Worry begins to spread through the taller hunter, his eyes drifting to the door for the third time in three minutes. He's thought about praying to Gabriel or Cas, telling them to get their asses back there now, but he doesn't want them to panic. They're in no danger and they really don't need the angels at their hips... he's just worried. What if they found the creature they're dealing with? What if it caught them in an avalanche or something? Okay, it's not like they can't get out of an avalanche.

“Sammy, dude, get your head out of the clouds,” Dean murmurs. “The guys will be fine, it's just a snow spirit. They're freaking _angels_ , they can smite that bitch in half a second.”

“I know, I'm just... They should've been back by now.”

“Just eat your food, okay?” he states as he pushes the plate closer to Sam. “I'm gonna crash once I'm finished. I'd like to think you're gonna do the same, but that's your choice. You never sleep well when we're on a case anyway.”

“And you sleep like a baby,” Sam smirks.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

There's a nostalgic feeling between them, the two digging into their food as they enjoy it. Once they're finished, Dean heads to the bedroom just as he said he would. He jumps in the shower, the hot water doing wonders on his tense muscles. He's been on edge since last night. The hunter takes a deep breath and sighs in content, closing his eyes to all the struggle following him even on vacation. How stupid could he have been to believe they could have a normal vacation?

Sam hums to himself after he sets his plate in the sink. He heads back to the table and turns on his laptop, promising to get some sleep after he locates the woman that froze to death there. As he searches Google for any news reports on the event, he hears the winds howling outside. They seem stronger for some odd reason. His brows dip in worry, yet he returns to his task. A scratching noise sounds from the back hall.

“Dean?” he calls.

He listens for the older hunter, hearing the sound of the shower running, and shrugs it off. He breathes out, turning his gaze back to the lit up screen. There's a strange chill upon the air that has him shivering. A feeling of dread sinks in his stomach like a stone. He's on his feet and running toward the back hall in seconds, barging into the colorful room and finding a trail of frost leading away from the window. His eyes follow it, his breath catching when it disappears beneath the bathroom door. The shower isn't running anymore. He grabs the nearest iron object he can find, a small paper weight set on the dresser, and kicks in the icy door. The Yukii-Onna is hovering over Dean, breathing ice on his skin. The hunter is curled up in the bathtub, shivering violently as his lips slowly turn blue. Without thinking on it, Sam hurls the paper weight at the woman, the raven howling in a mix of rage and surprise when the weight banishes her.

“Gabriel! I need you now!” Sam shouts out in panic.

He hurries to grab the comforter off the bed, rushing back in to pull his brother from the tub. Dean's still alive, just extremely cold. His skin is like ice to the touch and his lips are a pale shade of blue now. Frost decorates his eyelashes and he looks as though he's dropping into hypothermia. There's the sound of ruffling feathers and Sam knows Gabriel answered him. It's not the trickster that enters the bathroom first, however... it's Cas.

“What happened?” the angel asks.

“The Yuiki-Onna came in while I was in the sitting room,” he informs quickly as he tries to warm Dean. “I didn't think it could! I should've watched him more carefully, I knew it was targeting him. I'm so sorry!”

“You need to calm down, Sam,” the brunette remarks. “Calm down and step away so I can take care of Dean.”

The younger Winchester has always appreciated the fact Cas never really panics. He keeps a clear head and a strong logic when the brothers find they can't... it's a blessing most times. Sam backs away from Dean and Gabriel snaps his fingers. The frost and ice is gone and Cas pulls the blanket out of the tub to turn on the warm water. Dean barely registers the liquid, his body shivering violently. They can't pour on the hot water, so they have to gradually warm it. As they do, Cas slowly draws the hunter's body heat to normal.

It takes a while, but his skin begins to gain color and his lips begin turning pink. Sam is pacing in the bedroom just outside the doorway, his mate watching him carefully. Gabriel wants to hold him or say there's nothing to worry about, but it's not true. A Yuuki-Onna doesn't target someone like this without getting what they want. Finally, Cas shuts off the water and grabs a towel for the older Winchester. He lifts Dean from the tub and carefully dries him off, wrapping his nude body back in the warm comforter. The hunter's legs aren't working for him, his whole body is just too weak to move on his own, so Cas lifts him into his arms and carries him into the bedroom.

“Dean?” Sam questions.

“I'm fine, Sammy,” he mumbles. “Just... tired, okay? That bitch took me by surprise, I didn't have time to call out or anything. I didn't think she'd be that brave.”

“I'm so sorry, I told you she wouldn't bother us in here. This is all my fault, if I hadn't assumed...”

“Sam, it wasn't your fault. I let my guard down and it wasn't because of what you said. Stop beating yourself up and get me a hot drink, will ya?”

With a curt nod, he hurries into the kitchen. With him gone, Dean lays back in the pillows and watches as Gabriel gets rid of the frost trail. Cas sits beside him on the bed, one hand reaching toward his face before he hesitates. Dean knows what he wants to do, he wants to caress his cheek or something sappy like that. With a roll of his eyes, the hunter moves his head over the couple inches needed to touch those outstretched fingers. It's all the invitation needed for the angel to stroke the hunter's cheek. It's rough with stubble, yet he continues with the relaxing motion.

When Sam returns with some hot chocolate, not Dean's intended drink but it'll do, the angel helps Dean sit up to drink it. It warms him on the inside, which is needed more than he'd like to admit. All eyes are on him, something he doesn't appreciate in the least. He frowns at the two looking over Castiel's shoulder, glaring as heatedly as he can muster.

“I'm not fucking dead, okay?” he snaps. “You can give me a little room to breath, I promise. It won't change my current state of health any!”

“Dean...”

“Sam, it's okay,” Cas assures. “I'll stay here with him... whether he likes it or not. I refuse to allow something like this to happen again.”

“Come on, Sam, let's retreat to our own cabin for now,” Gabriel says quietly. “Dean needs to rest and he can't do that with us gawking at him.”

It's a reluctant agreement, however eventually the trickster talks his lover into leaving. Being alone with Cas is a blessing in disguise. Though he feels safe, that that Yuuki-Onna won't return for him now, he's also reminded of his conversation with Sam. He wasn't kidding, he has an itch to beat all and it's driving him crazy. His adrenaline is pumping even now after his near death experience. He groans inwardly at the thought of asking Cas for something like sex.

The angel can feel the lust and reluctance swarming Dean's mind like a plague. He doesn't say anything, though, he doesn't want Dean upset at their bond signaling his emotions. When the hunter finally sets his gaze upon him, he answers Dean with a tilt to his head. It's always been his way of questioning without words. There's a moment where Dean blushes a bit, diverting his gaze with a huff as though he's rethinking his comment.

“Cas, I... I really need you right now,” he mutters out in embarrassment. “I mean... I can't do... _everything_... but... I need _something_ , man. Not being able to... you know... it's driving me crazy.”

“Not being able to copulate?”

“... Yeah, man, that,” he murmurs with a blush and a hand over his eyes.

“I see. Lay back and close your eyes.”

Dean hesitates, yet complies with little fuss. He's the one asking, he shouldn't question the angel he's about to use. Okay, maybe not use... can you even really use the man you're married to? With a sigh, he faces the ceiling and closes his eyes. He feels a hand on his stomach after the blanket is unfolded. It gently caresses his skin as Cas drags his nails lightly over it. Dean hums in pleasure at the feeling, shifting a bit to get more comfortable. He knows he should be mortified that the angel he's spent so many years around is gazing at his nude body, but he just can't bring himself to feel that. This is Cas, he raised him from Hell, he can look at Dean's body all he wants.

That hand is joined by another, the two worshiping the body beneath them. And then Dean feels lips around his erection. He sucks in a sharp breath and lifts his head, staring in shock at the brown locks in his lap. Cas releases him and glances up, a soft glare on his face.

“Lay down and I'll take care of you,” he says. “You can imagine whomever you'd like in my place, but you can't do that while looking at me.”

“Cas... you don't have to...”

A hand reaches up and presses his head back onto the pillows. With another sigh, though this one is a bit annoyed, Dean returns to staring at the ceiling. Those lips take him in again and he has a moment of indecision. It isn't fair that he's getting off and Cas isn't. Any thoughts on that, however, are killed with the first harsh suck. He moans and bucks his hips, one of Castiel's hands pressing down on his hip to keep it still. His strength is amazing and it's a turn on to know how much damage he can do.

One of Dean's hands dig into brown locks as Cas starts bobbing his head, a hiss of pleasure leaving his lips. It may not be the most experienced blow job he's ever had, but it's surprisingly effective none-the-less. Maybe it's the fact Cas is the one blowing him. The hunter groans and pulls at Castiel's hair persistently. When the angel finally lets his member go with a soft pop, Dean pulls him up for a heated kiss. It's so easy to lose himself during this sexual act, he's always been so good at lying to himself. So very good it's scary. As their lips connect, Dean gets a little rough with a bite to Castiel's bottom lip. Their teeth click together noisily. Dean slips his tongue into the angel's mouth, his grip on Castiel's hip pulling their hips flush together. Not liking the feel of denim on his sensitive cock, the hunter starts to undo Castiel's pants.

“Dean...”

“It's too rough,” he murmurs. “I need skin.”

Cas is about to protest once more when the hunter locks their lips again. He doesn't need to hear the other worrying about him, making him rethink his actions. He'd rather feel guilty and stupid later, right now he needs this. He quickly pulls down the angel's jeans, lifting his shirt over his head eagerly. Kisses are trailed down Castiel's throat, the angel growling as he pulls Dean's head back to expose his own. It's animalistic and fast and rough... just how the hunter likes it.

Their hips buck frantically as hands grope and tongues lick, the two rutting against one another like rabbits in heat. Their minds are completely blank, conquered by the invasion of lust and desire. Moans fill the room, mixing in with the sound of their flesh and pants. Dean lets out a loud moan, nails scratching up his angel's back to leave thin red marks. They're so close. Cas murmurs Dean's name in that deep husky tone, so much rougher with his desire soaking it, and that's all the hunter needs. It goes straight to his cock and that coil within his gut finally snaps. Calling out Castiel's name, Dean's release coats their stomachs. The angel follows, the euphoria leaving them both exhausted and satiated.

“Damn...” Dean pants out. “That was... so much better than... I thought it would be.”

“It pleased you then?”

“Yeah, Cas,” he smiles. “It pleased me very much... You please me very much. Thanks, man.”

“I'm your mate, Dean, it's my job to give you what you need.”

“... Don't sound so obligated,” he frowns. “It makes me feel as though you didn't want it... like I'm just using you for a quick fuck.”

He seems surprised at the mumbled emission, as though the thought hadn't crossed his mind, and Dean almost regrets saying anything. The angel clears away the mess with a thought and takes his place on the other side of the bed. He doesn't lay down just yet, merely sits at Dean's side. Those heavenly blue orbs stare at the window, reminiscent of a guard dog protecting it's master. After a short while, the angel parts his lips to speak.

“Of course that's not what I meant, Dean,” he informs. “It may be my job to care for you and keep you safe, to deal with all your wants and needs, but it's by no means an obligation. I felt it from the first moment I saw you in Hell, I hadn't even touched you yet. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, you must know that by now.”

“Yeah, man, I know,” the hunter sighs. “I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing this because you felt you had no other choice. I really like you, Cas, I do. You deserve so much better than me...”

“I want no other than you, please don't assume I'm settling because of a bond that formed on accident,” the angel nearly gasps indignantly. “I keep my desires to myself because of your request, I don't wish to push you away with confessions of emotions you're not ready for. Do you understand?”

The hunter smiles, which slowly turns into a grin, and pulls Cas into him for another kiss. It's spontaneous and he immediately backs away in embarrassment, wondering what the hell got into him, yet the angel is happy with the action. He hums to himself in content, laying down with Dean as the hunter spreads the comforter out between them. Cas pulls his mate close, allowing Dean to use his chest as a pillow as per usual. He never moves his gaze from the window, however, searching for the Yuuki-Onna intent on taking his lover from him.

Dean wakes in the middle of the night, a sudden chill overcoming him. When he opens his eyes he finds he's alone. He suppresses the panic that wants to take over, letting his hunter's instinct swell instead. There's noise from the sitting room and he can feel eyes on him within the room. At first he fears its the raven haired woman from before.

“Cas?” he checks with a whisper.

“Yes?”

The angel is standing by the window, yet the darkness has enveloped him. The hunter sighs in relief and sits up, glancing around the room. His body feels much warmer now, the temperature back to normal, and he's in no way eager to go through that chill again. Cas moves over to him on slow steps, the angel rarely ever in a hurry. The wind is still howling outside, the banks nearly blocking out the window completely now. Noises are rising from the sitting room again and Dean knows it's Sam and Gabriel. There's no one else it could be if Cas is acting so calmly at the sound of shuffling.

“Sam couldn't sleep either?” he asks.

“No, he was too worried. Gabriel brought him back about fifteen minutes ago, but you were sleeping,” Cas offers. “I told them they could utilize the sitting room and I would stay here with you. I think Sam passed out on the couch, so if you'd like to continue sleeping go ahead.”

“... Is she out there?”

“I saw her a couple times, however it's been around half an hour since the last sighting. I highly doubt she'll enter when two angels are within the cabin, you're safe for now. I won't leave you until I know for certain you'll be okay, is that satisfactory?”

Dean nods with a grateful smile. He should probably go back to sleep, though he wants to do anything but. The reminder of that psychotic spirit is still clinging to him like the snow to the cabin. He reaches out to Cas without thinking, the motion seeming familiar and natural, and the angel gladly answers it. He walks over to the bed, wearing his jeans and nothing else. When Dean scoots over to let him in, he crawls beneath the blanket and pulls the hunter against his side. It doesn't take long for Dean to fall asleep again, breathing in Castiel's scent of fresh rain and sunlight as he does so.

Gabriel is manning the kitchen when Dean wakes the next morning. Though Sam is still crashed out on the couch, the fire crackling as it casts out its heat toward him, the trickster has started breakfast. The hunter wonders if it's to wake his brother with the smell; it'll take a hell of a lot more than that to wake Sam when he passes out from lack of sleep.

“Hey, Gabe,” he murmurs sleepily.

“Dean-o! Hungry?”

“Starved.”

“Have a seat and tell me what you're taste buds are aching for!” he grins.

The hunter can't help but chuckle at the trickster. He never saw Gabriel as a morning person, though with his constantly cheerful attitude he should've guessed as much. He tells Gabriel what he'd like to eat and the trickster snaps it up. Cas wanders out a few minutes later; Dean can't imagine what he was doing. His features are grave. He must've seen the Yuuki-Onna again.

Sam stirs a couple hours later, the others unable to sit in the sitting room without making camp on the floor. Damn Sammy is just too tall for his own good. How Gabriel manages to share a couch with him is a miracle in itself. The taller male yawns and stretches, searching for his boyfriend and locating everyone instead. Dean is sitting on the floor in front of the fire, watching the flames as they dance in the fireplace. Gabriel and Cas are sitting at the table talking.

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean smirks. “How'd you sleep?”

“Like shit,” he mutters. “I kept dreaming I found you frozen in the bathtub. You feeling okay after last night, man?”

“Yeah, I feel great!”

“Oh! I found the article I was looking for last night!” Sam remarks. “I couldn't sleep, so Gabriel brought me back here and I started researching again. Around three years ago, a woman named Erica Brighten came here to have her wedding. They went skiing, but the weather turned bad and she was separated from her group. They found her body three days later, when the storm finally broke... she was about ten yards from her cabin, curled up by a boulder and frozen to death. She was so close to getting back to her husband, man, it's tragic.”

“So why's she after me?” Dean wonders.

“Afterward, every couple on honeymoon has had a fatality due to a storm. They find the groom in the snow, nude and erect, frozen to death,” Sam sighs. “There were others, mainly men that stay in the same cabins as her friends and family. All the same, all frozen to death during sex. I think she's projecting her anger on people in those cabins because she was so close and they didn't save her.”

Dean hums to himself, moving from the floor to the couch beside Sam. That takes care of what they're dealing with and who the culprit is, however it still doesn't tell them what happened to the body. Gabriel brings over a plate of food for Sam. As the hunters search for the whereabouts of Erica's body, Gabriel turns to speak with Cas. They've been trying to decide how to go about finding the Yuuki-Onna, as neither want it anywhere near their mates since her bold attempt on Dean's life.

It doesn't take them much longer to find that her body was taken home to be cremated, which gives them little hope as to what the hell they're supposed to do now. With spirits, you either salt and burn the body or do so to a personal effect that still has their DNA on it. With Bobby it was his flask, but with Erica... they just don't know.

“Damn it!” Dean shouts in annoyance. “What the hell could she have left behind?”

“People lose stuff all the time on vacation, Dean,” Sam offers. “It could be anything. From a toothbrush to... I don't know... a tuft of hair in the sink.”

“What's that?” Gabriel wonders as he points to the screen.

The two return their gazes to the picture of Erica... she's wearing a locket. It looks old-fashioned and probably expensive. In another picture, it shows the couple placing something inside the locket. It's during their wedding, it seems, and they look so happy. Sam clicks on the picture and blows it up to see what they're holding. They're putting in locks of their hair.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what she must've left behind after that. Unfortunately, in a place as vast as this she could've lost it anywhere. Dean sits back and stares at the fire as he thinks. He tries to place himself in her shoes. If he were on vacation on his wedding day or honeymoon, wearing an expensive piece of jewelry that meant that much to him, he certainly wouldn't risk wearing it out in the snow. Jewelry breaks off so easily, he wouldn't chance it for a second.

“She must've left it here in the cabin,” he murmurs. “She wouldn't have worn it out there in the snow, I'm sure.”

“People clean these cabins from top to bottom, Dean, I doubt they would've missed a necklace.”

“Are you kidding me?” he scoffs. “I'd hide that thing up my _ass_ if I thought it would keep an intruder from finding it. She hid that locket, there's no doubt in my mind. It's still here.”

“Well then... we better get searching.”

The brothers stand from the couch and start looking over the cabin, searching from top to bottom in the hopes they'll come across the missing locket. As they search, Gabriel and Cas watch curiously. They weren't listening to the conversation at hand, too engrossed in their own, so when the Winchesters started tearing the place apart it seemed quite random to them. The brothers aren't going to leave a single leaf unturned, the two almost desperate to find the locket. Dean stops near the window and glances out, catching the raven haired woman reaching out to him once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the locket has gotten a bit out of control, with no results. With the Yuuki-Onna getting more persistent, the hunters know they can't afford to give up on their search until the locket is found. With the demise of the frozen ghost, the two have to decide their next vacation stop. It takes a bit of badgering on Dean's part, but eventually his pick wins out. Their luck seems to be changing for the better... let's hope it lasts this time.

The cabin is in a shambles, the two Winchesters slouching on the floor back to back in exhaustion. Nothing. Their search turned up absolutely shit. Dean knows that locket is there somewhere, it has to be, he just doesn't know where it is. With a groan of irritation, Dean sets his head back on Sam's shoulder to glare at the ceiling. Outside the winds are getting softer. This is the second time the Yuuki-Onna has tried to tempt them into going out with a lull in her storms, mocking their inability to end her with reminders of her presence.

Castiel's assumption that she wouldn't come back in the cabin is correct, as the presence of the two angels is enough to deter her from anymore intrusions. Instead, she stands outside and calls to Dean. Not his name, per say, but just the feeling of her presence tugging at him. It leaves an eerie chill on his skin and in the back of his mind. He knows Cas can feel it as well, as the angel is glowering at the window for all he's worth.

“I just don't get it!” Sam huffs out. “We searched _everywhere_! If that locket was really here, we would've found it. Maybe they really did find it upon cleanup, or the husband could've taken it with him... hell she could've accidentally lost it in the snow!”

“No, dude, it's here,” Dean growls out. “I'm telling you, it never left this cabin! I just... I have to think about where _I_ would hide something here.”

“Dude, she wasn't a hunter!” Sam scoffs. “She wouldn't think like us.”

“Just humor me, damn it! It's not like _you're_ the target she picked!”

The younger of the two shuts up at the reminder, closing blue eyes against the migraine that invariably comes with Dean's rants. He would rather stay ignorant and finish the job than remember his older sibling is the one with his life on the line. Nothing more is said, the two falling into a heavy silence. All thoughts are concentrated on where else someone could hide a locket in the cabin.

Outside, the Yuuki-Onna is getting persistent. She wants Dean and she won't let up until he's hers. He clears his throat and stands up, heading to the back bedroom. Almost immediately Cas stands as well, ready to follow his mate no matter where he goes. The very thought of losing the hunter has his heart clenching in his chest like nothing else. They're in the hall and away from prying ears when Dean turns to regard him.

“I'll be fine, Cas,” he assures. “You said it yourself, she won't come in with you two here.”

“I'm not willing to take that risk,” he admits. “You mean too much to me for a stupid mistake like that to steal you away.”

“I just need a breather to think,” the hunter says softly. “I'll be on guard and call if I need you, just... please give me this moment, okay? Just a couple minutes.”

“... Fine, but I'll be on guard as well.”

A little smirk is his answer, the hunter moving to the bedroom to pace. That chill is getting on his nerves, it's getting harder and harder to ignore it. More difficult to brush it off and concentrate. He just knows eventually he'll answer it and that time... it's beginning to creep up on him. He shakes his head, tugging at brown locks as he paces. Though it started out a great vacation, it's beginning to spiral downward. The hunter can only thank the fact Sam hasn't been targeted.

The floor is looking pretty good to him as he moves about, wracking his brains desperately. There are a few grates for the heater along the walls, a throw rug in the center of the floor for decoration, and a bookcase he and Sam already tore apart. The bed is a mess, the two searching for any sign of a tear Erica could've stuffed her locket into. They even climbed on a couple chairs to search the side of the fan closest to the ceiling. He sighs in irritation and plops down on the end of the bed. There's a scratching at the window and he whirls his head to face it. The Yuuki-Onna is there, one hand on the glass to spread her frost, and staring at him longingly. The window begins to slid open beneath her touch, the hunter frozen in his spot. Dean slowly reaches into his pocket to grab the salt shaker he's been carrying since he checked the kitchen. He has no need for it though, as she doesn't pass the window... she just stares at him without the obstruction, her frost slowly inching its way into the room and along the wall.

“You can't have me,” Dean comments firmly. “I already belong to someone else.”

She doesn't move, just stands there. The longing in her features turns to determination in seconds, telling him she won't give up. The hunter stands up and slowly inches his way toward the doorway. The woman follows him with her gaze, the pull getting stronger as he moves away. Those footsteps falter, hesitating before one step moves toward her... and the next... and another. Dean's mind is getting foggy, just like before, and he can't seem to stop himself from going to her this time. He doesn't need to, though.

A hand grabs his shoulder and he's tossed backward, landing on his ass outside the bedroom. Cas is there, eyes glowing in fury as he faces off with the Yuuki-Onna. She glowers at him and disappears in a flurry of snowflakes. Once she's retreated the angel turns back to Dean. He says nothing, just checks the other over for injury. As he does so, Dean's eyes fall on the vents... they didn't check the vents. Nor did they check the squeaky floorboard that's been driving him nuts since they arrived.

“I know where she hid it,” he murmurs.

“What are you speaking of, Dean? Are you all right? She didn't touch you, did she?”

“No, she didn't,” the hunter assures as he crawls over to the nearest vent. “Help me out, I need to open this vent.”

Confused and unable to tell his mate 'no', Cas uses his angel powers to unscrew the screws. Once they're on the floor, Dean pulls the vent cover away from the wall and peeks in. Nothing. He moves the to the next one and glances over at Cas expectantly. As he opens up the second vent, Sam and Gabriel wander into the room.

When they walk in, all they see is Castiel's back and Dean on his knees. Sam immediately walks back out. It's only Gabriel's hand on his shoulder that stops him, the trickster raising a brow at the younger Winchester's line of thought. Dean leans down to look into the open vent, sending relief flooding through his brother.

“It's not here either, let's check the next one.”

“Dean, what the hell are you doing?” Sam wonders.

“We never checked the vents,” he states. “And there's a squeaky floorboard over by the bed, underneath the rug, that I want to check. She could've pried it open to hide her locket.”

“I'll check the floorboard.”

The younger drags Gabriel over to the rug, pushing his foot down searchingly until he hears the telltale squeak. When it's located, he pulls the rug back and kneels down. It's loose, though still difficult to open. Gabriel offers his assistance without being asked, removing the floorboard easily... to reveal the lost locket. Sam lifts it from the floor with a grin, calling for Dean and holding it up to show him. With a snap of his fingers, the trickster returns the entire cabin to a state of cleanliness.

Both Winchesters carry the locket to the kitchen, setting it in the sink to find some matches. Dean already has the salt and quickly opens the cap to pour it over the object. When Sam finds the matches near the fireplace, he returns to the sink to light up the locket. Just before he drops in the match, the front door bursts open and snow pours in. The Yuuki-Onna throws herself at Sam, howling like the winds outside, and Dean pushes him out of the way before she can get a hold of him. The older hunter ducks her reach quickly, rolling away and into the sitting area.

“Dean, gank her,” Sam shouts. “I'll keep her busy.”

“But...”

“Here,” he says as he tosses the matches. “Don't think about me, I have two angels to back me up, just gank her!”

With a curt nod, the two get ready to face their newest threat. Erica, the Yuuki-Onna, looks between Dean and Sam in confusion. She knows one of them is staying in this cabin, yet she doesn't know which it is. Both of them were seen coming and going along with the two angels. She lays her eyes on Dean, whom she's been after since he arrived, and smirks. Before either of them can think further than their next move, she's lunging for the shorter Winchester. Dean somersaults beneath her, getting to his feet and running for the kitchen. He grabs the salt and creates a circle in the snow scattered along the floor... she can't tell where it is to get rid of it. In frustration, she turns her attention to Sam.

Dean fights with the matches in his surprisingly steady hands, his eyes glancing toward his brother and the angels that have slowly begun to circle Erica. The snow is blowing in on them, the chill taking them by storm, and that cold is making it hard to light the matches. Those venomous eyes keep darting over to Dean, the want growing to obsession within them, and he gulps audible at the sight. Cas attempts to grab her, however his hand passes through her snowy body. It figures she would be impossible to hold on to.

“Dean!” Sam shouts.

“I'm trying, damn it! The cold isn't helping much!”

“Gabriel! Warm the air around Dean a bit so he can gank this frozen bitch!”

The trickster snaps his fingers and Dean suddenly feels as though he's in a tropical rainforest. The immediate change almost has him passing out. He'll shove his foot up Gabriel's ass when this is over, but at the moment he strikes that match and it lights up. With a sigh of relief, he drops it into the sink with the salt and locket. Blue flames engulf the object, the Yuuki-Onna screeching in pain and fury as she melts away.

Outside the storm has come to an end, inside the Winchesters sink to the floor in respite. The angels accompanying them move toward their respective partner, kneeling beside them to hold them close. No one has to say a word, their ski vacation is over and it's time to move on. Unfortunately, Dean can't see where they could go without getting in more trouble. If the supernatural are willing to follow them even to this remote and frozen area, how can they possible find a place to relax.

“I can't do this anymore,” Dean murmurs. “This vacation might as well be over, we'll never find a place they won't follow.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sam scoffs in disbelief. “You never give up on _anything_! Not picking up a chick, not finishing a job, and you _certainly_ aren't gonna give up on us having our well deserved vacation! Now help me figure out our next stop, damn it!”

The older brother just stares at Sam, blinking a few times in shock. That vacation was his idea to begin with, he practically had to sedate Sam to drag him on it, and here his brother is demanding it continue. He can't help sighing in relent, waving a hand for his younger brother to continue. Maybe Sam's right, they deserve this and nothing should stop them from having as much fun as possible... not even the occasional threat.

It takes a little while, but soon they're deciding on their next destination. After all the small town stops and remote lodges, Dean gets Sam to agree on Vegas. At least in a big city they don't have to worry about mythical creatures and frozen ghosts. Maybe other types of ghosts and vampires or something, but those are easy to deal with and there are plenty of people to disguise their activities. They'll be able to stay there for a long while, even if they are forced to work yet another job. It's a logical choice. If they happen to win big, that'll just be a plus.

They pack up the Impala that night and head off toward the city of sin. Dean takes the first drive, Cas in the passenger seat and Sam curled up against Gabriel in the back. The change is odd and it takes the hunter a little while to get used to it. He's only had Cas in the front seat a handful of times. The angel watches the stars outside as the car moves down the highway. It's quiet and the purr of the engine is relaxing to Dean, his baby always good to him after a rough hunt.

“What are you thinking about?” Dean wonders.

“... I almost lost you,” Cas admits quietly. “I don't like the feeling that realization comes with.”

“You won't lose me, Cas,” he sighs. “I promise.”

“I know, I won't allow it.”

Green eyes glance over at the angel, finding intense blue locked upon him. There's so much determination and seriousness within those pools. Dean tries to keep his attention on the road, yet something is boiling inside of him. He doesn't dare say anything with Sam and Gabriel in the backseat, so he keeps quiet for now. Cas, on the other hand, can tell something is bothering him. He's a patient being, however, and sits back to return his attention to the stars.

Sam is driving when they finally reach Vegas, the taller male pulling into a hotel parking lot. Dean is slumbering in the back with Cas. As he puts the Impala in park, Gabriel gazes upon the place. No doubt it has a casino, it's large enough to hold at least three, and the rooms are probably extremely expensive. He decides the Winchesters are lucky to have him along. With a snap of his fingers their travel plans are made and their room is already booked... he may have also placed himself on the high roller list to get a better deal and larger room.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam calls. “Wake up, man, we're here.”

“Mm... five more minutes,” he mumbles.

“Let Cas deal with his lazy ass,” Gabriel waves off. “I say we go get our room and fuck.”

Cas rolls his eyes at the comment, carefully pulling Dean toward him so he can get him out of the car. He lifts him into his arms once he's out, carrying him bridal-style into the hotel. The other two are hot on his heels after Sam grabs their duffel bags from the trunk. The hotel is lavish, they can tell simply by the entrance. The hall is decorated in red and gold, the sound of slots and voices swarming them from all sides. Someone shouts in joy, a lucky winner no doubt, and that startles Dean awake. Embarrassed at the position he finds himself in, he quickly jumps from Castiel's arms to stand on his own.

“Dude, that's so not cool,” he hisses. “Where are we?”

“Vegas,” Sam answers. “Gabe and I are gonna get our room keys, wait here. Stay... away... from the casinos. Got it?”

“What do I look like, bitch?”

“You look like a gambling addict, jerk,” Sam answers. “Don't think I forgot your _last_ visit to Vegas.”

“... I won it back!”

Sam waves his hand dismissively over his shoulder as he walks toward the front desk. Last time Dean was in Vegas, he was nearly banned from the entire city. Not his proudest moment, but it was a fucking ride he'll never forget! Drowning in booze, orgies with cocktail waitresses and maids alike, and high rolling for three days straight... ah, that was the life! Until he lost everything. Then he had to beg a hundred from Sam over the phone. He ended up only winning back what he started with on top of the money borrowed from his younger brother. That was his first solo hunt, so Sam was just starting his senior year in high school. He still hasn't let him live it down.

In a huff, the older Winchester sulks near Cas. When their key is handed over to them, no words are exchanged and the four head to the elevator. Gabriel has been to Vegas many times before, so he knows all the best rooms and exactly how high you need to be from the main floor to drown out the sound of the machines below. He knows where to eat and what places to avoid, which places you're most likely to win at and who cheats to get more of your money. Most of all, however, he knows how to talk to the staff to get optimum service. Money talks and a trickster is never low on money.

“Why the hell are we footing the bill when Gabriel's got shit tons of cash?” Dean wonders a bit irritated.

“In all honesty, he's taken care of all your needs,” Cas replies. “When was the last time you stopped to fill your gas tank, or go to the store for food? Even your weapons are always loaded and any time you find you need a specific one it's always at hand. I would have done as much, but I only have the power of a Seraph. He's capable of so much more than I am.”

“Yeah... but I'd take you and the old fashioned way over him any day,” Dean smirks.

The angel smiles gratefully at the comment, turning the key in their room door and pushing it open. It takes Dean only half a second to glance in and freeze. That icy feeling of dread immediately turns to a warmth of anger as he screams Sam's name. Across the hall and a few doors down, Sam pushes open his room door and looks around the hall. Obviously he's expecting danger.

At the sight of Dean fuming in the hall, Cas smirking in humor behind him, he only lets out a sigh. While one side of the taller male wants to shut the door and lock it behind him, the other is just dying to know what has Dean so steamed. Slowly he traipses down the hall, stopping at his brother's side. Dean only points into the room with a hostile motion. Inside the room is decorated in pinks and reds, just like the cabin before. Only this time it really is the stereotypical den of sin. Even from where they stand Sam can see the worn area on the headboard where handcuff chains would rub along the posts.

“Dude, this is _definitely_ not cool!” he snaps. “What the fuck was your boyfriend thinking?”

“I was thinking,” Gabriel comments from behind Dean, making the hunter squeak in surprise and dart away, “that you and Cas never got to have a proper honeymoon! Now he can nail you all you like and no one can hear you scream! This room is soundproof.”

“I... _honestly_ don't want to know how you know that,” Dean remarks. “And... What the hell! The ski resort was one thing, that was at least a bit classy, but _this_... this looks like a room in a fucking _brothel_! What do I look like to you, a _whore_?”

“Well... You certainly put yourself out there like one,” he snickers.

Dean throws the first punch, the trickster expecting it and ducking just in time. He dances away from Dean with a bout of joyous laughter. The younger angel sighs and guides Dean into the room, shutting the door quickly behind him. The hunter is pissed, it's easy to see even if it weren't written all over his face. Cas honestly doesn't know why, the room is nice and looks very comfortable. Perhaps he's just missing the slightly comfy beds in barely three star motels. The familiarity is gone, on top of not being able to work, and all he has to fall back on is the occasional creature that tries to kill them. Things are just changing too quickly for Dean Winchester.

“You're angry,” he states.

“Of course I am! That dick did this on purpose!”

“I think it was a nice gesture,” Cas argues. “It may not be the ideal room, but at least he was thinking about our last attempt at bonding and how it was ruined. There's no need for you to be so angry about something so small and inconsequential. This room is fine. It's not as if you'll be spending the whole time in it, you're only going to sleep on the bed and use the facilities. You should apologize to Gabriel in the morning.”

“No way.”

“I'm sorry, I should reword that,” the angel frowns in irritation. “You _will_ apologize to Gabriel in the morning.”

That gravely tone is deeper and filled with authority, sending shivers through Dean he never knew could feel so pleasurable. He knows he has a kink for domineering partners, but this... this is ridiculous. His lips are parted in shock at the stern look on his angel's face, this demeanor only having shown itself once before. They weren't exactly seeing eye to eye then and, in fact, couldn't stand one another. Cas had just revealed himself to Dean, told him what was expected of him, and Dean pretty much blew him off. His answer was this voice, this stance, and that look... the comment 'I pulled you from Hell and I can throw you back in' echoing in the back of his mind. He never knew how fucking sexy Cas can be when he's like this. All that power, all that crushing Grace, and he's so tempered with Dean. Like a vicious dog that'll tear apart anyone but the man that feeds it. It's fucking hot.

“... Dean, you're face is flushed,” Cas comments with a raised brow. “Are you ill?”

“N-No,” he stammers as he clears the high pitch from his voice. “I'm fine. Just... thinking, that's all. You know, you're right. That was a bit petty, I'll apologize to Gabe in the morning. I think I just need some sleep. I love my baby and all, but her backseat isn't very comfy.”

There's obvious confusion on Castiel's face, however he nods and heads for the bed. Dean enters the bathroom, hoping for a nice hot shower... only to find there is no shower. There's only a large claw foot tub, placed there for couples looking to relax together in hot liquid and rose petals. He gags at the thought at first, and then recalls his first bath with Cas. It really was relaxing and he certainly didn't mind it. It didn't seem half as bad after waking up to memories of a sex fueled night with the angel.

He shucks off his clothes and turns on the hot water, glancing back out into the bedroom to see Cas looking at a book on the bed. Dean's positive that isn't a book the angel should be looking at. He wonders what's in it. In a room like this, he doubts it's anything but porn. When the tub is half filled, he calls to the angel awaiting him. The call is answered with the same speed as any other from the hunter.

“What is it you need, Dean?” he wonders.

“I'm going to take a bath... do you... you know...do you want to... join me or something?” he mumbles abashedly.

He's rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit that hasn't gone unnoticed by Cas. The angel smiles softly, glad the other is at least making an effort, and pulls his jacket off. He can tell Dean is a little uncomfortable by the way he shifts and looks away. It's likely a remaining thought of their sexual adventure together. He knew he should've stopped the other, yet he heard his thoughts at that moment. Though Cas takes no pleasure in making Dean angry with himself, the hunter needed that comfort... he needed the chance to just let go for a while and indulge himself.

Once the brunette is down to skin, the two climb into the tub and soak in the hot water. Dean sits between Castiel's legs, his back reclining on the angel's chest and his hands resting on the edges of the tub. The water is running yet, filling the tub the rest of the way, and Cas waits until it reaches Dean's shoulders to shut it off. The tub is long enough for them to lay back, the end creating a gradual slope for the angel to use comfortably, and deep enough just their heads peek over the edges.

There are bottles of fragrant oils lined up on a shelf near the tub, some shampoos and a few body washes... mostly oils though. Dean curiously grabs a red bottle to read and scoffs... cherry lubricant. Vaguely, he wonders if this wasn't supposed to be the room Gabriel and Sam were sharing. Then he can't help wondering just _how many_ rooms like this are in the hotel. For all he knows, that damn trickster could have Sam bent over the tub at this very moment. Disgust, anger, and panic run amok within him. Cas, reading him wrong, pulls away in hurt.

“Where are you going?” Dean wonders.

“I felt your disgust...”

“No, man, that wasn't because of you,” he admits hurriedly and slightly sheepish. “I...uh... a picture of Gabe and Sam screwing popped into my head. Sorry.”

“Ah. I was afraid you...”

“No, dude, this... this is really nice. It's relaxing and shit, I like it,” the hunter offers. “Just lay back and let's... I don't know... talk. What were you reading out there?”

“It was a book called the 'Kama Sutra',” Cas admits innocently, missing Dean's slight choke and wide eyes. “It's mostly pictures though... I had no idea the human body could bend in such manners.”

“Okay, let's talk about something else,” he says hurriedly.

The angel chuckles, knowing exactly what the reaction is for. It dawns on the hunter that maybe, just maybe, his little angel isn't such a little angel. He's devious and sly, something Dean's always overlooked in favor of his confusion and inability to understand the human aspect of life. Now that he's been a human himself, he's learned... and he's such a fast learner. It's as disappointing as it is a turn on to the green-eyed man. He smirks a bit, though it slowly turns into a wide grin. How did he get so lucky.

When they finish up their long soak, the hunter nearly falling asleep within the steamy waters, the two dry off and pull on some clean boxers. Well, Dean pulls a pair on... Cas just uses his angel power. Sometimes Dean envies that ability. They crawl into bed, the mattress dipping deep as though it's made of too many cushions filled with feather down, and Dean finds himself sinking into the bed. He immediately doesn't like it. It's too soft, too comfy. It's enough to lull him into a deep restful sleep, which he can't afford if they're attacked.

Cas pulls him over, wrapping him in his embrace. The touch is all the comfort Dean needs, the sense of safety and the knowledge that the angel doesn't sleep and will watch out for him. He closes his eyes, breathing in the scent of his spouse as discreetly as possible, and wonders why they haven't made it official in human terms yet. Oh, that's right... because he's an asshole that would rather ignore it than give in. He'll have to take the first step into changing that tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the beautifully bright city of Las Vegas. With the frozen ghost now lost in their past of far too many monsters defeated, the Winchesters hope to finally enjoy their vacation. Not everything is good in paradise, however, as Dean starts locking Cas out of his mind. With something bothering him and no way to learn what, Cas begins to doubt the progress they've made thus far. The reason he's pushed him away, however, is because he's lost in an inner battle. By the end of the day, Dean plans on finally stepping off the safe ledge he's been cowering on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Please read***
> 
> Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm having a crappy time right now, but I'm in a pretty good mood all things considered. As such, I'm asking you... my wonderful (probably mostly loyal) readers... a very important question. Keep that in mind. The fate of one of my fics (and maybe a sequel should I write it) is now in your hands. Okay... it's mostly the sequel, but still... this is pretty important.
> 
> Now, this mega important question... can be found after the update ;p Just to see how many people actually read these notes. I know, I know, that was pretty mean. But seriously, it's an important question... and you really can't deny me a little bit of fun considering the crap life has turned to. =)

Dean is up and downstairs before Cas has a chance to knock on Sam's door. Though he was all for taking that step forward last night, this morning is a whole new day. He's so nervous he wants to puke. Give him vampires, werewolves, wendigos... Hell, give him witches and demons! He'll tear them all down one at a time! This, though... this is a new game he doesn't know the rules to. Cas allowed him to set the rules for their bond, he let Dean have anything and everything he asked for, so he knew the rules then. This is a step he never dared to think about, one he couldn't even dream about without waking up screaming... there's only so many times he can dream about his wedding getting crashed and his wife getting killed by demons before the idea loses it's novelty.

He's sitting at a slot machine when Sam locates him, his foot tapping the floor impatiently. A Led Zeppelin song is being hummed, the hunter trying desperately to calm himself down with it. When his taller sibling sits down beside him, he nearly knocks over his small cup of change when he jumps. Sam sighs and props his head up with his hand, his elbow resting on the counter in front of the machine next to Dean's.

“You're jumpy,” he comments.

“Yeah... just a bit,” Dean admits. “I'm a little... stressed.”

“You just woke up, man, how the hell are you already stressed?”

“... I was thinking last night... and then this morning.”

The taller male raises a questioning brow. Though he loves his brother, Dean doesn't take to divulging such stuff easily. He needs to ease into it, or find a conversation that can lead up to the topic. There isn't anything, though, and the green-eyed man is feeling sick to his stomach. To occupy his mind, he drops a nickle into the slot and pulls the handle down.

It rings and a handful of coins falls into the tray, the hunter gathering them and looking around for another cup when his fills up. Sam sighs and hands him a bigger one left abandoned by his own machine. The other takes it and drops the rest of his winnings in. They sit there for a little while, Sam taking a few coins to busy himself. Finally, Dean sighs in defeat.

“I was thinking about making it official,” he murmurs. “I was all for it last night, but... when I woke up this morning... I don't know, I just...”

“Freaked,” Sam guesses.

“Yeah, man, I freaked,” Dean admits in a mumble. “I don't know what it is about commitment, but... a ring just seems so final, you know?”

“Dude, a ring is just a piece of jewelry. The bond you have right now is final,” Sam points out. “Nothing is going to change between the two of you. You probably won't even wear the damn ring, so what's the problem?”

Dean shrugs, at a loss. He can't very well tell Sam about his recurring nightmare of a wedding-turned-bloodbath. It's just so personal and... emotional. The last thing needed at this moment is for the younger sibling to latch onto Dean's emotional turmoil in an attempt to fix it. He drops another coin into the machine with a sigh. A glance around the area reveals Gabriel and Cas at the bar, the trickster talking animatedly as he waves his arms. He wonders what they're talking about.

A waitress walks up to the two, offering them a drink, and both males pass. With a slight shrug, she walks away toward another group of men. Sam wins a few times before Dean sends the poker table a glance. Both of them are extremely good at cards, they have to be, and the game is always one Dean likes to indulge in when he can. It's not hustling pool, but it gets them plenty of cash. Not they need it with Gabriel around. Sam follows his gaze and smirks. He remembers card sharking a witch that stole Dean's youth, along with Bobby's. His greatest poker face is 'nervous and inexperienced', as though he's never played before in his life.

“You want to play?” he wonders.

“... Maybe later tonight,” Dean waves off. “I just started this because I needed to focus on something other than the T-Rex sized butterflies tearing up my damn stomach. I just don't know what to do, Sammy. How do I even ask an angel to... you know...”

“Just ask him. If he doesn't understand, explain it.”

“I'm no good with words like that!” the older hunter protests. “It's awkward and embarrassing! I'll sound like a fucking teenager asking his girlfriend to have sex for the first time!”

“Dude, you sound like that anyway with Cas,” Sam snickers.

“Not funny!”

“Just ask him, Dean. If it's something you honestly want, you'll get through it and he'll say yes. If you're just not ready, it won't come out and you'll stammer around a completely random topic. Okay?”

Dean sighs and clunks his head against the machine. When a waitress walks by, he immediately grabs a few beers from her cart... he's gonna need a whole hell of a lot of liquid courage for this. Sam chuckles to himself and shakes his head, grabbing one of the beers from Dean. Today is bound to be the most amusing day of their lives and he's not missing it for the world.

Gabriel winks at the bartender, the woman blushing a bit as she walks away. The angel beside him is staring at the counter. He knows he shouldn't be upset Dean left so quickly, the hunter needs his time alone every now and then, but he's afraid he did something wrong this time. Then again, he fears he does something wrong a lot when it comes to Dean. The hunter isn't always easy to read... in fact, he's rarely _ever_ easy to read.

“Look, Cas, you didn't do anything wrong,” Gabriel sighs. “This is Vegas, man! Your hubby is probably just weak for the machines, that's all. He wanted to start gambling right away.”

“I pushed him away last night,” he admits. “I thought he was angry with me... he said he wasn't, but...”

“Just because he feels something doesn't mean he's feeling it toward you.”

“I'm just worried I...”

“Dude, if you say you're not good enough one more time, I'll lock the both of you in your hotel room until you work shit out!” he glares. “You're _plenty_ good enough for a wayward human that's been marked for Hell too many times to count! You got that? Don't let him make you feel worthless like this, damn it! You're an angel of the lord, Cas, if anything you're _too_ good for him!”

Cas looks affronted at the insult toward Dean, however he knows Gabriel is just trying to cheer him up. He's noticed, in his time as a human, that siblings and family member often think less of their blood's chosen mate than their blood. Perhaps angels are the same in that manner. He sighs and glances toward Dean and Sam. The two have been sitting at the same machines for a little while now. He's almost positive Gabriel did something to them so they keep winning, yet has no proof.

At the moment, Dean is downing his third beer. Sam is still babying his first. The angel frowns, Dean usually drinks a lot... but normally paces himself. Something is bothering him. He attempts to feel out what along their bond, however the hunter immediately closes it off to him. Gabriel catches a flash of indignation upon his younger brother's face.

“What's the matter?” he wonders.

“Something is bothering Dean, but he's closed off our link to hide it from me.”

“I'm sure it's nothing,” Gabriel waves off. “You need to lighten up, Cassy my boy. Omegas are difficult creatures to figure out. In all my centuries of sleeping around I _still_ haven't figured them out. All I can tell you is don't suffocate him. You need to trust him or you'll just piss him off. If he doesn't want you knowing what's wrong, then it isn't bad enough to get you involved.”

“But...”

“Cassy, listen to me, I know what I'm talking about,” he presses. “Dean isn't just another omega, he's a fucking _hunter_. They're groomed to take on the world and _then some_ on their own. If he doesn't want you involved, don't get involved. Just wait until he comes to you.”

That just doesn't seem good enough to Cas. He knows how the Winchesters are, especially Dean, and when they deem a problem bad enough to involve him... it's usually only when it's seconds from 'too late'. Then again, Gabriel has a pretty good point. When Cas saved Dean from the Sasquatch, the hunter was really angry with him. He doesn't like feeling like a helpless omega, it's a status he's willing to die denying. Sometimes it's so difficult dealing with the elder Winchester, it's amazing he still has patience left to do so.

Around lunchtime, the brothers meet up with their significant others. Dean is shocked they managed to make so much on a couple nickle slots, though that doesn't stop the huge grin breaking out on his face. He and Sam are holding a bucket of coins each, both nearly as big as a popcorn tub. Now Cas is _positive_ Gabriel did something to the machines. No one else has gotten _this_ lucky.

“You guys have fun?” Gabriel questions.

“Hell yeah!” Dean says. “I didn't expect to win all this in one sitting, normally it takes a day or two to get anywhere on those damn slots.”

“Yeah, Gabe,” Sam remarks knowingly. “Amazing luck we're having.”

The trickster shrugs it off, a little smirk playing on his lips. He can never put anything past his lover. As Dean sits down in the booth of the small diner in the hotel, he notes Cas is watching him. It isn't something new for the angel to stare intensely for a long period of time at him, however this time he can feel a bit of accusation and disappointment from their bond. He looks away on reflex.

The group orders their lunch, Cas only getting a cup of coffee, and they're left to wait for their food. Sam is locked in conversation with Gabriel, the older hunter listening as his brother tells the trickster about an old woman that hit it big. She was so excited she fell out of her wheelchair and they had to help her. Another thought a passing man was going to steal her winnings, so she started beating him with her cane.

“I love Vegas,” the golden-eyed man grins widely. “It's the epitome of chaos and I don't even have to lift a finger!”

“Not that that stops you,” Dean scoffs.

“Funny,” the trickster snorts before turning back to Sam. “I saw you drinking it up so early, are you planning on getting hammered?”

“Why?”

“If you're planning on getting hammered, I plan on taking full advantage,” he grins. “Please get hammered, I'm _begging_ you.”

Sam gazes at the impish man, slowly pushing his new beer away from himself. Dean smirks and grabs it up, giving his brother no time to rethink his decision before downing the contents. Cas frowns a bit deeper, his brows dipping in a near scowl. Dean doesn't notice, however Sam does. It's an expression he rarely sees on the man, one of disapproval he wore often when he first rebelled.

The older Winchester sighs and sets the bottle down. His green eyes flicker toward Cas, catching the irritation buzzing in the back of his head. It's not his own emotion, so he knows it belongs to the angel watching him. He raises a brow in question, the man across from him glancing away stubbornly. It hurts to see that motion of dismissal. He glances down at the full bottle still in front of him, sighing in disappointment as he pushes it away. Dean flags down a waitress and orders a couple glasses of water to replace the alcohol he's been downing like juice. The buzz eases, though it doesn't go away completely, and when it does he can feel the doubt and sadness it hid.

“Cas, are you okay?” Dean wonders carefully.

“... I'm fine,” he murmurs a bit tersely.

Though he doesn't sound it, Dean isn't one to press a subject. Especially not when he's mulling over problems of his own. Then again, Castiel's problems might be far more interesting than his own. He immediately scolds himself at the thought. Their food is set before them and he gladly focuses on that, making a mental note to get alone with Cas to talk later.

Once lunch is over, the group splits up again. Cas had hoped Dean would spend some time with him, however he grabs Sam's wrist almost immediately and drags him off into the crowds. Later they'll all go to a magic show for dinner. The lack of his mate's attention is beginning to irritate the younger angel, his mood souring with each moment they're apart. This place is filled with women he would peg as 'Dean's type' and his mate is acting increasingly strange, which doesn't give him much hope for the other resisting temptation.

“Trust, Cassy,” Gabriel scolds. “You need to have trust in him.”

“I trust him wholly,” he remarks. “It's these unsanctified harlots I don't trust.”

“It takes two, Cas.”

The angel quiets at that, a sulk taking over his features at the remark. He knows Dean isn't about to cheat on him, yet that doesn't seem to ease his mind. The hunter has never acted so erratic before, not without hiding a huge secret that's nearly ended the world. He doesn't want to place his mate in such danger, he wants him to open up and tell him what's wrong. Then again, he's talking about Dean... the older Winchester is anything but open.

Dean laughs excitedly as he puts down his cards. He and Sam rarely ever play against one another, but today they're making an exception. It's mostly for fun, a little to see who can best who. Right now, it's down to the two of them and Dean is positive he has his little brother. Sam has the winning hand.

“Damn it,” the older hunter mutters. “That's the third time! You've been practicing, haven't you?”

“I've always been better at poker than you,” Sam laughs. “The only time you've ever gotten on winning streaks is when you're drunk and playing strip poker with a couple waitresses.”

“... Oh yeah,” Dean grins. “I forgot about that.”

“Because you were drunk.”

The two laugh good-naturedly, the dealer gathering up the cards to deal once more. A few of the players get up to leave. They've already lost all their winnings between the two Winchesters. A couple are still left and yet more fill the vacated seats. There's no worry of them losing opponents, there are enough addicts there to go around. The cards are dealt and both brothers toss chips into the pot.

Down the street, Gabriel and Cas are doing a bit of sight seeing. The trickster wants nothing more than to spend the day in a strip club, yet he doesn't want to let Cas loose in such a large and sinful city alone. With his luck he'll end up in a tub of ice with his kidney cut out. The job of a big brother is so difficult at times. He sighs and stuffs his hands in his pockets, looking heavenward before glancing at the other. Cas is really taking Dean locking off their bond hard.

“Everything is fine, Cas, you'll see,” he assures.

“So you keep saying.”

“I keep saying it because I'm right,” he remarks. “Listen to your big brother, I know what I'm talking about. Just try and relax. The more you get worked up, the easier it is for Dean to feel and the more he'll feel like shit because of it.”

“Why can't he just talk to me?”

“Because he's Dean, duh,” the trickster comments with a roll of his eyes. “If he could he'd be Sam, and then I'd have to kick your ass.”

He can't help the minute smile that blossoms on his lips, the younger angel sending a side-glance to the other. It's nice spending time with Gabriel away from the pressures and expectations of Heaven. There they were both so busy trying to please others they lost themselves to it, but here... they can be themselves and learn what individuality truly means.

The streets are crowded with people of all shapes and sizes, all different walks of Earth, and Cas finds that he likes this place. It's a melting pot of cultures. A man stands outside a casino, a handful of fliers in his hands as he passes them out. He goes to hand one to Cas, however Gabriel is quick to intercept it with a scowl. He tosses the flier will pictures of naked women back at the man's face, furious he would attempt corrupting his innocent baby brother in such a manner. If only he knew of Dean's attempt at getting him laid.

Back at the casino, poker is becoming old and targets are getting few and far between. Word has spread on the Winchesters' skill, so everyone is waiting for another table to open up. The two collect their winnings and head to cash out. They'll be set for a long while with all the money they've managed to win, which means they'll be indulging in pricey hotels and actual meals instead of fast food. Sam and Dean split the money between them, neither wanting to carry that much money on their own in case of thieves and muggers, and then they head to the lobby. The show they're hoping to see is across the street and down a few buildings, so they'll meet Cas and Gabriel there in a few hours. Right now, Sam needs to help Dean talk out his insecurities about marriage.

“Okay,” he comments. “Let's talk about this marriage thing.”

“Sam,” Dean states in warning.

“Dean,” he mocks. “You need to figure it out, we can't stay here forever.”

“... Why not? I like it here and nothing's bothered us yet...”

“'Yet' being the keyword there,” Sam scoffs. “You know we can't stay on vacation forever, our luck isn't _that_ good, man.”

The older male relents grudgingly, knowing that last part to be all too true. It was a rare fun-filled day, one they'll try to keep tucked away in their memories for those god-awful days where nothing seems to go right, but it never lasts forever. They were lucky it lasted more than a moment. They head into the cafe, the place all but empty at this point in time, and sit down at a booth in the far corner. There's only one waitress on duty and the cashier, a couple cooks are playing cards in the kitchen. It's their downtime and the boys have no intention of ruining it.

Dean leans forward on the table, head bowed as tries to figure out what to say. His brother knows it's difficult for him and waits patiently. It's hard to have the patience needed when dealing with Dean, Sam knows as much. Hell, he's lost the patience more than once. This time, however, he forces it. This isn't a hunt, it isn't research, and it isn't some screw up made to save his life... this is actually a normal problem with no consequence that could threaten the world. It's personal and emotional and something neither of them ever thought they'd be talking about.

“I shouldn't hesitate like this,” Dean growls quietly. “Why does this have to be so damn hard? I mean, we fight monsters _nightmares_ are made of! I can take down anything without breaking a sweat, but I'm freaking out over asking Cas to marry me. It's not like we aren't already.”

“Commitment issues are difficult to get over, Dean,” Sam shrugs. “Admitting you want to marry him, is like admitting you want to start having sex with him. If you're not ready to take that step, don't force yourself to take this one. It's an insult to Cas, he deserves to be asked when you're ready to jump in with both feet.”

“... I know, I just... I'm so confused,” the green-eyed hunter mutters. “I like him. Damn, Sammy, I like him. But... It's wrong, isn't it? Not only is he a guy, but... he's a fucking _angel_. We were taught to hunt shit like him, we can't fall in... we can't like them like that! Technically we weren't even supposed to _befriend_ him.”

“Dude, we've already broken that barrier,” Sam laughs. “We don't live normal lives, remember? Why the hell should we adhere to their laws of normal when we can't even live the 'normal' life? We make our own normal. If that includes befriending a vampire or banging an angel, who the hell cares?”

“... Man, we can't even be _hunter_ normal,” Dean whines. “Why do we have to be so fucking screwed up?”

“Because we're just that awesome,” Sam grins.

It's hard not to laugh at that, so Dean doesn't try to hold it in. He's never felt so lighthearted and free before, always weighed down by responsibility and the end of world. It feels good to have the time to just sit back and enjoy each other's company. They both exit the diner to find something to keep them occupied. Though Dean wants to visit the strip club, he knows he wouldn't be able to enjoy it with Cas on his mind. Instead, the two decide to visit some jewelry stores to pass the time. He might not wear a ring on his finger, but he can at least wear it on a chain around his neck.

That night, Gabriel and Cas get to the show first. They're sitting at a table near the middle, a good view without the added downfall of being volunteered. The place is nice, very large with a few steps down near the middle. The pit is filled with tables, three booths along the back of it by the steps in a curve, and each table has a white tablecloth. The carpet is red and yellow with a pattern that makes the boys think someone threw up all over it, the stage presented to the large area a long rectangle lit with spotlights and smaller ones lining the edge of the stage floor. Dean and Sam join them not long after they arrive.

“This place looks like it cost a mint,” Dean murmurs as he slides into the booth next to Cas. “Too bad they couldn't find better carpet.”

“Did you two have fun?” Gabriel asks.

“Won a mint,” Sam smirks. “Poker always was our forte... well... mine more than Dean's.”

“You cheated,” Dean points out adamantly. “And besides, today wasn't my luckiest. I'll get you next time, so don't be so damn cocky. How did you two spend your day, Cas?”

“... Sight-seeing,” he answers. “There were many things to see.”

“That's great, man, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.”

In all actuality, Dean is just glad the angel isn't holding that terse tone of earlier. If the angel had kept his bad mood in tact, Dean doesn't know if he'd have the nerve to say what he needs to. This isn't the most perfect relationship he's ever had, but aside from his baby and alcohol... it's the longest. Sad to say, but it's true. A waiter stops over to get their orders and then the lights begin to dim. Gabriel is a bit upset at the fact they aren't using real magic, but the way he watches Castiel's face tells the hunters more than his lips ever will. Cas looks more fascinated than he ever has, his eyes large with innocence and his lips parted as per usual. Gabriel may not have wanted to come, but he seems happy with the joy on his brother's features.

A dove flies from the magician's hat, the angel smiling wider than Dean's ever seen him before. It touches his heart and those damn butterflies start an airshow in his gut. He watches Cas more than he watches the show, his food almost forgotten upon the plate in front of him. Sam finds it humorous, his attention split between the stage and those at the table.

They watch around three magicians, each with a good chunk of a show, and then the lights are coming back on. Their food is finished, their glasses empty, and the group of four stands to leave after paying their tab. Outside they walk back down to their hotel and head up to their rooms. Dean waits until he's safely in his own room to talk to Cas, though he knows Sam wants to be there... more for the humor than the support. When he shuts the door, he turns to see Cas pulling off his jacket.

“Cas, I need to ask you something,” he comments nervously.

“Go ahead, Dean, I'm listening,” the angel returns as he sits and focuses on Dean.

“Well... I've been thinking and... I know we're hitched in angel terms and everything and... well, I haven't exactly been a great mate and all... but.. but I just thought... maybe you'd like to... you know... marry me in human terms?” Dean spits out in a jumble of words.

“... You want to marry me?” Cas wonders in confusion. “You aren't satisfied with the bond we have now?”

“It's not that, I just... I... Never mind. It was a stupid idea,” he mumbles.

“This is important to you,” the angel states in realization. “If this is what you want, then I'm happy to oblige, Dean. I don't quite understand it, but I'm sure Sam can explain the significance to me later. I understand you don't like talking about such things and I won't force you to.”

“... I'm sorry I've been such a sucky husband, Cas,” Dean sighs. “I'm really trying, I am! I swear to you I am. This is just so... hard for me.”

“You're doing just fine, Dean,” the angel smiles. “I appreciate the effort you're putting into this. You should come to bed now, it's been a long day.”

The hunter nods and pulls his shirt over his head. The two strip down to their usual bedtime attire, slipping beneath the covers of their bed. The mattress is just as soft as it was last night, nearly devouring the two as they lay back. For the first time since he woke to this accidental bond, Dean is actually happy about it. He knows there's still the matter of Castiel's over-protectiveness to address, he'll deal with it tomorrow morning, but right now he's happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! For those of you that actually read these notes. The mega important question is: In 'Angels Among Us', what gender do you want the baby cherub to take on and... okay, so I have two important questions... Should Dean get preggers again? Message me with the answers you wish to give. I'll add up the votes on both, so don't forget to answer both questions separately (though it can be in the same message). Thanks for playing! XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has finally asked the one question he's never thought of asking. He's giving Cas a piece of him no one else has ever come near and, though the magnitude of this moment is lost on him, Cas finds that he's happy with how things are working out. While Sam tries to plan the wedding as best he can, Gabriel takes Dean out for a little fun. Once again, however, trouble can't seem to leave the boys along. An incident has Cas jealous and Dean's stress and doubt comes pouring out to start an argument. With all their cards on the table and Dean searching for some good old fashioned comfort, Cas is quick to claim his hunter completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for voting! I may have only gotten 4, but it was enough =) For those of you that don't read the notes, you had your chance. Sorry, but you should read more. Especially when the author takes the time to write a note and put *please read* on it. Anyway, I'll be working on the next chapter to 'Angels Among Us' now. Should I finish posting this fic before I finish it, I'll just start posting 'Loki's Cherubs'. I'm favoring that fic ^^; It's so freaking sweet it makes me want to puke ;p Anyway, I know what the baby will be and everything... but I'm not telling. You can all wait for the egg to hatch! XD Enjoy your update!

The next morning Cas is the one that's up first. He sneaks out of the room as quietly as possible, unwilling to wake Dean. He walks down the hall and knocks on Sam's door. The night before Dean slept fitfully, apparently because of his self-induced stress. The angel doesn't understand why this marriage thing is so important to the hunter, they can't be bound any more deeply than they already are. This ceremony is pointless. It seems to be important for Dean, though, so he'll figure out why and try to understand for his mate's sake.

Sam answers the door, already dressed and ready for the day. On the bed behind him, Gabriel is still snoring into the pillows. It's confusing for Cas, as he merely pretends to sleep with Dean more often than not. It would seem Gabriel took to the more lazy aspects of the human life. The taller male doesn't even ask what he needs, stepping outside the room and motioning for the angel to follow him to the elevator.

They say nothing until they sit down at the booth the Winchesters talked at the day before. Even then Sam waits until he's flagged down a waitress, ordering them coffee and himself some waffles with fruit. Cas is in no hurry to talk, he knows his constant questioning can be taxing and Sam is more patient with it than Dean... but he's worried that patience will eventually wear out.

“Okay,” he finally comments. “Let's hear it.”

“... Dean wants to marry, but we're already bonded on the deepest level possible,” Cas sighs. “I don't understand why this seems so important to him. I thought perhaps you could explain it... you've always been far more logical than Dean. That and you don't laugh every time I ask something.”

“To be fair, Dean is an immature idiot and most of the things he laughed at were sex related,” Sam points out with a smirk. “This marriage though... As hunters, we never expected to marry. Dean's given up long ago. I think he used to have really bad nightmares about his wedding turning into an all access pass for vendetta holding demons or something. Needless to say, he started pushing people away after that. Always as arm's length, no closer. Which means asking you to marry him like this... it's a huge step he never intended to take with anyone else. It's his way of saying, I'm sorry and I want this to work.”

“... I don't require such a ceremony for that,” Cas frowns. “I know he's apologetic, I can feel it.”

“But _Dean_ needs it. This is big for him, Cas. This is like... this is like falling in love for the first time, or killing his first creature, or going on his first solo hunt. This is _huge_! This is him admitting he has feelings and he's starting to give in to them. You're lucky you managed to get this close to him... I honestly thought the day he gave in would _never_ come. I would've bet my _soul_ on the fact he would die a bachelor bent on screwing the world one chick at a time,” Sam smirks humorlessly.

The realization dawns on Cas. Though he doesn't quite understand why this sort of union is held in such high regard, if Dean needs it then he'll give it to him. The fact the bond he's created could seem a bit one-sided to Dean bubbles to the surface of his mind. The hunter has been trying so hard to even out their playing field, making a bit more effort toward intimacy and rethinking the rules he placed out of fear, that it isn't too farfetched to assume this is yet another way to play fair.

They're joined a little later by Gabriel, sleep still heavy in his eyes as he flops down in the booth beside Cas. This is the first morning Sam hasn't seen the trickster so chipper. He gives the hunter a lazy smile, reaching over for his coffee and pouring a shit load of sugar in it. Sam grimaces at the sight, he won't be taking that drink back any time soon. When the waitress stops over to check on them, the taller male orders another cup for himself.

“Did you stop to check on Dean?” he wonders when she walks away.

“Nope,” Gabriel remarks with a grin. “Not my job. If he needs checked on, Cas can just rummage around that area.”

“... He's on his way,” Cas answers without prompt. “I don't think he slept well last night or the night before. Whatever this means to him, it's stressing him out rather badly. I don't understand why he would willing place himself under this amount of stress, but the faster it's over the faster he can calm down again. This isn't healthy.”

“Love is never healthy, it makes sane people crazy,” the trickster waves off. “Why the hell do you think Heaven calls it a sickness?”

“Because they're self absorbed douche bags with their heads up their asses,” Dean mumbles as he sits beside Sam. “High and mighty pieces of feathered shit.”

Cas glowers at him a bit for the comment, wondering how many times the hunter forgets Cas is an angel as well, yet says nothing on it. From past experiences, it isn't difficult to figure out where all this rage at the species comes from. Cas has been the only trustworthy angel they've come across... and even _his_ worthiness for that trust was shaky at times.

The waitress returns with Sam's coffee, stopping a moment to get Dean's order. The other hunter doesn't want anything to eat, he's afraid his fluttering stomach won't be able to hold it down, however Cas orders for him anyway. It irritates the green-eyed man, he can feel as much, but he doesn't want the other to go without nourishment after so many sleepless nights. He needs to take care of himself in one area at least.

Any planning for the wedding is left to Sam, who took it upon himself when Dean remarked 'hell, we might as well just get hitched at the damn chapel down the street'. Being the good little brother he is, there's no way in hell he's letting Dean have an Elvis wedding. He'll at least put time into locating a good enough chapel for a quick hitch, one that's classy enough to make it as natural as possible. As he browses websites, Dean heads out with Gabriel for a little time wasting.

“You sure you don't want a bachelor party?” the trickster wonders. “I can give you one hell of a party! You know I can.”

“Yeah, I know,” he sighs. “It lost its appeal when I practically had to bed Cas to marry me like this.”

“... He means well, Dean. He's just young and doesn't understand many human ceremonies.”

“I know,” the hunter smirks humorlessly. “Which means he'll be less understanding about a bachelor party than a soon-to-be-bride. It's probably best if we just skip the whole damn thing. It's not like we're not already married, you know, he might get insulted if I run off to a strip club.”

“Okay, plan 'B'!” Gabriel grins. “I hear there's this place down the way with the worlds best damn pie! They say every bite is literally orgasmic.”

“Dude, I like the way you think,” Dean grins.

They spend the day browsing shops and partaking in the pie of each cafe and bakery. With Gabriel at his side, the trickster manages to pass them off as food critics and they gorge themselves on free platters. Dean's honestly never had a better time with anyone before. As they exit the tenth establishment, the two laughing like old friends that lasted through the ages, Dean catches sight of something odd in the window. He glances back toward it, yet sees nothing out of the ordinary. With a shrug, he falls in step with the golden-eyed man beside him once more.

The two head into the hotel, ignoring the lobby where their brothers sit in favor of the casino. Gabriel hasn't gambled yet, so he's glad to have a reason. They start on slots, just as Dean did the day before, and slowly make their way around the place. The feeling of eyes on his back never leaves the hunter, sending a wash of ice down his spine as that gaze drills holes between his shoulder blades. He says nothing, though his discomfort is easily seen by Gabriel. When they reach the roulette table, the beer has gotten to Dean's bladder and he excuses himself.

The sounds of machines singing and coins clanking into trays is deafening as he walks toward the restrooms. An over exuberant man jumps from his seat in excitement at his win, shoving Dean to the side and into someone rather firm. Green glances up to lock onto breathtaking blue. It's a shade so similar to Castiel's that Dean mistakes this person for his mate at first. He's held by strong hands, righted in his stupor as he stares openly. The guy is so similar to Cas, his facial structure and eyes, his plump lips and tiny smile... Dean didn't know Jimmy Novak _had_ a twin out there!

“Are you all right?” a gravelly voice of sinful arousal wonders.

“Uh... I'm... I... um...”

“My name's Nate, and you are..?”

“I'm... uh... D-Dean,” he finally stammers out. “Dean. That's me. Sorry for bumping into you, Nate.”

“I don't mind. Probably would've been disappointed if you didn't.”

“Heh... yeah. Uh... I was just... you know...”

Nate laughs at his speechlessness, clapping the hunter on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. Come to find out, he was on his way to the restrooms from another path when Dean ran into him. They head that way together, the hunter absolutely star-struck by the similarities to his mate. When they're washing their hands, the hunter forcing himself not to check if they're similar 'down there', Nate turns to address Dean curiously.

“Dean,” he murmurs thoughtfully. “You mean Dean Winchester? You're a legend among the hunters in my area! Wow, I can't believe I didn't pick that up when you told me your name! It's an honor to meet you.”

“... You're a hunter?” Dean gasps in shock.

“Hell yeah!” Nate grins as he brushes dark brown locks off his forehead. “Man, what I wouldn't give to be on your team. I'll bet you don't need any help at all when it comes to hunting. They say you can take down ten demons without breaking a sweat, is it true? Damn, sexy _and_ talented. Anyone would be fucking lucky you toss them a bone let alone settle down with them.”

He can't help it, the green-eyed man goes starry-eyed at the comment. This guy gets him in a way Cas just can't seem to grasp. He doesn't need protecting, he's a fucking _hunter_. He can understand if he's seconds from death, but Cas won't give him a chance to get out of situations on his own! How can he stay at that level of talent if his mate is dragging him down, tucking him beneath the shield of his wings and refusing to allow him the freedom to be himself?

Before he understands what's going on, Nate has leaned forward to capture Dean's lips. The hunter is shocked for a moment, and then pulls away slightly. His brain is fuzzy, unable to comprehend what just happened, yet that small part loyal to Cas only pulls him away. There's confusion and struggle within green orbs, the brunette watching reflecting the confusion.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that,” Nate comments. “I've just admired you so much. You're so beautiful and capable and... well... I wasn't joking before. I would be lucky to have you, Dean. And I would never dream of holding you back.”

Those words are like a lethal mixture of alcohol and drugs, the hunter shaking his head a bit to clear it of the cobwebs. He stumbles backward a couple steps, forcing his mind to focus. It grabs hold of his bond with Cas, steadying himself and pushing back the clouds surrounding him. Nate is watching patiently, seeming undisturbed by the strange reaction. He excuses himself once more and starts to head for his safe zone... his angel.

Cas is sitting beside Gabriel as the trickster plays the slots. When Dean nearly falls into his arms, the angel knows something is wrong and pushes back panic. He holds Dean close gazing upon him to gauge the level of threat at hand, finding that drugged cloud dulling emerald orbs. He glances at Gabriel, and then looks around for whoever... or _what_ ever... did this. He finds nothing but enthusiastic gamblers and weary employees.

“I'm going to take him back to our room,” Cas murmurs. “Please tell Sam to be on the lookout for trouble.”

“Don't worry, I got this,” the trickster grins.

Carefully, Cas wraps an arm around Dean's lower back and holds him up. They head to the elevator, blue eyes watching them from the crowd of people with dissatisfaction. He almost had the sexy little hunter, if only he locked the damn bathroom door. He's actually shocked Dean didn't notice his presence before, he thought for certain he'd been caught at that cafe today. It would seem that witch managed to throw the wrench in after all. They're getting too relaxed, too distracted by relationships between them instead of threats around them. With a smirk, he pulls his cellphone out of his pocket to ring his employer. They'll be happy to know the Winchesters aren't as much of a threat as before... as long as everyone keeps their head down when the boys roll into their towns.

Dean is set on the bed, the angel kneeling before him. A hand reaches up to caress his cheek, trying to gently pull him from his fog. It takes a long while, nearly fifteen minutes of silence, but slowly the bond with Cas burns out the fog and Dean focuses again. He hates feeling the fear of vulnerability, hates running to his mate for something so small, but damn is he glad to see the angel. A hand fists in the front of Castiel's shirt, yanking him up for a heated kiss filled with gratitude.

“Fuck I was worried,” Dean gasps out. “I don't know what happened, that hunter kissed me and my mind started to get all hazy and shit.”

“What hunter?” Cas demands. “Why would he kiss you? Did you _let_ him!”

“Dude, chill. We were just talking. I don't know why he kissed me and I pushed him away. There's no need to go all jealous hubby on me!”

“He could've killed you!”

“I can't do this, Cas!” Dean shouts in aggravation. “These emotions are tearing me up! I love you, but you piss me off! I run to you when I'm in trouble, but I know I can handle it myself! You're holding me back as a hunter and lifting me up as a mate! It's so contradictory I just can't handle it anymore! Why can't you just trust me to do my fucking job?”

The angel stares at Dean in shock, the tone used so soaked in sorrow by the end he's afraid Dean has begun to cry. This is the first time Dean has admitted to loving Cas and, as much as he feels elated at the admission, it tears him apart inside. His hunter is suffering... yet again... and this time it's _his_ fault. Dean is quick to clamp a hand over his mouth, shocked at himself for the outburst. He loves Cas, he knew that, and he wants nothing more than to marry him. All thoughts of his aggravation and small incidences that drove him nuts were buried beneath his only hope for a normal happiness.

Without saying a word, Cas stands up and the hunter is afraid he's going to leave. He hates that part of him, the part that demands he please his lover unconditionally... the part that fears displeasure and abandonment. Instead, the angel steps away a bit and turns back to him. Hurt swims in blue eyes along with confusion. It kills the hunter, who doesn't know how to take back what he blurted out so callously. It's not like he meant to utter it, especially so harshly.

“I am merely trying to keep you safe,” the angel protests. “Why is that so wrong? How is it so different from all the times you two have called upon me to make use of my powers?”

“It's different!” he snaps. “We never called on you unless we absolutely had to! We were backed into a corner and couldn't think of any other way, I'm sorry if that made you feel used. It wasn't our intention.”

“I'll admit there was a time I was upset there was never voiced appreciation,” Cas admits quietly. “However there was never a time I wouldn't have answered you, Dean. You are an exceptional hunter and only Sam can compare, but... I'm not human. I can't help the need to protect, the overwhelming possessiveness and the territorial tendencies. I'm sorry I can't be the mate you want, Dean, but... I _do_ try to play by the guidelines you've set.”

“No, Cas, I love you,” Dean states almost pleadingly. “Never question that. But that emotion... that's what makes this so damn hard! I feel like I'm being forced to choose between being your mate and being a hunter. I don't want to make that choice, can't you see that? I can't stop being your mate, I know that... I don't want to... but... I'm a hunter. That's all I know, it's all I'm good at. I feel like I'm losing my identity to this bond and it's tearing me apart.”

“There's no need to make that choice, Dean,” Cas says. “I know how much being a hunter means to you, I would never make you choose. If being a hunter makes you happy, I would never even dream of forcing you to stop.”

“Hunters have to be strong, Cas,” Dean snaps. “ _I_ have to be stronger. I have to be stronger than the urge to run to you at the slightest sign of threat, than the feeling of helplessness and vulnerability I get during hunts when you're not there, than the shadow of doubt that continues to pester me because I might disappoint you! I never felt this before that damn bond!”

Castiel's eyes drift to the floor, looking anywhere but the mate he's hurting. This should never have happened, this is why angels never take human mates. He didn't understand at first, why they would talk of finding their soul mate only to ignore them or watch them from afar, but now he's beginning to understand. It seems impossible to care for a human in the manner they're accustom.

Thoroughly exhausted from the encounter and the argument, on the verge of tears he never would've shed before had Sam not been dying, Dean lays on his stomach and buries his face in the pillows. At a loss for what to do, Cas sits on the edge of the bed and rubs Dean's back slowly and comfortingly.

“... I could look into breaking our bond if it will make you feel better,” he murmurs. “I don't think it's possible, however I can't stand hurting you anymore, Dean.”

“Then why the hell would you even _suggest_ such a thing!” the hunter growls into his pillow.

“I just... don't know what to do to make you happy,” the angel sighs at a loss. “I don't think I ever did. I thought I did at one point in time, I prided myself on the fact I could draw a smile from you when no one else could... but apparently I was kidding myself.”

“Cas, I love you,” Dean sighs out. “I really do. I don't want to break the bond... I just want to feel like myself again. I don't know how to and it's scaring me. I don't like feeling scared, Cas.”

It's a soft admission soaked in fear and unshed tears. He had no clue Dean was so conflicted over this, a soft frown touching his lips at the realization. Once more unable to think of the correct response for humans, Cas unfurls his wings and pulls Dean into his grasp. The hunter gasps as those silken black feathers surround him, his face pressed against the angel's chest. It's the most comforting feeling the hunter has ever come across, though that might be from the reminder of his escape from Hell. Without anything else to calm him, Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's middle and squeezes tight.

They order room service for dinner, the two spending as much time together as possible. Though it doesn't ease Dean's ill emotions on his uncharacteristic feelings, it does prove to ease his resistance. Their dinner is a bit more lavish than Dean is used to; lobster tail and steamed veggies, rice pilaf and steak. Stuff he would never dream of finding in a mom and pop diner. It's delicious and even Cas partakes in some. For the most part, however, he lets the hunter eat until he's had his fill. Afterward, Dean seeks the comfort of those thick black wings again. He kisses Castiel's throat, his fingers fumbling with buttons as he opens the dress shirt he's wearing. It isn't often he gets away with a dress shirt around Gabriel, but today he managed.

“Dean?” he questions carefully.

“Yes?”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yep,” the green-eyed man answers without a hint of doubt in his tone.

Hot lips press against a bared chest, the hunter's tongue darting out to taste his mate. His hand drops down to grope Castiel's quickly hardening sex, drawing a gasp from the blue-eyed angel. He bucks his hips at the touch, his wings fluffing out in arousal. The silk of the feathers rubs against Dean's bare arms. In a hurry to feel more of that, the hunter pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor. He shifts to straddle Castiel's lap, rocking his hips with a moan. It feels so good.

Across his back, more soft silk rubs. Those feather stroke and search, eager to draw out more delicious sounds from the being held within them. Hands draw along heated skin, lips and teeth spread attention in their wake, and heat draws beads of sweat to the surface. Those wings trap the heat and smell of arousal and sweat, driving Cas insane with the want... the need. Dean's head tips backward at a particularly pleasant roll of hips, a moan tumbling from his lips loud and dirty. It sends a spike of desire straight to the angel's groin.

“Ah,” Dean gasps as he rocks against Castiel's hardness. “Oh, Cas... Fuck... need you...”

His fingers struggle with their pants, trying desperately to get them undone. The pressure from them is painful and his focus is shot. Taking pity on the other, Cas takes over. He has just enough focus to get them out of their pants and naked. The sensation of skin on skin is overwhelming, the hunter crying out in ecstasy. As he starts getting eager, practically jumping up and down on his lap, Castiel's raging hard-on slides between his cheeks. The hunter stills, his mind going completely blank at the attention to his hole. He never knew it could be so sensitive... and erotic.

With the heat on his skin, the silk on his back, and the attention to his ass... Dean is afraid he won't last much longer. He digs a hand in midnight feathers, tugging gently and forcing a gasp from Cas. The angel seems to like a bit of rough play. With a smirk he repeats the action, a little rougher this time. The gasp turns into a low moan filled with gravel and dripping with lust. It only serves to excite the hunter more. He knows he should wait until they're married, put it off one more night, but he needs this. He needs the closeness and the comfort.

“Take me,” he moans out sensually.

“... Are you positive you want...”

“Oh, I want,” Dean whispers out against Castiel's lips. “And I want now.”

He slips from the black feathers, reaching for the bedside table's drawer. It doesn't take him long to locate a bottle of strawberry scented lube, crawling back into the cocoon of black feathers to straddle Castiel's lap once more. This time, however, he squirts out a good amount of lube and slathers it along the angel's rock hard cock. Though he moans and bucks his hips unconsciously, Cas grips both Dean's wrists in one hand. He won't hurt the hunter because of over-enthusiasm. That curtain of black silk parts, the shorter male easily twirling Dean around and off his lap. The green-eyed male gasps in surprise as his face is pushed into the pillows. He knows his member is twitching at the borderline rough treatment.

Castiel's wings curl around his sides, rubbing gently against his arms and shoulders, and Dean moans at the gifted touch. The contrast between kind wings and harsh hands is mind-blowing to him, as though he's with more than one partner. Hands grip his hips tight, thumbs spreading his cheeks to reveal that hidden pucker. With a whimper he wants to shoot himself for, Dean attempts to pull away from the vulnerable position. One hand leaves his hip, rubbing a smooth line along his spine.

“It's okay, Dean,” Cas remarks reassuringly. “We can stop if you want, you don't have to do this. I understand if this is still too soon.”

“Just do it,” Dean grits out. “I told you I want it, I'm just... it's new, okay?”

“... Tell me to stop the moment it's too much for you.”

There's a vigorous nod of the hunter's head and Cas returns his hand to Dean's hip. Instead of loosening him with spit and fingers, he delves in with his tongue. The green-eyed man gasps and his thighs shiver at the wet appendage's intrusion. There's a loud moan as he pushes back on the tongue. Slowly, Cas adds fingers to stretch him out. After a short while, Castiel's fingers curl and nail Dean's prostate. Mouth slack and eyes rolling back in his head, Dean lets loose a loud moan. It's filthy with ecstasy. Retrieving that lost bottle of lube, Cas retreats from Dean and makes sure he lubes the entrance one more time so he doesn't hurt the other. His dick, still slathered with the slick gel, is positioned for entrance... and the angel shoves in slowly.

“Holy fucking... son of a bitch,” Dean whines.

The hunter jerks back and impales himself on the angel's cock. The idea of oxygen is momentarily lost on Cas, his body completely still at the tight heat that's taken him in. When Dean tries to fuck himself on his thick hardness, his hands grip tight on slender hips to foil that plan. _He's_ in control now, not the hunter, this is _his_ show. With a slight growl to emphasize that, he jerks his hips to slam into Dean harshly. It's not enough to harm, but enough to show it's a warning. Dean shivers at the dominance in that move. It's wild and harsh, the frantic thrusts and eager moans, a show of unleashed lust and submission to the angel's control. The bed groans beneath the pummeling, slamming against the wall and cracking the drywall there beneath the lack of mercy. Dean screams and begs shamelessly, his words unintelligible though with a tone of pleading. He's so close, but Cas keeps slowing down right at the precipice.

Tears are in his eyes, lost within the teasing pleasure. Finally, Cas grips the back of his neck to press him closer to the mattress. He shoves himself in as far as possible, growling in his arousal, and the sound has Dean spurting his fluids all over the bed. He tightens around Cas, who immediately unleashes a torrent of cum within the hunter... _his_ hunter. It's consuming, the force of their orgasms, and Dean can't stay conscious anymore. His ass still held by his mate, his sight darkens and he passes out. Cas, all too pleased with himself, doesn't even bother pulling out of his mate. He settles them on the bed, his body curled around Dean. Those silken wings wrap around the hunter, sealing them away beneath the midnight sky. Fuck that other hunter, Dean belongs to Cas now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has finally taken that last step in his relationship with Cas, giving all of himself to the angel. Still harboring a bit of doubt where his pride is concerned, Dean pushes it aside to enjoy this newest level of intimacy with Cas. Later, he finds himself faced with the new hunter... and an angry Cas. Already on Sam's bad side, Nate seems intent with pissing off Cas. His only saving grace is Gabriel, who's feeling a tad generous today. Even he has his limits and, before leaving the four, Nate lays down some words that are all to familiar to Dean... and he begins losing progress.

It's not the sun that wakes him, but the pounding on his door. Dean groans and shifts, a throbbing in his lower back making sleep impossible now that he's aware of it. Something is still spreading him, the cum from last night dried upon his thighs in a disgusting mess, and darkness surrounds him. He can see the shimmer of stars overhead, the constellations shining so proudly upon the dark. Without thinking, he reaches toward it... only to draw his fingers through long soft plumage. Cas moans behind him, the touch stirring him from his rest. Carefully, he draws out of Dean. The hunter grimaces at the feeling.

The pounding is still assaulting their door, neither eager to answer it, and Dean knows he needs a bath before dealing with anything remotely annoying. He makes his way to the bathroom to draw some hot water, glancing back at Cas in an invitation. The angel smirks, catching the wordless invite easily. With a glance to the abused door, he decides Dean's request is far more enticing. He pulls the door open, making sure whoever's on the other side can't see his nakedness. It's Sam.

“I apologize, Sam, but your brother needs attention at the moment,” he offers with a straight face and bland tone. “Perhaps we can meet you downstairs in a few minutes.”

“... Dean needs... You know what, I don't want to know,” the younger Winchester sighs. “I just want to make sure he's okay. Gabe said he wasn't looking too good last night, though he waited until this morning to say anything... he's sleeping on the floor for the next couple days as punishment. Anyway, that's beside the point... How's Dean? Did he tell you want happened?”

“He's fine now. He told me he met a new hunter in the casino and they kissed him,” Cas states. “We talked it over and I'm fairly sure whoever it was attempted to drug him... or it was a supernatural creature pretending to be a hunter. We didn't talk much past 'he kissed Dean' and a short discussion of how much that angered me... and then how Dean feels useless with the emotions invoked through our bond. It's an ongoing discussion, but I think we've reached a certain level area. It's looking good.”

“... Okay,” Sam draws out in confusion. “And you'll ask him about what happened as well? Or is this sort of thing referring only to your troubles as a couple?”

“I'll search for the answers you wish for now,” Cas sighs a bit embarrassed. “We'll be down shortly.”

Sam nods and leaves the angel to it. Shaking his head, Cas shuts the door and hears Dean call for him. The tone is salacious and thick with need. He briefly wonders how fast he can take the hunter and if that'll leave adequate time to interrogate him afterward. The angel decides the timing looks rather good and smirks as he heads for the bathroom.

Dean is hovering over the tub when he walks in, the view of that ass striking his mouth dry. It's not intentional, the hunter is merely turning off the hot water, but it doesn't make the accompanying thoughts any less lewd. If he weren't an actual angel and knew how everything in Heaven worked... he may be worried of being damned for those thoughts. He walks up to Dean, gripping his hips and pulling him back to feel the erection that's already sprung forth in excitement. Dean gasps at the feeling, a soft groan tumbling from him.

“Whoa there, tiger,” Dean chuckles. “I think I may have broke a celestial dam I shouldn't have.”

“You have no idea,” Cas practically purrs seductively. “I can take you here or in the water, it's your choice. Either way, I _will_ take you.”

“... Promise?” Dean wonders huskily.

Cas hums to himself at the shiver that travels the human's body. He's excited and Cas can't blame him, he's excited as well. He grinds his thick arousal between the crack of Dean's ass, the hunter moaning obscenely at the sensation and spreading his legs just that little bit further. He doesn't know why, but now that he's given in he can't seem to stop. The sex is amazing and Cas takes such good care of him during it... but he feels like a willing whore. A part of him doesn't like that, yet it's drowned out at the moment.

They climb into the tub, the water scalding on their sensitive skin, and Dean straddles his angel's hips. He doesn't want foreplay, it's never been big on his list of musts, and drops down quick on the angel's girth. He thanks the stars he's still loose from last night, or he would've seriously regretted that later. Cas moans at the heat that envelopes him, giving Dean a sense of control that sends a devious streak through him. He's on top this time, he can make Cas squirm should he desire... and he _so_ desires. He rocks his hips and watches the half-lidded blues trapped in a haze. A lick of lips, and then that tongue is all over Castiel's throat and chest. His fingers pinch and roll nipples, quickly catching Castiel's wrists when hands try to return the attention. He holds the angel's wrists to the sides of the tub, his fingers curling to grip that porcelain as well. Using his leverage there, he lifts himself up and almost brutally drops down with a cry of pleasure.

“Don't harm yourself,” Cas gasps out through his rapture.

“I'm... ah... on top now,” Dean gets out. “I'll do what... mm... hah... what I want.”

Cold blue pierces him and Dean immediately wilts, his brutal actions softening quickly. There goes his dominance, right out the damn window with his fucking manly pride. The hunter grumbles under his breath, a bitter sound to even his own ears, and then concentrates on pleasing his mate. He rocks his hips in a steady rhythm, making sure to grab whatever friction he can for his dick between their stomachs. It's glorious. He pants, out of breath and struggling for oxygen, and then locks his lips with Castiel's. The angel, although he can take control at any moment, leaves his wrists where Dean placed them. Though he doesn't move, the hunter keeps his own hands atop those wrists to trap them. It's an illusion of control, but it still manages to boost his ego a bit.

Narrow hips move up to thrust into Dean when he drops down, the hunter moaning into Castiel's mouth as he rolls his hips again. It's getting desperate, that steady rhythm picking up to a more erratic one. The coils in their abdomens are getting tighter, ready to snap at any moment, and Cas wants over that cliff... Now! Forgoing the control he left to Dean, he quickly pushes Dean back. Water sloshes on the floor and Dean gasps at the sudden movement. Cas hooks his arms beneath Dean's legs, setting them on his shoulders, and reaches up to either side of his head. A devilish look that has no place on an angel takes over his features and Dean gulps audibly. Those hands, so gentle at times, flex on the edge of the tub his head rests on.

“You like it rough then?” Cas purrs out. “Are you sure you want it rough, Dean? I might get carried away... I might unleash my Grace and hurt you.”

“No you won't,” Dean whispers, licking his lips eagerly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“All right then, if that's what you want,” he leans forward and rests his lips by Dean's ear. “That's what I'll give you.”

The last part is whispered, so sinful and husky in its rumble, and the lean forward has forced Castiel's cock deeper. Dean can't help the moan he answers that comment with. His arms are around Castiel's back, gripping his shoulders tight as his nails dig into skin. Cas draws back to look down on Dean, the muscles in his arms flexing as he tightens his hold on the tub. He pulls out and slams back in. Using his hold, he manages to shove himself deeper and hit that sweet spot dead on. Dean's eyes go impossibly big, his legs left spread wide after falling from Castiel's shoulders, and nearly screams. His body feels as though he's trapped in a suitcase, yet that cock invading and conquering his insides is so delicious he doesn't care how cramped it feels. His head falls back on the edge of the tub, his arms laying useless as they search for something to hold onto. He grips Castiel's biceps viciously.

Cas hammers into him mercilessly, licking his lips as he watches the ecstasy pass over Dean's face. Those pleas will be his undoing. He slows his pace, though he keeps the thrusts firm upon entry. The hunter is a mess, so unwound he's shocked he hasn't lashed out at the vulnerability. He looks so wonton with his legs spread wide, looking to spread wider with each harsh stab, and those gorgeous green orbs thick with lust. He's never looked so beautiful to the angel.

“Oh, Cas,” Dean moans. “So fucking... mm... hah... yes! Holy shit, _yes_! Please... oh god... please... hah... ah! _Ah_! Cas... son of a... mm... yes, take me... do it... fuck me good... hah... oh _yes_! _Cas_!”

“Dean,” he breathes out.

His mate sounds so good begging for him, delirious with the pleasure _he's_ providing. Soon those broken sentences are nothing but rambles of repeated mantras, run-on pleas filled with curses and breathless encouragement the angel can barely make sense of. He's ramming into the body laid out before him, his speed so fast and his thrusts hard enough he should worry about harming Dean. The hunter doesn't care, he's so close and he wants it and _nothing_ should come between them at this moment in time. Water is all over the floor, the waves made with each forceful blow sending it over the edge and Dean wishes he could join it. His heart is hammering in his chest, that coil so tight he's counting the seconds, and his cock is so hard he swears he could crack diamond with it. The head is purple, he knows that without looking, and he wants to jack off right there in front of Cas. Stroke himself to completion while his angel plays jackhammer with his ass.

Cas is having trouble holding his Grace in, his wings unfurling with such flourish it knocks over the shelves and scatters bottles over the floor. Dean immediately reaches for them, digging his hands into the silk and sending a buzz of arousal enough to flare them out even more. Cas growls at the feeling, his wings puffed out now, and cracks the tub with his tightened grip. His thrusts gain force, the hunter dizzy with the thought that this abuse is driving him crazy with arousal... he fucking _loves_ it. If he has to be harmed, fucking _hell_ do it during sex!

“Yes,” he hisses out. “C-Cas... fuck me... I wanna cum... make me cum...”

“Mine,” Cas utters huskily as he rams into Dean with renewed efforts.

Dean's eyes go wide, but they can't see anything past all the white. His back arches, his hands nearly ripping out those beautiful feathers, and his cum coats Castiel's stomach and chest. It's so much tighter than last night, nearly strangling the angel's dick, and Cas cries out with something akin to a war cry in Dean's bemused and foggy mind. Dean is pressed into the tub harshly, nearly breaking his spine in two as Cas drives into him balls deep. Hell, he could swear a bit of his balls slipped in, too. Why the hell not, the more the merrier. The angel fills him as his head drops back to stare at the ceiling, his cum shooting a warmth through his insides he knows he'll be getting hard from for the next week. It feels so damn good... so fucking good to be filled with so much cum... with his mate. A loud moan joins Castiel's voiced pleasure, the hunter limp in what's left of the water now.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean squeaks out from overuse of his voice. “So fucking good, man.”

“Mm,” he hums in answer.

They're too tired to get up yet, the angel not even pulling out yet. He has his arms around Dean's waist, kissing the hunter deeply. It's filled with all the affection he can muster. Dean unconsciously bucks his hips at it, his member already getting partially hard. Now he _knows_ that's not normal, he's had enough sex to know that. He sends a questioning and, though he hates to admit it, pleading glance toward the angel.

“Is something wrong?” Cas mumbles at the buzz of fear.

“I haven't been an angel's mate very long,” Dean confesses. “But I've been a human all my life and we do _not_ recover this damn fast after sex. What's going on, Cas?”

“Angels are very sensual beings, Dean,” he sighs tiredly. “Our energy is boundless and our mates have to be able to keep up with that. When you're mated to an angel, your body adjusts to maintain a high enough level of sexual activity to keep us pleased. Just because I _can_ have sex for hours a day, doesn't mean I will though.”

“Apparently, my body wants to,” Dean frowns. “Not that I'd complain any other time, but... we're sort of supposed to meet Sam and spend family time together. I'm fairly sure Sam didn't intend for that to mean hours of sex.”

Cas chuckles at that, waving a hand to kill off Dean's arousal. The hunter sighs in relief, with a hint of disappointment. He doesn't like that part of him, it screams 'I'm a bitch, mount me' and that does little for the hunter's pride and masculinity. This is going to take a hell of a lot of getting used to. He heaves a long sigh, shifting in the waters as they glide over his aching body. He's never hurt so satisfyingly before.

They clean up and get out, the angel using his power to right the messy room in seconds. Dressing is a chore, the two rummaging for clean clothes and grabbing whatever they manage to get their hands on. In the end Dean has on Castiel's tee shirt and Cas is wearing Dean's jeans. They don't register that until they're in the elevator going downstairs. Dean exits with a slight blush, the angel possessing a more smug grin, and they search out Sam at the cafe.

“About time,” the taller male grumbles. “What the hell took you so long?”

“You don't want to know, Sammy,” Dean grins. “How's the cook today?”

“Adequate,” Gabriel mumbles with displeasure. “How was the sex?”

“Mind-blowing.”

Dean sits beside his horrified brother, Gabriel scooting over for Cas. The trickster knew the mention of their activities would likely scar Sam for life, however he's feeling bitter from getting kicked to the floor so callously. They were handling things just fine, Sam didn't need to know his brother might've been targeted by some unknown creeper. He just would've worried and Gabriel wouldn't have gotten laid. He saw nothing wrong with his choice of putting off the news.

The brothers order their breakfast, Sam dutifully erasing the mention of Dean's escapade from the history stored in his mind. He can only gather Cas forgot to question him while plowing him into whatever flat surface he had him against. The taller man goes green a moment, carefully wiping that thought from his head as well. Once he's past the point of puking, he takes a deep breath and turns to Dean. Said male is staring at the entrance in shock. Sam follows his line of sight to see the man that looks curiously like Castiel.

“Whoa,” Sam murmurs. “Cas, did Jimmy have a twin brother or something?”

“No, he was an only child,” the angel answers. “Why do you ask?”

“Your vessel looks almost exactly like that guy.”

They turn to gaze upon the man Sam indicates. The guy has darker hair that curls slightly, his eyes a colder blue just half a shade from Castiel's, and his body is more prominently built than the angel's lithely muscled frame. Whereas Cas looks like he couldn't punch hard enough to leave a bruise, this guy seems as though he could hit hard enough to break bone. Those blue eyes drift lazily over the patrons of the cafe, landing on Dean with interest. There's a slow forming grin of impish delight, one Gabriel is quite fond of using himself, and then he's walking toward them.

“Dean,” he greets happily. “I see you got the whole damn gang with you! I know you and Sam... but who the hell are these two?”

“...”

“Uh, this is Loki,” Sam provides. “He's my boyfriend. And...”

“Loki? The trickster god? That's your _boyfriend_?” the hunter snorts. “Damn, man, you like living on the edge, don't you? Aren't you even aware what you're doing could be considered an action of _betrayal_ among hunters? Holy shit, did you even think of the _consequences_?”

Sam grinds his teeth in fury, his fists balling up fast, and Gabriel is quick to grab the hunter and pull him over Castiel's lap to sit between them. It's an action Nate isn't ready for, yet one that has him missing the sudden blow Sam throws. He's suddenly very grateful to the strange man he should hate. Dean still hasn't said a word, which worries Cas. The angel searches along their bond, finding a jumbled mess of emotional knots. The look he gives Dean is so intense and unwavering, it sends jealousy and hate through Nate.

A hand reaches for Dean's and the hunter is startled from his shock by the touch. Cas has pulled him back, those worried blue oceans trapping him in that gaze once more. Dean lets out a long sigh, gathering his thoughts once again. He dares looking at Nate, the strange feeling of last night lost upon the Grace binding him to Cas. His angel is protecting him.

“Nate,” he greets. “This is Cas, my husband.”

“... Husband?” the hunter snorts in humor. “You've gotta be shitting me. I heard you Winchesters played it fast and loose, but fucking the enemy? Damn.”

“Cas isn't the enemy,” he frowns. “He's my best friend.”

“And what's he? God? Vampire? Oh! I know! Incubus! It _has_ to be an incubus with the stories of your uncontrollable libido.”

“You're bordering disrespectful!” Cas remarks in a deadly quiet voice. “If I were you, I would check my comments before voicing them... or I just might get upset with you.”

“Whoa, scary,” Nate murmurs. “Where the hell did you find this one?”

Dean chuckles at the comment, tempted to say 'in Hell'. He doesn't want Nate thinking Cas is a demon, though, and just smiles at the angel. Sam is still seething beside him, ever the dominant ready to defend his lover's honor. He glances over to Gabriel, the angel too busy watching this newcomer with eyes that reach into the very soul. He's searching for something.

The green-eyed male realizes that Nate is still waiting for an answer. When he doesn't get one, however, a devious grins breaks out on his lips. He opens his mouth to utter something Dean knows will piss Cas off beyond the norm. It never gets out, however, as Gabriel snaps his fingers and that voice is trapped within his throat. He glares at the trickster and Gabriel just looks blandly into his hot chocolate.

“You don't mind warnings very well, do you?” he wonders. “Cas told you to watch what you say. Trust me, you don't want to anger that one... his kind is extremely possessive and overprotective of their mates. To even speak a disrespectful _word_ to them will set them off... he'll kill you.”

“And then he'll be targeted by all sorts of hunters,” Nate scoffs when his voice is returned.

“Your hunters are no match for an angel of the lord,” Gabriel smirks. “Especially one of Castiel's level. He's young yet, but he's strong enough to be an Archangel. To piss him off is to bring down the wrath of Heaven on you.”

It's said so matter-of-fact, so jovially, that Dean is almost tricked into thinking it's all in jest. This is Gabriel, though, and to mistake a warning for jest could be the difference of life and death. Nate regards the trickster carefully, apparently making that same connection. Instead of giving a sarcastic rebuttal, he glances warily over at Cas. The angel is staring at the table, hands set atop the surface and back perfectly straight. He doesn't look very threatening, however Dean and Sam have seen him in battle. That angel is a wild-card at best, a docile looking man everyone seems to underestimate at every turn. He makes Dean's heart flutter.

If anyone notices the dreamy sigh and half-lidded greens Dean sends the angel's way, they say nothing. He doesn't even realize he's acting like a school girl with a crush. Cas sends him a minute smile in return and he can feel the butterfly war in his stomach go up a notch. He clears his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and tries to banish the thoughts playing pinball with his mind.

“Nate, I know you can't possibly understand our lives,” Sam attempts through a glare and gritted teeth. “But you haven't seen a _portion_ of the utter _shit_ we've been through. We've learned a hell of a lot more than you in our years hunting, we've learned lessons we wouldn't wish on our worst enemies, and our life choices aren't yours to judge. We're with our lovers because we love them, because we trust them with all we are, and because they've been there for us more than any hunter or human. If you can't respect that, please leave and never bother us again.”

“If Dean's married to this guy, why the hell was he dry humping my leg last night?” Nate wonders with feigned innocence. “It would seem to me he's not as 'loyal' as your little angel friend. He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself if that hardness in his pants was anything to go by.”

Cas growls, his eyes sparking with light, and a hand darts for Nate's face. Gabriel is faster, his hand catching his little brother's wrist inches from Nate's shocked features. The trickster is sorely tempted to allow his brother the pleasure, yet knows it'll just cause more trouble in the end. Right now Dean and Sam are respected hunters in that community and very few question their methods. They get shit done and that's all that matters. Should one of their lovers start offing other hunters, the Winchesters will become targets more than their supernatural lovers. It's easier to kill a human than an angel, after all.

The younger angel tears his hand from his brother's, bristling as he turns away from Nate. Sensing the tension between them, Dean gets up and pulls Cas from the booth. They move to a table diagonal from the booth, still close enough to Sam that he and Dean can talk... but far enough away Cas can't smite Nate. As they move, Dean can see how Gabriel searches the new hunter carefully. Something isn't setting right with the trickster and that's enough for the Winchesters to push Nate away.

“I don't like that man,” Cas mutters as he glares toward Nate.

“I know, Cas,” Dean murmurs. “But it doesn't look like he's leaving anytime soon.”

“... You didn't do that, did you?” he wonders softly, almost vulnerable.

The tone reminds Dean of human Cas, that vulnerable man searching for a path to follow in a world he doesn't understand. It hurts him, that reminder of his mate's innocence, and he gazes into blue with a seriousness he reserves for moments of near death. He vaguely remembers what happened in that bathroom, remembers the kiss he pulled away from and the way the door creaked as he fled. Nate is lying, trying to make Cas jealous, and he tells the angel as much. Cas believes him, whether because it's Dean or because he can sense the truth through their bond the hunter doesn't know. God he hopes its the later.

He eats his breakfast with the feeling of Nate's gaze upon his back, the hunter shivering at the sensation. His foot moves without him realizing it, settling beside Castiel's. It's close enough to be felt and the angel doesn't pull away, allowing Dean that sense of closeness. It's not holding hands, but it gives the hunter the same comfort. The longer they endure Nate's presence, the stronger the urge to smite him gets.

“So, what did you guys have planned today?” Nate wonders curiously. “I was gonna gamble my ass off. You know, casino hop! Sound fun?”

“Actually, we have a prior engagement,” Sam remarks as politely as possible. “Dean and Cas are going to get married today.”

“... I thought you said they were _already_ married.”

“Not in human terms,” Sam waves off. “They're making it official in that manner as well. It doesn't matter anyway, it's only the four of us. Afterward, I'm not sure what we'll be doing. Perhaps sightseeing.”

“Ah, I see... blowing me off in favor of an _unholy_ _union_ ,” Nate spits out. “Dean is too good for that creature anyway. It holds him back. He deserves another hunter, one that can help him hone his skills and stay sharp. I can fuck him just as good as that _thing_ , maybe better... and I wouldn't destroy his abilities with overbearing reactions.”

“You... _Enough_ ,” Gabriel snarls. “Cas is an angel, _I_ sure as hell aren't! I'll send your ass to the thick of the _Antarctic_ if you utter another word! I swear to _God_ I will!”

Nate seems taken aback by the outburst, however he takes it seriously. He stands and sends Dean a longing look filled with all kinds of sinful intentions. He doesn't like it. For once in his life, Dean Winchester doesn't like the attention he's getting. He ducks his head and stares at his plate, playing with the scrambled eggs there as though it's the most fascinating thing in the world. The hunter, however, can't leave without one last barb.

“How far you've fallen, Dean Winchester,” he murmurs. “Taking orders from a _monster_. Do you lay down for him, too? Spread your legs and beg for it? I never knew you were such a bitch, Dean. It's so disappointing to see the great Dean Winchester fall in such a manner for a monster he should've slain long ago.”

Cas growls at the flare of disgust, hurt, and desperation building in Dean's mind. All the work they've gone through, all the struggles and arguments, are beginning to seem as though they were pointless. Dean's quickly throwing up old barriers and building new ones. The shame and guilt overcoming him stemming from words his father uttered. The bitterness is scalding Castiel's tongue. He doesn't want his mate closed off to him, yet Dean is retreating faster than he's ever shot a gun.

Sam watches as his brother's eyes, so bright and happy when he first joined them, drown in sorrow and close off to the world. He glances over at Gabe, who's followed Nate's progress to the cafe's exit. There's a look of contemplation on his features, one the hunter doesn't like in the least. He's afraid he'll have to bribe the other to pull his thoughts from him and he doesn't want him thinking he can use this in the future to get out of punishments. With a heavy sigh, he gazes upon his brother, the other meticulously shutting off the doors Cas used to get into his heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate's words struck Dean hard, rebuilding walls Cas managed to take down... and adding more. Because of this, the wedding for that day is called off. After debating between themselves, Cas lets slip a tidbit about Dean Sam wasn't aware of. In doing so, he also points out that Sam is the only one allowed within the comfort zone Dean's locked himself in... a place lost within his past. It takes a while, but soon he's dropped his barriers against Cas once more. Now, all that's left to deal with... is Nate.

The wedding is called off that day, Dean locking himself in his hotel room for the remainder of the day. Cas is in Sam's room with his companions right now, the time inching closer to 'far too late'. He's seated himself at a table near the door, his eyes trained on that surface intensely as he feels for the slightest shift in Dean's emotional stability. The other two feel so bad for him. Gabriel has been missing most of the day, returning only a few moments ago and saying he was 'out' by way of explanation. It drives Sam crazy, but that mysterious part to his lover is also what turns him on.

Sam sits on the bed, the television on mute as the pictures flash to his side. Gabriel is watching it, though only to keep his attention on something mundane. The tension within the room is thick, both wanting to say something to assure Cas... and neither knowing what to say that won't be a borderline lie. The angel knows what they're thinking, he appreciates the effort. Right now, however, he just wants his mate.

“... How is he?” Gabriel wonders quietly.

“He cried himself to sleep this afternoon,” Cas sighs. “He woke up an hour ago... and started up all over again. He's exhausted and hasn't eaten today. If I can't get in there soon, I'm afraid he'll end up passing out from lack of nourishment.”

“So... not good,” the trickster murmurs. “Isn't there anything we can do?”

“I tried to talk to him earlier,” Sam offers. “He threw something at the door and threatened to kill me if I didn't leave him alone. I've never seen him hurt so badly, Gabe. Maybe it was a mistake to get him to open up so much to Cas.”

“What do you mean?” the trickster wonders in shock.

“Well... Dean's always kept people at a distance for a reason. He's had plenty of opportunities to get hitched or start up a more permanent relationship, but passed them up in favor of family or the job,” he informs. “I never understood why and he would never give me a straight answer. Maybe it's because he just can't handle the pain that comes with getting his heart broken.”

Cas seems affronted by the very thought. He did _nothing_ to break his mate's heart, he would sooner _smite_ himself than do that. Gabriel recognizes the air of fury surrounding his brother, soothing him quickly by extending his own Grace to cover Castiel's form. His brother shivers beneath his Grace, yet relaxes in stages at the feeling.

All sound within the room is gone, all three trying to ferret out why Dean is reacting so badly to what Nate said. Cas knows, he knows everything about Dean and his past, yet he doesn't speak up. He's not sure Sam knows about the incident and doesn't want to betray his mate. Gabriel groans and falls back to lay on the bed, his arms are spread out along the length of the mattress.

“Your brother is a pussy, Sammy,” he mutters.

“Dean can handle a lot of things,” Cas remarks quietly. “Emotional blows are not one of them.”

“What?” Sam wonders.

“In his life, he's gone through many types of abuse on a regular basis,” the angel explains carefully. "Much of it is physical from all the hunts, some of it emotional from deaths he's experienced... his own and those of the people he loves... but more of it was mental and verbal. That was from his father and it shaped who he is. Nate's words brought back the reminder of his father's opinions and wants for his life. Dean is reverting to his comfort zone, one I'm not allowed within. If he's going to open up again, it can't be me that pushes it... it has to be Sam.”

“I tried...”

“His _little brother_ Sam,” he points out. “The one he tells everything, the one he humors and takes care of... the one that _needs_ him.”

Sam groans in irritation, realizing what the other is saying. Dean has been pulled back into his mind, into his past, by memories of their father. He grumbles to himself, standing up and heading out into the hall. He stops outside Dean's room, leaning against the door and knocking low on it. When he receives no answer, he clears his throat and does his best 'little Sam' impression. It's a tone filled with innocence and hurt, as though Dean pushing him away is the most painful thing in the world.

“Dean, why won't you talk to me?” he asks. “I... I just want to help. Why won't you let me? Please open the door, Dean. I know we can figure this out together, you don't have to do everything alone anymore.”

There's a moment of quiet, and then footsteps cautiously approach the door. Sam thanks the gods and all the stars in the sky he took those drama classes just to fill his schedule in college. The door opens and Dean peeks out. His eyes are red and streaks of tears dirty his cheeks. The tears seem to have stopped for now, though, and the hunter reluctantly allows his younger brother inside. Sam reminds himself to keep the guise up, lest Dean see him as a threat and get hostile. He's here to help, not KO his brother.

Dean wanders back to the bed as Sam closes and locks the door, something they've always done when their father was home and they needed to talk about emotions and problems. He watches his older brother sit in the middle of the bed, wrapping his arms around a pillow to rest his head on. The taller of the two joins him shortly. There's a long stretch of silence, and then Dean sighs.

“It hurts,” he comments. “I don't want to feel like this anymore.”

“Feel like what, Dean?” Sam asks in that childish tone. “Did someone hurt you? Was it dad? He didn't say something mean, did he?”

“He was a nice guy, you know?” Dean says softly a bit dazed. “His name... it was Brandon. I remember his eyes, they were so very blue. He was in track and field... we were nineteen. It was a month or two after that first one.”

Sam is quiet at this, thinking the other one was the last. Dean has never opened up like this to him, sounding like a lovesick woman who's lost her only love. He's stunned so badly all he can do is listen. Dean continues, telling Sam how they met.

It was at a park... Brandon was jogging and Dean was taking some time off between hunts. Sam was in high school and Dean had graduated some months before he turned nineteen. Brandon had tripped over Dean's foot; he was checking his pulse and Dean was stretched out leisurely as he read a magazine. There was a spark between them and Brandon had asked Dean out to dinner.

“He was so charming,” Dean smiles softly. “He took me to a nice restaurant I never would've been caught _dead_ at... dad never would've wasted money there. He was only nineteen, but his family had money and he worked a part-time job. We went out three times before we made out the first time. It felt so right, you know?”

“What happened, Dean?” Sam wonders.

“... I wanted it. I wanted to give in and be with him forever,” the older brother sighs wistfully. “We went to his place and things got heavy. Dad had been calling me all day, but I ignored his calls. I just wanted to be with Brandon. He didn't wait for me to call back, he said he thought I was in trouble. He used GPS to track my phone and barged in on us together. I was on my back and he was stretching me. God I never hated our father as much as I did then.”

The older male falls silent after that, his entire demeanor defeated and abused. The look on his face is a kicked puppy look Sam's used to get what he wanted a thousand times on hunts. This time, however, it isn't faked and it isn't being used to garner sympathy for the hunt's sake. Dean is really hurting and Sam can't think of anything to say to make it all better. He used to be good at making Dean feel better... back when he was a little kid and his innocent comments made the other laugh at the ridiculousness.

His eyes never leave Dean, the other curling in on the pillow he's strangling. There's movement in the hallway, the taller male glancing in the direction curiously. It's not Gabriel or Cas, they wouldn't intrude upon this moment. Not when they both know the lack of privacy would send Dean deeper into his depression. The sound passes them by and he returns to Dean. The other is ready to speak again, eyes downcast and filled with self-hate. Sam can't help but wonder if all that self-hate is a result of their father looking down on the older Winchester.

“... He called me a fag,” Dean mutters bitterly. “He said I was weak, that I was _lucky_ to be a Winchester and I _shamed_ the family name for wanting to be a bitch. How could he say that? I know he's a bit phobic about all that, but... I'm his _son_.”

“It doesn't matter what dad thinks,” Sam remarks as he suppresses his rage. “He's not in our family picture Dean, it's just you and me. The only opinion you have to worry about is your own. If being with another guy makes you happy then do it, man. As long as he treats you right, as long as he doesn't try to break us up, have at it. I'll support you, you don't need dad's support.”

Dean's eyes are unfocused, yet Sam knows he heard him. It's always been that way, he doesn't understand why his older brother can't see that. It's been him and Dean. Occasionally their father would make an appearance, but it's always been _them_ against the world. Dean never needed their father, he always had Sam. Even when he was in college, he would've dropped _everything_ to help Dean with anything like this. He can't believe their father abused Dean like this. Had he known, he would've forced Dean to leave with him.

It takes a long while, the younger Winchester nearly screwing up a couple times when his anger hit a boiling point, however soon Dean has cast aside the pillow. He's in Sam's arms now, crying again without a care that it's in front of his little brother. He just needs to get it out of his system. He's had _years_ of shit to bawl his eyes out over, each time stuffing it into a chest and burying it into the depths of his mind. Now it's out and it won't stop until it's satisfied. The younger male allows those tears to soak into his shirt, knowing it's been a long time coming. He rubs soothing circles in his brother's back, rocking him slowly in a manner Jess used to do to him when he had a rotten day.

When Dean is asleep, Sam tucks him in and breathes a sigh of relief. He's gotten through the worst of his brother's deep rooted depression. At least he managed to get him to open up to Cas once more, promising Cas isn't going to let anyone break them apart like John did to Brandon and him. The absolute belief he held in the statement is the only thing that lures Dean into dropping those barriers to the angel once more. Had he shown any sort of hesitation, Sam has no doubt Dean would've closed up completely.

“Cas, he's all yours,” he murmurs.

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas remarks when he appears in the room. “I owe you a great debt.”

“Just keep him happy and don't _ever_ let another come between you... that's what he fears the most. He feels this is all going to end abruptly and he'll be left alone again, don't let that happen.”

“I would never.”

Sam nods and heads to the door, exiting the room and leaving Cas to deal with his overemotional brother. The angel stands beside the bed, watching his mate and his tear stained face upon the pillow. He hates Nate for doing this to his mate, yet promised Gabriel he wouldn't retaliate with death upon the newcomer.

There's a knock on the door and Cas frowns at the sound. Sam just left and wouldn't bother with knocking had he left anything. He glances toward the door and feels out the presence on the other side... it's Nate. With a huff he knows has his feathers ruffling in annoyance, he marches up to the door and stills right there. He doesn't know what to do. If he answers the door, he'll smite that piece of shit and Gabriel will be upset with him. If he doesn't, however, the man will continue until he wakes Dean. In a purely human moment, however, he can't help himself. He opens the door and leans on the doorjamb with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Hello, Nate,” he remarks coldly. “Come to pick up the pieces of a heart you shattered?”

“... Wh-where's Dean?” he wonders in shock.

“That's none of your concern,” the angel hisses out. “I warned you to stay away from him, didn't I? And yet here you are, standing outside the room hoping to catch him alone. What were you planning? Were you hoping to be viewed as his savior? Did you think a few pretty words would make him forget me and run into your arms? Are you so desperate for the great Dean Winchester that you would deliberately hurt him and try to turn him against me? I can assure you, whatever your plans, I don't appreciate them.”

“Dean's a big boy, he doesn't need your permission to be upset with you, monster. It's not like your union is normal anyway. He needs a human that knows how to make him happy, not a creature taking a stab in the dark as to what he needs,” the other comments in a venomous tone.

“Do not assume I can't care for Dean,” Cas rumbles in that deadly tone of authority. “Dean is mine, _my_ mate, and you will _never_ break that bond. No matter how much he hates me, how much he distrusts me, he will _always_ run to me. Not you. If you come near him again, I'll ignore Loki's request to leave you alive. This is your _final_ warning, do _not_ make the mistake of ignoring it again... you will _not_ live long enough to make it a third time. Do I make myself clear?”

He doesn't wait for an answer, promptly slamming the door in Nate's face. Dean stirs on the bed, peeking those bleary greens open to search for the cause of the noise. He sees Cas; his angel, his mate, the man that pulled him from the fires of Hell... his savior. There's a soft smile on his lips and he reaches out to the angel instinctively. Cas sighs in relief and answers the request, crawling into bed beside Dean. The hunter curls into Cas without thought, sighing happily.

They're quiet a long time, both at a loss for words. Dean knows he did something that hurt Cas, he knows closing himself off to the angel probably tore him apart, and he doesn't know how to say he's sorry. For the angel's part, he's unsure what topics or comments will send Dean running from him again. He's waiting for the hunter to make the first move.

“... I'm sorry,” Dean utters.

“It wasn't your fault,” Cas offers softly. “There's nothing to be sorry about.”

“I pushed you away. I believed everything he said and pushed you away. You should hate me for that, Cas, you should be pissed beyond words! How can you say it wasn't my fault?”

“Because it wasn't. It doesn't matter how many different ways you find to blame yourself, I will repeat that... because it's true. You can't change my mind.”

The tone is so soft and loving, those eyes an ocean of affection and devotion, that Dean feels like breaking down again. Had he not just cried all his tears into Sam's shoulder, he would've started up again here. Instead of tears, however, he pulls Cas into him for a passionate kiss. It contains all manner of gratitude, respect, and love. He could stay wrapped up in his angel for days.

Slowly, the hunter pulls his mate to straddle him. With a soft sigh that toned body lays down on the mattress and guides Cas to lay atop him, covering him with his warm form as he works their lips together. This isn't the most pleasing position for the angel, yet he knows Dean isn't trying to take control of anything and allows it. The hunter moans beneath him... the sound is more glorious than the choirs of Heaven in the angel's opinion.

“Let's get married right now,” Dean whispers out breathlessly. “Right now, Cas. We can go get Sam and Gabe; there's a chapel right downstairs, man, it won't take any time at all to get there.”

“... This is what you want?” Cas wonders to be certain.

“I want you, Cas. I want to be with you forever,” he smiles charmingly with a hint of happiness. “I know we will be through your bond, but... it doesn't feel that way to me. Humans get married, they get rings and shit, they make promises that are supposed to last a lifetime... I want that. I want to feel loved enough for someone to walk that path with me. Will you... will you be that someone?”

“Anytime, Dean,” Cas smiles softly. “I would walk the path to _Hell_ with you, no matter how many times you resolve to take it.”

That charming smile is infected with a happiness that makes Dean's chest swell. He's never felt something like this before. Not with Lisa and not with Cassie... it's new and brings water to his eyes, tears he refuses to shed. This angel... his angel... just gets him. It doesn't matter how bad an argument has been, how close they've come to getting each other killed, or what fucked up shit they go through together... they can always turn to each other, they'll always find forgiveness within the eyes of their partner. It's more than Dean's felt with Sam and he has to admit he loves the feeling. He loves knowing those arms will always be waiting to envelope him, that voice will always be willing to soothe him, and the angel will do everything in his power to keep Dean safe.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean murmurs. “I love you so damn much. Just... don't let that ruin you. Don't let me loving you get you killed or taken away from me, I don't think... I don't think I could live through that. Promise me.”

“Nothing will ever keep me from you,” the angel states confidently. “Not all the angels in Heaven, nor all the demons in Hell... not even all the monsters in Purgatory. You will stay by my side for eternity, I swear that to you.”

The hunter's heart flutters at that, throbbing within his ribcage at the sound of those husky words. And despite years of being conditioned to trust no one but family... Dean knows what Cas says is the truth. There's no doubt in his mind the angel would slaughter anyone keeping them apart. As sick as it might be, he loves the idea.

Sam and Gabriel are still worried about Dean, uncertain what they can do to help out Cas. Though he's the more powerful of the two, they still see him as far more innocent. Dean's actions normally border on selfish and thoughtless, the only one able to see into his fragile soul being Cas, so obviously they're likely to take the child-like angel's side. It's not fair, but it just seems natural. Cas puts off an air of innocence and childish curiosity that just screams 'protect me I'm adorable'. Dean, on the other hand, has a personality like thumbtacks and razor blades.

“Why would Nate do this?” Sam questions from his position lying on the bed. “I just don't understand. Why would he say those things to Dean? It's like he was _purposefully_ trying to mind fuck him.”

“... Maybe he was,” Gabriel shrugs.

“No hunter in the _world_ knows that much about us,” Sam scowls at the ceiling. “I don't care how much damn gossip is circulating out there, there isn't a soul that knows that much about us... especially about dad and Dean. Even _I_ didn't know that shit!”

“There are creatures out there that can delve into the minds of their targets, Sam,” the trickster offers helpfully. “I'm sure you ran into a few. It wouldn't be difficult for them to unlock some of the vaults Dean's welded shut within his mind, using the knowledge of his deepest seated fears to screw with him.”

“Nate is a hunter.”

“So he says. I don't know about all that, though,” he says thoughtfully. “I get a very non-human vibe from that guy, especially when he's dripping lewd gazes all over your brother. It's hidden rather well, but... I don't think he's _human_ let alone a _hunter_.”

Sam hums to himself and thinks back on the interaction between Nate and Dean. He can't help but see the strange likeness to Cas, that was the first thing that struck him, yet there's something more. The way he looks at Dean, the way he talks to him... it's almost manipulative. As though he's trying to pull Dean into a trance and lure him into some sort of trap.

He's reminded of the time they were both trapped by that damn Siren. They would've killed each other with just a word had Bobby not shown up. It had been like a fog, taking over their mind and forcing their focus on the Siren. They wanted nothing but to please it, keep it to themselves and kill anyone that came between them. It appears as anything a person wants and, though he loves Cas with all he is, Dean wants a Cas that can understand he's a hunter that can protect himself.

“... He's a siren,” Sam utters. “Son of a bitch, he's a _siren_! He's trying to lure Dean away from Cas with an image of Cas that won't hold back his more dominant hunter instincts!”

“Now that makes sense,” Gabriel smiles. “Why didn't I think of that?”

There's a knock on their door and the trickster bounces over to answer it. Cas and Dean are waiting on the other side, both smiling minutely as they hold hands. Undying love between angel and mate: 1; Siren named Nate: 0. Though there's a slight surprise within golden eyes, Gabriel greets them with his customary impish grin. Sam glances over listlessly, sitting up afterward with curiosity reflected on his features.

No explanation is given. Dean grabs Sam and Cas does the same with Gabriel, the two dragging their siblings to the elevator and pushing them in. Though Sam tries to get answers from the two on the way down, neither are eager to give up anything. The elevator dings when they reach the lobby, the door opening with a swish, and the pulling begins yet again. They stop outside a good sized room past the cafe, the doorway decorated with pink and red and white ribbons wound up posts. The windows are tinted so it's difficult to see in, but it isn't hard to tell what sort of place 'Ocean of Love Chapel' might be. Sam groans and gives himself a healthy face-palm.

“I figured we could double!” Dean states excitedly. “You know, since we do everything together anyway... might as well get hitched together, too! What do you think, Sammy?”

The idea is ludicrous. Just because they hunt together and live together, doesn't mean they do _everything_ together. Sam is just about to mention how stupid the idea is... when Dean's features go from ecstatic to slightly broken in half a second. His smile is now a frown, the green-eyed man worrying his bottom lip as though he did something wrong, and he can just feel the sadness radiating from his older brother. Sam glances at Gabriel, who seems far too eager to jump on that wagon than Sam, and then sighs in relent. It's not like he doesn't love his trickster anyway. He barely finishes his relenting nod when he's unceremoniously yanked into the chapel.

The ceremony is short and sweet, just like Sam's marriage to Becky. They don't have to dress up or anything, which is a relief to Dean, and no one is sitting in the audience except the preacher's assistant. That's the only witness needed at the moment. Sam fights back tears, so thrilled his brother finally managed to find the happiness he's denied himself for years, and Dean nearly laughs at him in the middle of their vows. No matter how serious the situation, they can't help being the Winchesters they've always been. The rings are just plain gold bands, likely cheap and easily destroyed... but they're _theirs_ and they're a symbol to the humans that's more important than any sigil they've ever used.

By the time it's all over, both couples locked in a kiss they never want to end, Dean feels eyes on him that burrow deep. Without thinking, he presses himself closer to Cas. They're announced with their new last names, the angels taking on the Winchester name since they really don't have one, and then they're excused. When they turn around, they catch Nate lounging in one of the back pews.

“I really didn't think you were that desperate for a meaningful relationship, Dean,” he comments. “I always thought you were happy with the quick fuck.”

“... Go away,” Dean frowns. “I don't want you around me, you're poison.”

“Now that's not very nice,” Nate pouts. “And here I was so happy to finally meet you.”

Cas is a ball of Heavenly fury, his wings stretching wide now that any humans are gone. Those blue eyes Dean loves are alight with his Grace. He's more than imposing and Nate realizes just how stupid he had been to press his luck. Though Cas looks like a pushover, he's more of a warrior than any hunter has ever proven to be.

He gets to his feet, backing away from the younger angel with fear in his eyes. The only thing that keeps him from getting smote on the spot, is Gabriel's hand on Castiel's shoulder. Though he's certain this isn't a human they're dealing with, there's still the question of 'why are you doing this' and 'did someone send you'. He's not about to let the guy get away without gathering information on a later threat. A snap of his fingers has them in his hotel room, the supposed siren shackled to a chair. Sam and Dean, though they want nothing but to tear into the guy, are sent to lounge on the bed for now.

“Why can't we..?” Dean starts.

“I know you two are the hunters and all,” Gabriel offers in understanding. “I get that. Right now, however, this is mine and Cassy's find. Since _I_ knew he wasn't human before the rest of you, I feel it's only fair I get him first. Sammy?”

“... Damn it, I hate it when you're right!” the taller man snaps.

“Sam!” Dean shouts indignantly.

“Hunter rules, Dean,” Sam sighs. “Gabriel picked up the job first, his partner is his to choose. We'll just have to work harder to outdo him next time, okay?”

“How is that even _fair_? He can fucking _sense_ them!”

“We'll work it out later, Dean! Right now, Gabriel saw him first!”

Though the older hunter isn't happy about the arrangement, he sits on the bed with Sam and watches. It's so hard for Nate to keep his mouth shut on that one, his eyes glancing to hold Dean's with a fire of lust. He shivers, disgusted when he can't tell if it's in repulsion or want. He drops his gaze to stare at the floor, praying Gabriel gets this over with quickly so he can put a blade in that asshole.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate is revealed as a Siren, trapped in Gabriel's custody and wishing he gave up when he had the chance before. Gabriel isn't letting him go until he gets the information he seeks, but even then Dean is eager to run him through. Who is Nate working for and are they the ones behind the contract that led the four to this point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, my wonderful readers. At the end of our little journey through this fic =( I know, it's sad. Don't worry, though, I have plenty more XD Since I'm still working on 'Angels Among Us', I might start posting another fic to keep up with the one a day thing. Not sure yet. I'm about 2 pages away from finishing the next chapter for that one, but as I mentioned before... I'm itching to start posting 'Loki's Cherubs' T^T I just think it's so freaking cute XD Anyway, we'll deal with the end of this fic first ^^;

It's an arduously slow process, the trickster pacing listlessly before his captive. Dean is lying on his back, hands pillowing the back of his head as he stares at the ceiling. This is beginning to remind him of his indiscretions in Hell. The siren has burns along his arm, shaped like Gabriel's fingertips, and a few good bruises on his face. He refuses to talk, to give up his boss and stop the torture. Then the older angel let's Castiel loose on him. Fueled by a sense of vengeance and the threat of a challenger for his mate, the younger angel shows no mercy.

It takes all Dean has not to cower beneath his pillow to drown out the screams, not to look at his mate... he just knows he'll fear what he sees there. Even Sam is staring in complete disbelief, _never_ having seen the mild-mannered angel this worked up. He wonders if Crowley might have taught him a thing or two back when they were working together. This reminds the Winchesters of when Castiel's brain was overtaken by Naomi. Thankfully, once he starts it doesn't take long for the siren to break.

“Crowley! It was Crowley! He's the one that sent me to check on the witch's plan!” he blurts out in a pained tone.

“He ordered you to try taking Dean from me?” the angel growls out.

“No! No, he didn't. He told me to leave you guys alone, but... I wanted him,” the siren admits. “He's the greatest trophy in the supernatural world, a hunter of his caliber would place me in the highest social ranks. Crowley told me to leave him be, but I couldn't help myself. Please, let me go. I'll leave, I'll never try to tempt him again, I swear!”

“See... now that's gonna be a problem,” Gabriel murmurs while inspecting his fingernails in boredom. “When someone challenges an angel for their mate... they sign their death warrant. To let you live would mean Cassy here would constantly be looking over his shoulder, which would take away his attention to Dean's safety. I'm sure you understand. This is why we kept warning you away... you should've listened.”

He pats Cas on the shoulder and the younger angel reaches out to smite the siren. There's a scream, though it doesn't last long, and then they're no more. Nate's body sits sagging in the chair. Gabriel gets rid of it with a snap of his fingers, as though it was nothing more than a bag of garbage, and then acts as though the last couple hours of torture never happened.

It happened, though, and Dean can't push the screams from his mind. He's having flashbacks and his heartbeat is getting erratic in his chest. As though he can sense this, Cas moves toward Dean and sits on his other side. One hand gently rubs circles on his back to soothe him. That hand was just causing pain and death, yet it's so soft against Dean. He knows Cas would never harm him.

“There's nothing to worry about, Dean,” Cas remarks.

“... I keep forgetting you're a warrior,” Dean murmurs. “Every time you remind me, I... I get so conflicted. I know what you do has to be done, but... I wish you didn't have to do it.”

“As do I,” he admits. “I did warn that man multiple times, however. It wasn't my fault, nor yours, that he didn't listen. That choice was his own.”

“Why would Crowley do this to us?”

“Why don't we ask him,” Sam comments more than asks.

All eyes are on the taller man, his arms over his chest and stance almost bitchy with that cocked hip. It doesn't take a genius to realize Sam's about to revert to 'bitch-face number ten', his lethal expression that acts as a warning he's about to kill someone. Dean loves, and fears, that face. It's at the end of the spectrum of emotion, a place he tries hard to keep Sam from falling into, so it's a rarity to be seen. Right now, however, Crowley's messed with the wrong aspect of their lives.

It doesn't take them long to draw the demon trap, the younger Winchester having already memorized the incantation. When Crowley shows up in the center of the chalk circle, he looks as though he expected it. He lets loose a labored sigh and regards the four glaring at him. He's surprised to see Gabriel, who even _he_ knows as Loki, yet says nothing about it. With the presence of the powerful Norse god, he knows there won't be an escape.

“Well hello, boys,” he comments lightly in that deep voice. “Long time since we last played this game. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You put a contract out on us!” Dean snaps. “Why?”

“I was bored,” he admits. “You two always manage to lift my spirits. It's been an interesting road, eh? Squirrel, especially, made things quite entertaining. It's just as I told you before, Squirrel... No one hates Dean Winchester more than Dean Winchester.”

“Dude! We were on _vacation_! Why the hell couldn't you fucking _wait_?” the shorter Winchester nearly whines.

“I put out the contract, I didn't send anyone to collect on it,” the demon rolls his eyes. “The where and when was their choice, as were the means. I have to say I was impressed with Sage's ingenuity. At first she just wanted to claim you like everyone else, however when you rejected her... she couldn't help punishing you.”

Dean tugs at his short hair and stomps a foot, wanting badly to punch Crowley for his words. His encounter with Sage is the single most irritating thing that's happened on this trip. Sure he was beaten up by Bigfoot and nearly seduced by a siren, but those were miniscule compared to her massive mind-fuck. Cas stays close to him, one hand settling on his shoulder to calm him down. The action, usually welcomed by the hunter, only mortifies him in front of Crowley. It takes a lot to keep from shrugging the hand off. Cas can feel the embarrassment through their bond, so he doesn't leave the hand there long. He knows what happened to the last person Crowley knew Dean cared for... she nearly died after being possessed by a demon.

Sam isn't as reserved as Dean this time, his fist darting out and landing a solid punch on the demon's lip. Once more Crowley seems to have expected this, he stumbles and dabs at the cut... yet doesn't flinch. There's another sigh, and then he turns his gaze back to the group.

“You should really be thanking me, I think,” he points out. “Do you really think that self-hating little twit would allow himself happiness on this level had I _not_ put out the contract that led to this? I think I just did him a favor. Sure it was unintentional, but I did refrain from putting 'kill' on the contract. I didn't want you two dead, I just wanted a bit of entertainment.”

“Why? Why not just gank us and get it over with?” Dean snaps.

“Friends don't kill each other,” the demon waves off.

“... Friends?” Sam questions in confusion.

“I know it's difficult for you two to understand, but it's very rare a demon finds someone they can trust not to stab them in the back,” the demon points out. “You two are the only ones I've found like that... plus I enjoy the witty banter I have with Castiel. I honestly don't want to have to search another century or twenty to find someone as reliable as you two. It would just be a hassle.”

The four watching him are speechless, the concept that even _demons_ have friends just blowing their minds. Looking back, they've had plenty of opportunities to kill each other and never did. They just handed off warnings and, apparently, empty threats. Crowley could've insisted on their deaths, Dean's almost died a couple times already, yet he didn't. They're still pissed he used them for his own amusement, but... it's not like Loki doesn't. Perhaps being friends with a demon is the same as being friends with Loki; it's chaos and irritation.

On the bright side, he really _did_ help out a lot. He may not have been the one to bind Dean and Cas together like this, but it's opened the hunter up emotionally. He never realized how stunted that area was, how fragile and meek, but he knows Cas will take care of it. With a sigh of irritation, the older hunter wipes away a line of the circle with his foot.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks in shock.

“He's right. He could've ordered us dead,” Dean states. “Besides, we already agreed we'd rather _him_ rule Hell. He's easier to deal with. If we're gonna be friends with a demon, we'd better be prepared for the mind-fuck that goes with it. He doesn't use us any differently than your precious hubby... well... except he doesn't fuck you.”

“Neither do _I_ ,” Gabriel mutters bitterly.

“ _So_ did not need to know that!” Dean utters in shock.

Crowley doesn't leave right away, waiting for the argument to die down. Dean is trying to reach Gabriel for a good punch, yet Sam's long arms are keeping them away from each other. The only one not caught up in the fight is Cas, who's watching Crowley with the same indifferent gaze he's held since rebelling. The demon dares to turn to him.

“I didn't know Nate was going to challenge you,” he assures. “I told him not to, I warned him what would happen. I probably should've known better than to send a siren to check on the lot of you.”

“He paid the price for his indiscretion,” Cas states.

“Take care of that one... he's a tattered soul even _Hell_ couldn't break worse than this life has,” the demon sighs. “Try to heal him if you can. I'll pay the witch and complete the contract, you won't have to worry about it anymore. I got my fill of entertainment.”

“Next time try a magic show,” Cas bites out. “I hear they're quite riveting.”

Crowley laughs at that, disappearing in the blink of an eye. At the loss of his presence, the three caught in a war of control glance that way. Cas is alone near the chalk marking. He doesn't seem upset or amused, just weary. Dean can't help but abandon his task of beating the shit out of their resident trickster, instead focusing his attention on his mate.

The reminder of the cool metal band around his finger has his heart aflutter, the hunter licking his lips before coaxing Castiel to their own room. This is their wedding night, though it's probably no different from any other bout of sex Dean's had. This is with Castiel, his husband... his mate... and he wants this to last all night if possible. When he shuts their bedroom door, he locks it tight behind him and turns his gaze to the angel before him.

One hand grips the front of Castiel's shirt, pulling him closer slowly before their lips touch. The kiss starts slow and languid, yet turns passionate and heated quickly. Dean wants to feel this, he wants to feel owned by his mate for some reason. Slow and loving won't cut it this time, he wants the feral touch they had in the tub. Castiel's hands are all over him, driving beneath his shirt to caress warm skin, and Dean moans into his mouth at the feeling. At the invitation, Castiel slips his tongue into Dean's mouth.

Clothes are tossed about and left to lay, the two making their way to the bed. Dean's back hits the mattress and he bounces a moment, reaching for his mate eagerly. He watches as the other male crawls between his legs, running his hands along his sides and up his arms. They kiss, deep and almost vicious with the nips, and then Dean finds his wrists cuffed to the bed.

“Whoa, wait a minute,” he murmurs hesitantly. “Is that really necessary?”

“I'll make you a deal,” Cas smiles seductively. “You let me cuff you to the bed and I'll let you play with my wings.”

“... Before or after you screw me?”

“Whenever you want, as long as that goes the same for me.”

Dean seems to consider this a long while, eventually sighing and nodding his consent. That's all Cas needs, the angel unfurling his black wings. Dean watches in complete fascination, one hand reaching only to be stopped by the fuzzy cuffs. A soft groan of disappointment fills the air, turning into a sharp gasp when a hand cups his growing erection. The angel lies languidly along him, propping his head up with a hand as his elbow settles on the pillow by Dean's head. He takes his time touching everywhere, kissing down his torso. He loves the way Dean squirms beneath him. The angel nips at Dean's nipple, relishing the soft moan it receives, and then starts sucking on the dip in his collar bone.

He noses beneath Dean's chin, sucking on his Adam’s apple. As he begins leaving a mark just below the hunter's earlobe, those nimble fingers rake along his inner thighs. They shiver beneath the ministrations. It feels so good and the taller of the two is eager to continue, lifting his hips up to signal his need. The angel wastes no time in getting started, licking his lips as he takes in the hunter's nude form. Dean's thick erection twitches on his stomach. Cas hums to himself and licks the length, smirking at the groan from his captive. His wings dip down, splaying along Dean's chest before the tips of his longer feathers flick up his arms. The hunter grabs hold of them for a moment, sighing at the silken softness.

“Holy fuck,” he breathes out as Cas takes him in.

The cuffs rattle against the headboard when he tries to reach for Cas, entangle his fingers in that dark mess of hair. Hands settle on his thighs, pushing them further apart so the brunette can get more comfortable. He can hear the gasps and pants from his mate, the angel bobbing his head slowly. He's in no rush, which is a bad thing for Dean. The hunter's back arches, trying to thrust his hips up into that tight warmth. Thankfully, Cas only needs his hold on Dean's thighs to keep his hips under control.

“Cas,” Dean gets out breathlessly. “Cas, please... so good... mm... hah... so close.”

Their bond is tight with tension, the celestial being keeping rapt attention on Dean's body. It's as taunt as a bowstring, so close to the edge. He waits a little more, catching the hunter licking his lips in anticipation. Seconds before his orgasm, Cas releases Dean and sits back to watch him. The hunter is less than happy about the sudden loss.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he growls. “I was _right there_! Why'd you stop?”

“I want to take my time with you,” Cas smiles.

“... I'm not liking the sound of that.”

“You'll like it when I'm done.”

The confidence in that comment has a sinful shiver dancing down Dean's spine. The angel begins laying kisses along his thigh, completely ignoring the swollen cock between the hunter's legs, and works his way back up to Dean's mouth. As he dominates those lips, he reaches over into the bedside table and pulls a bottle of lube out. Carefully, he spreads the cool gel on his fingers and draws them down to Dean's entrance. One circles the pucker, the hunter breaking their kiss to let out a sinful moan.

As he thrusts one finger in and out of Dean, he leans back to allow his wings to tease the hunter. They tickle along his ribs, caress his face, and rub down his chest. That coupled with the slow stretching is driving Dean to tears of frustration. It feels so good and he aches so damn bad. Finally he's stretched enough for Castiel's liking, the angel pulling away once more to check on his lover. Just to be more of a tease, he squirts a good amount of lube into his hand and coats his member. He doesn't enter Dean right away, making sure the other can see him as he starts stroking himself.

Dean's jaw drops, pupils blown wide with lust from the earlier treatment. His hair is a mess from tossing his head about the pillow, his body covered in beads of sweat, and had that fuzzy layer not been cushioning his wrists he'd be afraid they're bleeding. Castiel's head drops back, his lips slightly parted, as he moves his hand slowly along his erection. Dean wants to see his eyes, those heavenly blue eyes, but they're shut tight as his expression turns to pure bliss.

“Fucking tease,” Dean mutters. “Will you just fuck me already?”

“But, Dean, I want this to last. If I enter you now, I won't stop until the bed breaks.”

“... Is that a promise?”

The angel hums to himself in response, a playful light in the blue eye that managed to peek at Dean. The hunter's legs wrap around his mate, pulling as much as possible to get him where he wants him. Large black wings lay back upon his arms, moving up and down lovingly. They're cool against his heated skin. At last, Cas positions himself and starts to nudge in. Dean, fed up with the teasing, growls in irritation and pushes back onto Castiel's cock. His attempt at impaling himself is met with Cas pulling away.

“Damn it, Cas!” Dean snaps. “You keep this up and our deal's off!”

“I don't want you hurting yourself.”

“I don't want it gentle and slow, man, I want it hard and fast! I wanna know who the hell is fucking me,” Dean admits without thinking. “I never want to forget who owns me, Cas.”

Cas knows that need is coming from a subconscious part of the hunter, yet it strikes his feral instincts hard. Without realizing it, he snaps his hips forward and impales Dean. The hunter stills at the feeling, eyes wide and mouth opening in a moan. It's loud and dirty. The cuffs are pulled at again, the metal clinking against the wood of the headboard, and Cas starts plowing into his mate. The wall takes a punishment from his over-enthusiasm, a crack spreading along the drywall toward the ceiling. Unhappy with his current angle, he lifts Dean's legs up to his shoulders. One hand holds his leg up, the other bracing itself on the headboard, and he starts drilling the hunter again.

Dean is screaming now, begging for more as though it's his only purpose in life. He can't find the strength to push back, his wrists fighting with the cuffs to get loose and touch. Those black wings are all over him, curling around Cas to reach Dean beneath him. The hunter watches the muscles bunching and flexing beneath Castiel's skin as he moves. The angel lets out a soft grunt now and then, racing for his orgasm as he speed picks up. Dean closes his eyes, ready to finally tumble over the edge. Finally silky wings trail along Dean's straining cock; he screams out Castiel's name and his cum squirts onto his stomach and chest.

There's a growl, Castiel's thrusts hitting his prostate hard and fast repeatedly. He's so close, so close to marking his mate in such an intimate way. There's a weight in his gut, that coil that tightens painfully, and his grip has cracked the headboard almost in half. Dean tightens his velvet entranceway around Castiel's dick, trying to help him find release as quickly as possible.

“God, Cas,” he gets out huskily. “I want it... hah... ah! I want it so bad... f-fuck... mm... god, yes. Please, fill me up, man!”

The hand on his thigh grips tight, bruising the skin and nearly fracturing the bone. The headboard finally snaps in two. A rush of liquids fill Dean's insides, the angel crying out in ecstasy. His Grace washes over Dean, forcing a second orgasm with the euphoric feeling it brings. He wasn't even hard at the time, but the feeling of that Grace had him standing at attention and releasing his fluids once more. Cas carefully pulls out of him, taking with him the feeling of being completely filled. Dean frowns at the emptiness left behind.

They lay there trying to catch their breath, heartbeats thumping erratically as they slowly calm down. Cas is lying on Dean, the weight heavy from exhaustion. The hunter rattles the cuffs again, the binding painful now that the cuffs are being pulled taut. The headboard pieces are trapped between the wall and bed, both lying close to the floor now. Cas reaches up and searches blindly for the key to the cuffs on the bedside table. Upon hearing it clink to the floor, he just waves his hand and the cuffs pop open.

“Mm... That was awesome,” Dean sighs out.

“Yes it was.”

“We should have sex like that more often.”

“I'll certainly try to accommodate that desire.”

Dean chuckles at that, sighing once more as he feels the exhaustion creep up on him. Cas hasn't moved since reaching completion, which Dean assumes means he'll be staying there all night. Unwilling to be squished all night, he nudges the other so they can reposition themselves. Cas carefully rolls them over, waiting for Dean to take his place on his chest before covering them with his wings.

Sam is pounding on the door again the next morning, the older Winchester grumbling in his sleep. He catches Cas allowing the other entry, using his angelic power to unlock the door. Gabriel doesn't even use the door, grabbing Sam and blinking into the room. At the sight of Castiel's mass of black feathers creating a cocoon on the bed, Sam glances over to Gabriel.

“Why don't you do that with me?” he wonders.

“Well... it's an alpha thing,” the trickster admits sheepishly. “It's their way of protecting their mates through the night. Since _you_ bang _me_ , I didn't think you needed that. Would you like me to start?”

“... Will it give you ideas as to who tops who?”

“... No, never,” the golden-eyed man states impishly.

That comment isn't even given a rebuttal, the taller man turning back to the cocoon on the bed. One wing shifts, stretches to it's full length, and then moves to tuck behind Cas. The other does the same, revealing a slumbering Dean tangled in the sheets.

Cas shakes him awake, the hunter yawning and stretching as the sun blinds his eyes. He doesn't even notice the two watching him in his sleepy state of mind. Instead the green-eyed man gets up and heads for the bathroom, his nudity thankfully covered by the sheet he's dragging with him. Cas doesn't bother to get dressed, just wraps the comforter around his waist.

“So... Vacation's ruined, isn't it?” Sam sighs in disappointment.

“I've been trying to tell him it's only just beginning, but he's not listening to me,” Gabriel huffs. “As if I can't protect my mate, what the fuck is up with that?”

“It doesn't matter where we go, we're always running into trouble,” Sam argues. “If we're gonna be hunted during our vacation, we might as well go back to work!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Dean shouts from the bathroom. “It's too early for this shit!”

All noise stops at that, no one willing to continue with Dean still half asleep. Last time Gabriel dared, he got shot by a sawed off shotgun. It was only rock salt, but it still hurt like Hell. With a promise of meeting them downstairs, Cas ushers them out of the hotel room. He shuts the door and listens to Dean in the tub. He can hear the water running, the sloshing from that already settled in the tub, and slowly he wanders that way.

Dean is lounging in the tub, eyes closed as his head rests on the edge of the tub. His hands are tucked atop his stomach, soft snores rising from him. He fell back asleep. With a shake of his head, Cas turns off the hot water and climbs into the tub. He shifts Dean so he can sit behind him, making certain he doesn't drown himself. The hunter starts awake at the feel of arms around his middle. Cas has rested his chin on Dean's head, one hand running a wash rag along Dean's abs.

“... I fell asleep again?”

“Yes,” he answers. “We're to meet Sam and Gabriel downstairs for breakfast. They want to debate whether or not to cancel the vacation.”

“Why would we cancel it?” Dean inquires curiously. “So we run across work every now and then, that doesn't mean we can't have a vacation. There are plenty of hunters to deal with that shit, we'll just call them.”

“You know you can't do that, Dean. You're hard-wired to save the world, remember?”

“Yeah, well... a little hard work never killed anyone. Well... _almost_ never killed anyone.”

Cas chuckles and gets some soap for the rag, spreading the bubbles along tan skin. Dean sighs in content and snuggles against his husband's torso. Though they want to take their time, Sam can be rather impatient and they don't trust him not to barge in again. Once they're both clean, they climb from the tub and dry off.

Sam and Gabriel are still arguing when they reach the cafe. Dean slides in beside his younger brother and Cas sits beside Gabriel, both wanting to be anywhere but there. Preferably screwing back in their room. It takes a bit, but finally the two agree to disagree and refuse to even look at one another. Sam already ordered for both himself and Dean, the waitress setting their plates in front of them, and they eat in silence. When their plates are nearly clean, Dean decides to speak up.

“I don't see why we can't continue with the vacation,” he remarks.

“Dude, are you serious? What sort of vacation has a witch, a Sasquatch, a Yuuki-Onna, and a siren all eager to kill you?”

“... A hunter's vacation,” he says with a shrug. “Seriously, Sammy, I'm not worried. So we might have to gank a creature here and there, so what? That doesn't mean we can't have a good time for a bit, see the country and all. I say we just go wherever, gank what we have to, enjoy when we don't, and just relax.”

“... Fine,” Sam sighs in relent. “I guess that's as good a plan as any.”

“Great! Now stop arguing with your bitch like you've been married too long.”

Sam has the decency to blush at that, yet Gabriel glowers. The only thing that saves Dean from getting a mouthful of salt, is Cas gripping his brother's wrist in warning. The group finds that relaxing niche once more, falling back into vacation mode easily. Things may not be flawless, the life of a hunter never is, but at least thing are near perfect. They can deal with that for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I admit, the bathtub scene was pretty far out of Dean's character. But you have to admit, it was pretty freaking adorable XD I couldn't help but throw it in, sorry ^^;


End file.
